<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kittenfisher by RoseIsRelatable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985696">Kittenfisher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable'>RoseIsRelatable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kittenfisher/Stardust AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Camboy Son Dongmyeong, Catfishing, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Gamer CyA, Gaming, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Son Dongmyeong mans the front desk of his local fitness center. In his spare time, he rakes in extra cash stripping and playing with himself for men around the world on his webcam.</p><p>Lee Giwook is good at computer games. Like, <i>really</i> good. His latest obsession? Myths of Dravenia, a smash-hit futuristic fantasy MMORPG. </p><p>What happens when Dongmyeong, playing as a female fae warrior, catches Giwook's eye in-game? And in-person?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Keonhee, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongmyeong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn &amp; Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kittenfisher/Stardust AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Side Hustle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge thanks to my two wild WEVE friends for helping me name the game as well as the story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong rode the bus home from work standing up. It’s not that there were no available seats. He had spent much of the last eight hours on his ass, and it was a fine ass, and he wanted to give it a short reprieve before hopping online. At his stop, he stepped off the bus and into a puddle on the sidewalk, and that was why he never wore new shoes during the rainy season. His apartment was a block from the bus stop, up three flights of stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed the stairs to his apartment and slid the key into the lock, jiggling it a couple of times to help force the tumblers into place. It had been a month since he’d complained to his landlord about the sticky lock. He opened the door and dropped his duffel bag on the floor before shaking out his stiffened shoulders. The benefit to working at the front desk of a fitness center was the free workouts, but they were also the pitfall. Now that he’d been exercising more and more for his side hustle, his muscles complained more and more about standing still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong grabbed a Diet Coke out of the refrigerator and unscrewed the cap. He dug the last granola bar out of the box on the counter. He’d cook a proper meal later, he told himself as he made his way to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled a box out from under the bed and laid its contents out on the comforter. A bottle of lube, anal beads, two buttplugs, and one neon green dildo. One of the plugs was made of shiny metal that gave him goosebumps whenever he used it. The other, fancier plug, was made of hot pink silicone and had an adjustable vibrating function. Dongmyeong set his cola on the bedside table and sat cross-legged on the mattress to inhale his granola bar. As he ate, he waited for his laptop to boot. He typed his favorite website into the browser bar and watched it load before logging in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could call Dongmyeong a digital prostitute. Of course, he never called himself that. Dongmyeong preferred the term “camboy” instead. His account was all set up to automatically send a PayPal link every time he matched with one of the other men on the site. They could pay him. Or not. Dongmyeong would do more for the ones that paid well. Sometimes every 5000 won deposit would get another article of clothing off his body. Sometimes he’d do special favors for big spenders. But he had boundaries. No knifeplay, no fire, not even hot wax. Dongmyeong wasn’t about to cause himself physical harm for someone else’s pleasure. When he met those guys, he just unmatched them and skipped to the next customer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong’s first match of the night was cute. He waggled his fingers at the fit young black man. “Hi,” he sang. “You speak English?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” the young man confirmed. “I like your accent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’m Korean,” Dongmyeong said with a flirty giggle. “I like your accent. Where are you located?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Texas,” the young man replied. “My name is Ian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me Danny,” Dongmyeong said. “It’s not my name. Just what I tell the English-speaking boys. You look tasty, Ian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks.” Ian rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “Forgive me if this is rude but, are you cisgender? You’re really pretty. I like prettyboys but, I mean, do you have… you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a cock,” Dongmyeong said. “Maybe I’ll show it to you if you pay up. And I’m a power bottom, which I’m also happy to demonstrate for a fee.” He picked up the dildo and held it casually in the frame. “Unless you just want a cute twink to chit chat with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want proof of what you’re packing first.” Ian still didn’t trust him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rude, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Dongmyeong, but he rose up on his knees and flashed his American customer. “Are you legal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m legal,” Dongmyeong insisted. “I just groom well. I was born in 2000. Do you want to see my passport?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ian made a deposit in Dongmyeong’s PayPal and settled back against the pillow behind himself. It wasn’t nearly as much as Dongmyeong would have asked for, but he had caught some repeat customers by giving cheap treats before raising the price on them. He nibbled at his bottom lip and toyed with the hem of his sleeveless shirt, looking up at his webcam through his long eyelashes. “As long as you’re legal,” Ian sighed. “Take off your clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dongmyeong said in his cutest tone, just slightly above a whisper. “Fast or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong started to drag the fabric of his shirt up his stomach, revealing the gradually forming abs he’d been working so hard to achieve. He pulled it off over his head and tossed it in the direction of his laundry basket, then inched his gym shorts down his hips. Either the video chat had frozen, or Ian was transfixed. “Are you there? Can you still see me?” Dongmyeong asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see you,” Ian replied. He shifted positions on Dongmyeong’s laptop screen. “Keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong obeyed, slipping out of the silky orange shorts. He knelt in front of his laptop in boxer briefs. “Your turn,” he said. Ian raised an eyebrow. “Get your cock out. Or pay me more. The more you give, the more you get, baby.” Dongmyeong had an alert on his phone. Another deposit from Ian. “Thank you, Ian,” he cooed. Dongmyeong dropped his underwear and started rubbing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you uncircumcised?” Ian asked, his eyes growing wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dongmyeong replied with a smile. “We don’t really do it here. It’s not a turn-off, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the slightest.” Ian gaped at Dongmyeong’s bare body. “I’ve always wanted to fool around with someone who’s intact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, too bad we can’t touch,” Dongmyeong teased. He had worked himself up to full hardness. “What do you want now? I have toys. I have my big alien dildo that I showed you. I have beads and plugs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we just… can we jerk off together?” Ian asked. “It’s my first time doing anything like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I get to watch you too?” Dongmyeong asked. He was looking forward to a treat of his own for once, and Ian didn’t disappoint, tilting his camera down to reveal a slick, rock-hard cock. “Oh, fuck.” Dongmyeong giggled with glee. “Jackpot. I want to ride it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong quickly brought himself and his customer to a satisfying orgasm. Ian thanked him with another small tip in his PayPal account before signing off. Dongmyeong switched to an “Away” status while he cleaned himself up and had more to eat. He needed a break before he could service anyone else, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> take one or two more customers that night. After all, he got his toys out for a reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong watched YouTube videos while he shoveled spicy ramyeon into his mouth. ASMR baking videos were always good. Or knifemaking. Really, he’d watch anyone make something if they could condense it into a short, easily digestible video. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight’s playlist started with an ad for some hit new computer game. The title faded gracefully into the frame: Myths of Dravenia. The ad claimed the game was taking the PC gaming world by storm. Dongmyeong rolled his eyes. Another fantasy MMO for the dorks with too much time and money on their hands. True, he was performing sexual favors online for men with money and spare time, but it was a totally different thing. He skipped the ad as soon as he was allowed. How dare it take up valuable crafting video time?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gamers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A quickie wiki for my readers:</p><p>Dravenia (drah-VEE-nee-ah) - The fictional world where Myths of Dravenia takes place.<br/>Digipawn (DID-jee-pahn) - A minor enemy. XP fodder.<br/>Blast column - A pillar of obsidian and neon that shoots plasma rays.<br/>Technoviathan (tek-no-VY-ah-thin) - Big enemies. Usually the boss of an area or dungeon, created when technology corrupts nature and creates monstrous beasts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The PC bang was fairly quiet in the middle of the day. Giwook sucked Coca-Cola through the straw stuck into the mouth of the can on the desk. Biting into the cheap, somewhat questionable cheeseburger in his left hand, he clicked the mouse with his right hand to equip his in-game avatar with the upgraded armor he’d just acquired. Turning to his right to face his companion, Giwook bounced in his seat. “Hyung, you ready?” he asked. Hyungu kept clicking around on the monitor in front of his face, seemingly not hearing the younger gamer. “Hyungu-hyung.” Giwook shook Hyungu’s shoulder and the elder finally turned to look at him. “Did you hear me? Are you ready for this quest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m ready,” Hyungu replied with a bright smile. “Have I ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>been ready to take on a big boss with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just the boss, hyung,” Giwook argued. “It’s the whole dungeon. If we fail this, we have to either grind for days or recruit more party members.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m fully prepared for that too.” Hyungu brought a handful of Kancho biscuits to his mouth. “Let me finish customizing this armor though. I want it to be purple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude.” Giwook stared straight-faced at Hyungu. He polished off his cheeseburger while he waited for Hyungu to finish fiddling with the color sliders, bringing his new equipment to a vibrant shade of purple. “Are you ready now? This technoviathan won’t slay itself, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you bringing potions so our health doesn’t get whittled down by the digipawns before we even reach the technoviathan?” Hyungu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it!” Giwook said proudly. “I got a whole backpack full of health and mana stims. Let’s go raid the dungeon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu shrugged, covered his ears with his high-end gaming headset, and turned up the haptic feedback slider on the left earphone. Giwook followed suit. They had both invested in the slightly better-than-average headsets the last time they went shopping, knowing that the vibrations did more than enhance the bass boost. They would help the gamers be aware of </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>their in-game surroundings, making it much harder to be ambushed by enemies or other players.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook’s robust dwarf avatar charged through the post-apocalyptic ruins of a technological utopia, shouldering a massive laser axe. He linked up with Hyungu’s avatar and selected the option to form a party with the purple-clad plasma rifle-toting elf. Hyungu accepted the party invitation and the pair set off towards the east edge of the map. The dungeon they were looking for was located in the basement of a comic book shop that narrowly survived the technological cataclysm that kicked off the game’s storyline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu stopped in his tracks and checked his watch. He pulled one earphone off Giwook’s head. “Hey, Giwook-ah,” he began. “This might have to be just a scouting mission today. I have to leave for work in an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little disheartened, Giwook nodded in agreement and replaced the earphone over his ear. He totally understood. The masseur had to earn a paycheck. But maybe if he hadn’t wasted all that time making everything purple, they’d be able to complete the quest and get the reward. No matter. Giwook would make a mental note of the locations and difficulty levels of the small monsters in the dungeon, the digipawns and blast columns, before they reached the final chamber and faced the technoviathan that presided over that dungeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The avatars stepped into the partially intact comic book shop. They were immediately attacked by a new enemy, a sort of shambling humanoid that mirrored any attack the players hurled at it. A quick look at the heads-up display revealed that it was called a shombie, confirming Giwook’s suspicion that it was just Dravenia’s version of a zombie. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shombie… shadow plus zombie?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The shombie countered Giwook’s attack with a shadow version of his laser battleaxe, knocking the dwarf backwards a step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheap!” Hyungu complained. “Yah, Giwook-ah, I think we need to grind for a few days and regroup here later in the week. Unless they nerf this guy pretty hard, I don’t think we can take him out at the level we’re both at right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Giwook sighed. “You’re probably right. I thought it would just be digipawns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know they won’t just throw wimpy little digipawns at us forever.” Hyungu took his headset off and set it down on the desk. “I might as well walk to work today. I have the time, now that we’re giving up on the dungeon crawl for now. You should get out and get some sunshine and exercise. Lazing around in a PC bang isn’t good for you.” Giwook shot a look at Hyungu. “I’m just saying! You know, the spa I work at just struck a deal with the fitness center next door. I get a membership discount. I can ask if it extends to you, since we’re roommates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you calling me fat?” Giwook asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Hyungu insisted. “I’m saying I don’t want to deal with you having blood clots and bedsores if you keep being sedentary. Walk me to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, Prince of Purple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair logged off and packed up their headsets before leaving the PC bang, stepping out into the bright sunlight. Hyungu took a deep, refreshing breath as he hoisted his backpack high on his shoulders. “This is what I’m talking about, Giwook-ah,” he said. “Feel that sweet vitamin D.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook squinted in the light, his messenger bag lazily slung over his right shoulder. “I bet I’m allergic to it,” he said, making a great show of pretending to sneeze and sniffle. Hyungu reached over to ruffle his young friend’s hair and threw an arm around his shoulders, guiding him down the sidewalk and away from the PC bang. “What if I’m secretly a vampire? I’ll burn up out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a shame, I brought you outdoors on the only sunny day this week,” Hyungu teased. “Man, it is blazing hot. Some ice cream would be great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t we have tag-teamed the shombie?” Giwook asked. “You know, one of us could distract it while the other hacks it to bits?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an elf ranger. I won’t be hacking anything to bits unless you give me a melee weapon that’s equippable by both my race </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>my class.” Hyungu ran a hand through his hair, brushing it up off his forehead. “Why are you still thinking about gaming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m obsessed, hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll buy you ice cream at the ice cream stand on the way to the spa if you’ll just drop the subject,” Hyungu promised. “I don’t want to think about the shombie anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to think about the shombie,” Giwook mumbled. Hyungu raised an eyebrow at him. “I mean, I want ice cream and I’m willing to shut up to get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Discounts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong leaned back in his office chair, one leg thrown casually over the other, as he listened to one of Geonhak’s clients babble his reason for canceling his session with the personal trainer. “Perfectly all right, sir,” he said, leaning forward to delete the appointment in the computer system. “I’m sure Geonhak-ssi will understand. Mourning is hard. We’ll keep you on the schedule for next week though, unless you tell me otherwise.” A man stepped through the glass front doors of the gym and Dongmyeong flashed a smile and bowed his head at the newcomer. “We’ll see you next week, then. Again, very sorry to hear about your grandmother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung up the phone and turned his attention to his new guest. The man wasn’t tall, but he was a bit taller than Dongmyeong. He wore shiny black shoes, white pants with a belt that matched the shoes, and a fitted powder blue polo shirt that was tucked into the pants. The left breast of the shirt bore the logo of the spa next door. The man’s enormous brown eyes swiveled between Dongmyeong’s face and the workout equipment that was visible in the next room through the window. His hair was silver, but Dongmyeong could tell it wasn’t natural, because he saw the spa worker’s dark brown roots. “Welcome!” Dongmyeong sang cheerfully. “I haven’t seen you before. Of course, you masseurs are too expensive. I only go to your spa for the cheap stuff.” He winked. “What can I do for you?” Dongmyeong squinted at the man’s name tag. “Hyungu-ssi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know anything about the partnership between this gym and my spa?” Hyungu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should,” Dongmyeong said with a shrug. “It’s my job. Hang on, I have literature about it over here in case I don’t know how to answer your questions off the top of my head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to know if my discount here extends to my roommate,” Hyungu said. “I want to get the kid out for more than just trips to the PC bang, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get that,” Dongmyeong chuckled. “Unfortunately it’s only good for you and a spouse. But if you spend another 20,000 won a month, you can bring your roommate along as your guest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s kind of a lot.” Hyungu rubbed the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your roommate have a job?” Dongmyeong asked. “Like, could he pay you back for the extra fee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does, but it’s not great.” Hyungu sighed and made eye contact with Dongmyeong. “He’s just barely paying his half of the rent. He spends a lot on games.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong fished inside a filing cabinet beneath his desk, withdrawing a few legal forms. “I’ll tell you what,” he said, grabbing a pen out of the cup by the computer. “If you let me sign you up for a membership right now, I’ll waive the 20,000 won fee for this month. That way, you don’t have to pay it unless your roommate looks like he’s going to actually show up and stick with it.” He set the forms in front of Hyungu and placed the pen on top. “Standard liability stuff, and an agreement to pay your bill every month.” Dongmyeong shrugged. “Your roommate has to sign the same stuff. Even if he only comes in once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t put your job in jeopardy?” Hyungu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah!” Dongmyeong exclaimed, casually throwing in the colloquial English word. He winked. “They like me here. I’m the only one who knows how the system works. God forbid they try to teach one of the personal trainers how to use this thing. They’re cute, but some of them had to choose between brains and brawn, if you catch my drift.” He tapped the forms on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on break right now,” Hyungu said. “I thought as long as I had a few minutes, I’d drop in. But I have to go back in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do you get off work, Hyungu-ssi?” Dongmyeong asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu checked his watch. “I’ve got three hours left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you in three hours,” Dongmyeong said. “I’ll be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Hyungu bowed. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll see you around the spa,” Dongmyeong added. “Now that I get a discount, I could use a massage or two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu chuckled and waved a little on his way out the door. Dongmyeong stood up from his chair and stretched his arms overhead. He made his way out from behind his desk and into the next room, where it smelled like rubber and sweat. Scanning the area with his eyes, he spotted the man he wanted to speak with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to interrupt,” Dongmyeong said as he approached Geonhak. The lean trainer looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m spotting someone,” he said. “It’s a bad time, Dongmyeong. Give us a moment. I refuse to risk letting this thing crush this man’s chest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate that,” grunted the man doing bench presses beneath Geonhak’s careful hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just have to tell you something about your schedule this week.” Dongmyeong loomed near Geonhak. “It’ll only take a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Dongmyeong?” Geonhak snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to get snippy,” Dongmyeong said. “Your appointment tomorrow is canceled. The guy called a little while ago. He’s going to a funeral. Sounded really torn up about it. I felt so bad. I almost cried, Geonhak-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Geonhak interrupted. “So I have a free period tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless somebody else schedules.” Dongmyeong looked around the gym. “Can you remind people to wipe up after they use the machines? The cleaning cart is literally right there.” He waggled his fingers at his fit friend before prancing back out to his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to his word, Hyungu returned at the end of his shift, smelling a bit like lavender massage oil. Not that Dongmyeong was trying to sniff him. He just happened to lean forward </span>
  <em>
    <span>just enough</span>
  </em>
  <span> to catch a whiff while he helped with the paperwork. Geonhak sidled up to the front desk as Hyungu was on his way out and watched the masseur leave. “Another of your customers?” he teased Dongmyeong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish,” Dongmyeong snorted. “You’re the only one I’ve spoken to in person, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leedo.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to call me that at work,” Geonhak growled through his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, maybe he’ll be one of your clients.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Convenience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giwook brushed bits of cardboard off his blue apron. He couldn’t understand why the overnight worker left so much stocking for him to do. It wasn’t like the overnighters ever did anything but clean and stock anyway. Of course, the guy who had worked the night before was pretty tiny. Maybe he just couldn’t reach the shelves. He left a spotless floor though. The blond had been leaning against the counter, chin in his hands, half dozing when Giwook arrived that morning to relieve him. He hadn’t greeted Giwook so much as yawned in his face. He was a new hire. Giwook didn’t even know his name yet. “You mean I can go to bed now?” he’d asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t stop you,” Giwook had responded as he tied his apron around his back. “Maybe you should work day shifts if you’re so tired from an overnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” the blond had said. “I’m always like this. Have a good shift!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook’s manager arrived as he was cutting the tape on the last box of snack cakes. “Yah!” he bellowed. “Why are you doing that? Why didn’t Hwanwoong finish stocking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong? The ancient god? “Hwanwoong?” Giwook puzzled. “Sir, I don’t think we’ve seen him in thousands of years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the god, simple boy.” The manager pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Your coworker. Was he here when you came in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The little guy? Yeah. He was half asleep on the counter.” Giwook stacked snack cakes on the shelf, being very careful to rotate the stock so the new ones were at the back of the shelf. “Maybe he’s too short to reach all the shelves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s too lazy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did a great job cleaning,” Giwook defended. “I didn’t do any of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook’s manager approached. “Get behind the cash register. I’ll do this. You do your job, not everyone else’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Giwook said as he made his way back to the counter at the front of the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a favor,” the manager said. “I hope you remembered to count out Hwanwoong’s till before he left!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook had done that before sending his coworker home. It was all correct and balanced, and he noted that in the book under the register. It was a bit of a miracle that he managed to count anything at all at 4:00 in the morning. He sprayed the counter down with a cleaning solution and started wiping it with a soft rag. Hwanwoong must have done that shortly before Giwook got in for the morning, because the cloth was still a little damp. Convenience store cashier was going on his list of the most boring jobs ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook sat down on the stool behind the counter and started flipping through the newspaper from the previous day. There was nothing terribly surprising or noteworthy, but he did find an article about the successful release of Myths of Dravenia. It was barely a snippet, but it satisfied his new addiction for the moment. The manager disappeared into the office. He’d probably be there for most, if not all, of Giwook’s shift. Giwook had no idea what convenience store managers did in their offices. Did they keep track of inventory and order more product? Watch over the store on little monitors hooked up to the CCTV cameras in every corner? Summon demons?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He folded the newspaper and set it down by the window, barely acknowledging the businesswoman who had just stepped through the door on her way to work. She bought one of those canned iced coffees Giwook couldn’t stand, told him to work hard, and left. Why was “work hard” more common than “thank you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three hours into his shift, Hyungu wandered in. “Oh, hyung!” Giwook greeted happily. “I thought you had the day off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m not going to work,” Hyungu said. Giwook took a closer look. He was there in gym shorts and a t-shirt. “I want one of those protein shake things. I’m taking advantage of my discount at the fitness center. You should come with me tomorrow morning. The guy at the front desk said I can bring a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you have to find a friend, huh?” Giwook teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah,” Hyungu said in a warning tone. “How’s your morning going? Eventful? Lots of chaos?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The most chaotic thing that’s happened today was when my new coworker left me a few boxes of stock to put out.” Giwook yawned and slumped in the stool. “Also, apparently he’s a god. Or his parents think he’s a god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is his name Zeus?” Hyungu laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hwanwoong, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even better. Zeus was an asshole.” Hyungu spun around, headed for the drink coolers. “At least Hwanwoong helped people. But don’t let him give you garlic and send you into a cave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook snorted. Hyungu selected a bottled protein shake and brought it to the cash register for Giwook to ring up. “Are we playing Dravenia after my shift?” Giwook asked his roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you get up early tomorrow and come with me to the gym,” Hyungu insisted. “I know you don’t want to be up this early on a day off, but I really think it would be good for you.” He held his debit card up to the NFC reader and it beeped once, instructing him to leave his card right where it was for a full five seconds. Giwook groaned and pouted. “Hey, when we got our apartment, I promised your parents I would take care of you. Considering that you haven’t even enrolled in college and you spend most of your time playing games, I’d say I’m doing a pretty shoddy job of that so far. I’ll be here at noon to take the bus with you to the PC bang, but only if you promise we’re going to work out together tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Hyungu’s payment was processed, Giwook handed him the protein shake and sighed. “I guess so,” he mumbled. “I won’t do anything too crazy though. No rowing machines or anything like that. It’s my first time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So jog on a treadmill.” Hyungu shrugged his shoulders. He reached across the counter to rub Giwook’s head affectionately, ruffling up his hair. “See you at noon, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you at noon, hyung,” Giwook replied. “And not a minute later!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu was true to his word, showing up a few minutes before Giwook’s shift ended. Giwook was untying his apron as the next cashier, a young woman, balanced the till before she started her shift. “Looks right to me,” she said. She placed her hand on Giwook’s shoulder. “See you tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my day off,” Giwook said, shaking his head. He hung his apron on the hook on the wall and stepped out from behind the cash register. “Good luck with the afternoon rush!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook joined up with Hyungu. Hyungu had changed his clothes and his hair was slightly damp. He smelled like soap. “Do you need to eat before we go play?” Hyungu asked. Giwook shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have a burger at the PC bang,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re so expensive!” Hyungu argued. “And gross!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is your gym membership,” Giwook teased. “Let’s go. The bus will be here a few minutes past noon.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blueboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong cleaned the floor-to-ceiling windows and the clear glass front door of the building. He wiped glass cleaner on the windows and door leading through to the workout room. At 6 AM on-the-dot, he unlocked the front door and waited for his early risers to show up for a morning workout. At 6 PM, he would do it all again in reverse, locking the doors and cleaning up before hopping on the bus home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a seat behind his desk and checked on the schedule for the day. Per usual, Dongmyeong was scheduled to be there all day, though Geonhak would take over the front desk duties while Dongmyeong went out for lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the early risers showed up while Dongmyeong was glued to the schedule on the computer screen. A tall, dark, and handsome actor with intensely expressive eyes, Harin worked out in the early morning for the sake of discretion. He wasn’t as well-known as his famous father just yet, but since his most recent drama had begun its run on JTBC, he was pretty recognizable. “Good morning,” he said, flashing a winning smile at Dongmyeong. “Do they ever let you go home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong felt a blush creep to his cheeks. “No,” he laughed. “I just sleep here, under the desk.” Harin laughed and made his way to the workout room. “You know,” Dongmyeong began, stopping the actor in his tracks, “I’m sure you’re tired of hearing this from random people, but I’m really enjoying your new drama.” He leaned forward, letting his chin rest on his fist. “You’re a really good actor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Harin’s face adopted a genuine, eye-crinkling smile. “I have been hearing it a little more than the last show I was in. It’s written so well, don’t you think?” Dongmyeong nodded. His cheeks heated more. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was talking with a famous actor, or because this particular actor was his biggest celebrity crush. “I’ll always take a compliment, Dongmyeong-ssi. I like being appreciated. Your shoulders look broader than last week.” Harin winked before turning his back and heading through the door to the workout room, and Dongmyeong thought he would melt, or pop, or both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong sat back against his chair and fanned himself. Harin was great eye candy, but totally unattainable, not least of all because of rumors of him and his female co-star having romantic late-night dates. No, Harin was out of the question. Not that Dongmyeong was in the market for a boyfriend right at the moment anyway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Although, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it might be nice to share my bed with another warm body. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He snorted at his own absurdity. A horny camboy longing to be held in his sleep? Ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin worked out for an hour before disappearing to the men’s shower. Except Dongmyeong wasn’t watching him. Absolutely not. He just happened to glance through the windows for several minutes at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin waved at Dongmyeong on his way out of the building. “See you next weekend!” he called over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” was all Dongmyeong could manage in response, fluttering his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, excuse me,” Harin muttered to a pair of men on their way in. He bowed slightly and smiled, holding the door open for them before ducking out and covering the lower half of his face with a black neoprene mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hyungu replied, spinning in a circle. He first watched Harin leave, then turned his attention to Dongmyeong. “Is that… is he Ju Harin? The actor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The very same,” Dongmyeong confirmed. “He’s here every Saturday morning.” He brought his index finger to his lips in a shushing motion and winked at Hyungu and his blue-haired friend. “Is this your roommate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>judging </span>
  </em>
  <span>the guy, per se, but what kind of job did he have that allowed blue hair? Sure, a lot of businesses were becoming more liberal about hair color. Dongmyeong himself had a sort of cherry-auburn dye job that no one complained about at the fitness center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blueboy was scowling. He looked tired and like he didn’t want to be there. He was adorable though, with full lips and mochi cheeks. Blueboy yawned and Dongmyeong flashed his brightest smile. He tilted his head and said sweetly, “Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I need you to sign a liability form if you’re here to work out, Blueboy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giwook,” Blueboy corrected. Dongmyeong beckoned him to the desk and placed the liability form in front of him. He passed Giwook a pen, pushing it into the man’s right hand. Giwook pursed his lips, looking down at the pen between his fingers, and switched it to his left hand before scribbling out a signature. Dongmyeong felt a little embarrassed, having just assumed Giwook was right-handed. In his defense, lefties were rather uncommon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you do everything with your left hand?” Dongmyeong asked before he could stop himself. “Eating, brushing your teeth, all of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much,” Giwook replied, handing the pen and paper back to Dongmyeong. “But I use a computer mouse with my right hand, because that’s just where they always are. And I play guitar right-handed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You play guitar?” Dongmyeong was intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes.” Giwook sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and shrugged. “Am I good to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Dongmyeong said, adding his signature to Giwook’s form. “I’ll let your roomie show you around and teach you fitness center etiquette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Giwook sighed. “I’m so excited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s only here because I said we can’t play Myths of Dravenia if he doesn’t get some exercise once in a while,” Hyungu explained with laughter in his tone. Dongmyeong watched him reach over and sort of pet Giwook’s hair. It was cute, brotherly affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys play that game?” Dongmyeong asked. “I’ve heard of it. It’s like, all over right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my soulmate,” Giwook said. “I thought Pokémon was the love of my life until Myths of Dravenia came out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute,” Dongmyeong giggled. “I’m not a gamer. If I was, maybe I’d spend my shift secretly playing it on the computer over here. As it stands, I have work to do, entering you in the system, Giwook-ssi. So enjoy your workout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong watched Hyungu and Giwook pass through the door to the workout room, then sat down in his chair again to add Giwook to Hyungu’s account. He filed the liability form in the cabinet by the wall, sat down, and fired up a Naver search, typing “Myths of Dravenia” into the search box. The first result was the game’s main page. He had to put his character creation on hold to say goodbye to Hyungu and Giwook, but by the time Geonhak showed up to work with his first client of the day, Dongmyeong had a username and a character, a fiery little fae in a short skirt. She had yellow wings and clutched a glowing orange spear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, hyung,” Dongmyeong said absently as Geonhak entered through the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, not you, too!” Geonhak groaned when he saw what was on the screen. Dongmyeong was playing through the game’s tutorial. “It’s so stupid. My roommate’s been using up all the bandwidth at our apartment, playing that trash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Dongmyeong said thoughtfully. “How is Seoho these days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still annoying,” Geonhak replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’d like a night away, I have a proposal for you.” Dongmyeong used a keyboard shortcut to switch from melee attack to a magic power. His fae obliterated the stuffed dummy on a stick in front of her with a blast of fire. “You want to come spend the night at my place? I want you to do a livestream with me. I’ll give you half the money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not fucking you on camera,” Geonhak growled. He strode past the front desk and reached for the handle on the door to the workout room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Dongmyeong said with a shrug. “I can just suck your dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak paused. “Fine, but I’m not showing my face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal. Nobody's looking at your face.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As a left-dominant ambidextrous human, I feel Giwook's pain. Sort of.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Even Split</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Geonhak - nay, Leedo, for that was the name he used online - would arrive any minute and Dongmyeong was still getting ready for him. It had been too long since his last livestream, and Dongmyeong was excited about the prospect of making bank that night. The best part? The fitness center was closed on Sundays. He and Leedo could be up as late as they wanted. Dongmyeong had brought in close to 500,000 won the last time he went live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong put one foot up on his mattress and lubed up before slowly inserting his metal butt plug, shivering as the cold metal slid inside. It was just the right size to not impede normal movements too much, and he was looking forward to revealing it to his viewers. Hoping to squeeze every last won out of them, he slipped into a pair of red lace panties he’d bought “for his girlfriend” a month before. He’d just zipped a tight pair of skinny jeans when the doorbell buzzed.</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Geonhak</span>
  </strike>
  <span> Leedo was waiting outside the door when Dongmyeong opened it. “The mask and cap stay on,” Leedo insisted gruffly, stepping past Dongmyeong and into the small apartment. “I actually care about my reputation as a professional personal trainer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Dongmyeong said as he shut the door. “You didn’t even give me a chance to put on a shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leedo ran one finger down Dongmyeong’s body, letting it trail from his collarbone to the button of his skinny jeans. “You don’t need a shirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong poured a little liquid courage for both of them, handing one glass to Leedo. “For your inhibitions,” he said, clinking their glasses together. “And mine. I’ve only ever done this solo before.” Leedo pulled his mask off and downed his drink. “Ready to come to my bedroom with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess now is as good a time as any,” Leedo said. He replaced the mask over his mouth and followed Dongmyeong down the short hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tiny bedroom was well-lit. The walls were stark white. Dongmyeong’s bed, covered in a dark grey duvet, took up most of the floorspace. Atop the duvet was a single condom and a bottle of lube. “Sorry we can’t have, like, sexy mood lighting,” Dongmyeong said, blushing. “They have to be able to see, you know?” He gestured to the camera on its tripod at the foot of the bed. It was nicer than his webcam, able to stream HD video straight to his computer and out onto the internet. “Keep your face covered anytime you go anywhere in front of this camera. I’m starting the stream… now.” Dongmyeong clicked a button on the computer. His stream filled up, slowly at first, and then very quickly. He smiled. His followers must have missed him. “Just to be clear,” he said to the camera, “I am still single. Leedo is just a friend.” Then, he aggressively pulled Leedo into the frame by the collar of his white t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong covered Leedo’s face with his hand before tugging the face mask down below the trainer’s chin and giving him a hard, open-mouthed kiss. Leedo inhaled sharply through his nose as his eyes widened, and then they fluttered shut as he leaned into the kiss, pushing his tongue into the younger man’s mouth. Leedo’s hand wandered Dongmyeong’s torso, finally coming to rest against his hip. Dongmyeong rubbed Leedo’s growing erection through his grey sweatpants as they made out. He sucked Leedo’s plump bottom lip into his mouth and bit down softly, coaxing a moan out of the trainer. Leedo pulled away and stepped out of frame just long enough to pull his baseball cap off and remove his shirt, then replaced the cap and rejoined Dongmyeong at the foot of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept up for a few minutes, kissing with desperation and burning passion as they fondled each other. Eventually, Dongmyeong broke the kiss and covered Leedo’s face again. He unfastened his skinny jeans and rolled them down to his ankles, finally pulling them off completely and just leaving them on the floor where they lay. His throbbing cock was clearly visible through his lace panties. Leedo couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the younger’s underwear choice, but he said nothing, lest his voice give him away. He took his sweatpants off to reveal his own erection tenting the front of a loose pair of blue plaid boxers. Dongmyeong’s hand crept up Leedo’s inner thigh and under the boxers, massaging his balls. Leedo bit his lip, even if no one could see him do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong turned his attention to the camera. “Should I take my panties off?” The amount of donations spiked and he chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He took off the thin, lacey panties and let them drop to the floor beside his jeans, giving his almost painfully hard member a couple of strokes. More money flowed into his PayPal. “Do you want Leedo to take off his boxers?” His viewers voted with their wallets again and Dongmyeong snapped his fingers. “Take them off so I can suck you,” he commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leedo obeyed. Now fully nude, the two made out again, stroking each other’s cock. Leedo noticed that Dongmyeong kept himself waxed bare. The won kept rolling in. Dongmyeong covered Leedo’s mouth with the mask again and instructed him to stand and turn to the side, mouthing Leedo’s torso. He nibbled at Leedo’s nipples and licked his luscious abs before burying his nose in a swirling thicket of pubic hair and inhaling Leedo’s scent. Dongmyeong grasped Leedo’s cock and lapped at the dripping tip. He parted his lips and took it inside, to the back of his throat, hollowing his cheeks. Leedo moaned loudly as Dongmyeong swirled his tongue around the sensitive head of his cock. He tangled his fingers in Dongmyeong’s hair. Leedo realized very quickly that he wouldn’t be satisfied with a blowjob. He tugged at the younger’s hair and Dongmyeong came up for air, looking up at the older man. Leedo moved his mask and mouthed, “I want sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong nodded and stood up. He addressed the camera again. “Leedo says he wants sex,” he informed their viewers. “Do you want to watch him pound my ass?” They were suddenly at 400,000 won. “Good.” Dongmyeong winked. He got on his hands and knees on the mattress, angling so the camera would be able to see Leedo fucking him. “You’ll have to pop the plug out of my ass first,” he told Leedo, who was perfectly happy to gently free the metal plug from its confines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leedo rolled the condom over his aching cock and fingered Dongmyeong for a moment before deciding he would need more lube to fit inside. He grabbed the bottle and coated his cock sloppily before sliding just the tip inside his younger friend. “All the way, Leedo,” Dongmyeong moaned. Leedo leaned forward, letting his weight push his cock fully inside Dongmyeong’s tight asshole. Dongmyeong let out a choked moan as the trainer jabbed his prostate. Leedo tugged the mask down under his nose so he could breathe a little easier while he thrusted hard, in and out of Dongmyeong. Dongmyeong gripped his own cock and pumped it while Leedo fucked him into oblivion. By the time they were both spent, spilling cum in the condom and on the duvet, they had earned over 1,000,000 won. Not bad for a one-night stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong decided to be a good host and let Geonhak shower first. He took his turn after the trainer, damp and clean, collapsed on the mattress. The soiled duvet had been discarded, switched out for a heavy cotton blanket. When Dongmyeong emerged from the bathroom with his towel around his waist, he found Geonhak nestled under the blanket with his head on a pillow, watching YouTube videos. Dongmyeong slipped into a pair of boxer briefs. “You don’t have to spend the night,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak pulled back the blanket and patted the space next to himself, inviting Dongmyeong into bed. “I could use a night away from my place,” he said. “And I might be too tired to get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, but this means nothing,” Dongmyeong said as he climbed into bed beside Geonhak. “What are you watching?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Geonhak paused his video and pressed his phone, screen-down, against his chest. Dongmyeong looked at him quizzically. “Girl group videos,” he admitted. “They’re really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong snorted, rolled over, and fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning, Dongmyeong sent 564,000 won to Geonhak’s PayPal, his payment for performing the previous night. “Is that really only half of it?” he asked through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Dongmyeong replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Dongmyeong,” Geonhak said. He stared at his phone in disbelief. “How did you get started doing this camboy thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool it, hot stuff,” Dongmyeong said. “That number is not typical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still,” Geonhak breathed. “It’s a decent cushion. Or spending money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever I have left of my paycheck from the gym after my rent and bills goes in a savings account,” Dongmyeong explained. “I use the money from my side hustle as pocket money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks,” Geonhak said as he set his phone down. “For the money </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>the sex. That was nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for making me see God last night.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rainwater</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giwook sat behind the counter in the convenience store, flipping through a book he borrowed from Hyungu. He thought it would be interesting. It was some action adventure set in the 1400s. So far, it was doing more to put him to sleep than to pass the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door chimed, the electronic </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding</span>
  </em>
  <span> announcing the presence of a customer. Giwook glanced up from the book. It was the redheaded secretary from the fitness center. He offered a slight bow and Giwook hid his face in the book. He didn’t want the redhead to see him blushing. He was just a little embarrassed about possibly being recognized at work. After all, a convenience store is nobody’s first choice and he wasn’t keen on the pretty redhead catching him working for minimum wage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook returned his attention to the words on the page. The book was still boring. Giwook slyly watched the secretary over the book’s top edge until the man disappeared out of his line of sight, limping slightly. He apparently didn’t go to church. It was the main reason Giwook’s Sunday morning shifts were so slow and boring. A lot of people were in church. The redhead turned the corner with a bottle of shampoo in his hand and Giwook ducked behind his book again. It wasn’t practical. He would have to put the book down to ring purchases. “Blueboy,” the secretary called out to him. Giwook shrank in his seat. “If you’re not too busy reading historical fiction, can you tell me where I might find cold compresses? I thought I had one at my apartment but it wasn’t in the freezer when I looked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That way,” Giwook muttered, pointing in the general direction of the aisle the secretary had just emerged from. “They’re in the aisle just to the left of the one you were just in. So…” he lowered the book, “you worked out too hard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead’s cheeks flushed. “Yeah,” he said. “Long night with a personal trainer last night.” The secretary ducked into the aisle and came back out with a small doughnut-shaped ice pack and a box of pain relief patches. “So this is where you work, huh?” he asked, making small talk as he shopped. “They let you have blue hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Giwook replied. “Nobody really cares.” He set the book down on the counter, feeling a little more at-ease. “They let you dye your hair at the gym. I don’t know why you’re so surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know this isn’t natural?” the redhead teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody’s hair is that color without dye,” Giwook laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember if I ever introduced myself,” the redhead said as he set his purchases on the counter. “My name is Dongmyeong. I got your name from your liability form but I can’t remember what it is. I’m not great with names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook tapped the plastic name tag affixed to his apron. “Nice to know your name, Dongmyeong-ssi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you again, Giwook-ssi.” Dongmyeong winked. Giwook blushed. “Can you hold on for like, half a second? I just remembered I have no bread anymore. I used it all when I made breakfast a while ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You actually get up and make breakfast?” Giwook asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only when I have company,” Dongmyeong called back as he walked away towards the bread. He returned with a loaf of crustless whole grain white. “Don’t judge me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a lucky girlfriend, huh?” Giwook said, feeling his heart sink as he added the bread to Dongmyeong’s total.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no,” Dongmyeong stuttered. “Not girlfriend. I-my brother is moving back in with me now that the semester is over. He’s like, coming home from university. He was here earlier to drop off a few things at my apartment. He will drive me crazy the whole time he’s on break, honestly. He needs a job while he’s out of school though. Are you guys hiring here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can ask my manager?” Giwook said, unsure. “I know he’s not crazy about his new night shift guy, but I don’t know if he’s considering actually firing Hwanwoong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell names their kid Hwanwoong?” Dongmyeong asked, dumbfounded. Giwook shrugged. “Well, I guess maybe I’ll send my brother here tomorrow to ask about a job. His name is Dongju. He looks kind of like me. We’re twins. You’ll know him if you see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook watched Dongmyeong lift his shopping bag off the counter and limp out of the store, causing the door to chime again. He wasn’t sure why his heart rate was so elevated or where that tingle in his abdomen was coming from. He knew he never wanted to work with a personal trainer if he’d come out of it as sore as Dongmyeong. Giwook repeated the name in his mind. Dongmyeong, Dongmyeong, Dongmyeong. He wanted to tie the name to the redhead’s face so he couldn’t forget it before their next encounter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following Giwook’s shift at the convenience store, he took the bus to the stop closest to the apartment he shared with Hyungu. The heavy clouds started sprinkling him with a light drizzle as he walked from the stop to the apartment. The drizzle quickly grew to a downpour and Giwook rushed down the block to the apartment building. Life isn’t a drama. There was no handsome guy with an umbrella showing up to save him from getting soaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook pushed through the glass door of the apartment building and squished his way up four flights of stairs. He hated the way it felt when his shoes were soaked through. Giwook dropped his backpack when he reached the door to his apartment and pulled his lanyard out of the front pocket. He checked the big pocked to make sure Hyungu’s book was safe and dry. It was. He shoved the key into the lock and swung his backpack back onto one shoulder as he stepped inside. He slipped out of his uncomfortably squishy shoes at the door, cringing at the cold of the floor leaching through his wet socks. His wet bangs stuck to his forehead, dripping rainwater down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook stripped down and threw his entire outfit in the washing machine tucked into a recess in the hallway before padding naked to the bathroom. He wasn’t concerned about being seen. Hyungu would still be at work for a few hours. Giwook turned on the shower, filling the bathroom with steam. Rainwater made him feel dirty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook stepped under the stream of hot water and let his mind wander. Usually, it would take a path through some video games or movies, sometimes making a pit stop at Captain America’s ass or Black Widow’s tits. This time, however, it danced straight to Dongmyeong, dripping sweat as he exercised. Giwook shook his head, trying to clear that thought like an Etch-a-Sketch. He barely knew the guy! And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> fantasized about actual people. But there was something about those toned muscles and velvet lips that tantalized him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t have a girlfriend. This is fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Giwook thought as his hand slid down to his aching groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started slow, blushing furiously, as though someone was watching. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, Captain America. It’s not cheating when you’re not real. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Giwook hummed softly as his cock responded to his hand, growing harder and begging for more attention. He squeezed it tighter and quickened his pace, exhaling a big breath between his lips. His right hand braced against the shower wall while he played, hums and sighs turning to moans and gasps. He imagined being joined in the shower, Dongmyeong dropping to his knees to wrap those perfect lips around his throbbing cock and shove his fingers knuckle-deep into Giwook’s ass. No, wait. He didn’t want to be fingered. Oh, except that he definitely, really did. He wanted to know what the fuss was all about. Giwook moved his hand up, giving all his attention to the most sensitive part of his cock. He rubbed circles around the tip with his thumb while he squeezed, flicking his wrist. “Ah, f-fuck,” he breathed as he came in his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook’s hand slipped slowly down the wall as he watched his cum swirl down the drain. The remnants of his orgasm made his ears ring. He quickly washed himself, shut off the shower, and wrapped up in a soft towel. The realization that he’d just masturbated to the very </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea </span>
  </em>
  <span>of being blown by the secretary from his gym hit just as he was putting on fresh clothes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, standing half-dressed beside his bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I have a crush on this guy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can thank Robin (praise_gayngel) for Giwook jacking off in the shower. It was all his idea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Warm Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong lay on his stomach on the cushioned massage table. The sound of the downpour slapping the roof was louder than the playlist pouring out of the speakers in the dimly lit room. The aromatherapy oil in the warmer on the shelf smelled like eucalyptus and peppermint, with just a hint of orange peel. Dongmyeong had been given the option to choose his scent when he got there. He wanted energy and stress relief, and his masseur knew exactly what oils to blend for him. Hyungu’s hands were warm, gliding smoothly over Dongmyeong’s bare back, slicking him with massage oil that smelled like teatree. Hyungu was pressing hard, working out all of Dongmyeong’s tension. “It should be illegal for it to rain this hard on the only day I have off every week,” Dongmyeong mumbled. He heard Hyungu chuckle softly as the masseur’s hands kneaded the space between his shoulder blades. “Do you like your job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those strong hands worked their way down Dongmyeong’s right arm, to his hand, squeezing and pulling at his fingers. Hyungu returned to Dongmyeong’s shoulder and repeated the process before sitting in a stool beside the table and focusing on massaging Dongmyeong’s hand. It felt like heaven. “I do,” Hyungu said. His voice was gentle, like he was afraid he’d ruin Dongmyeong’s relaxation if he spoke too loudly. “I’ve been doing it for two years and I’ve loved every minute.” He moved Dongmyeong’s hand, placing it next to Dongmyeong’s head and circling around to focus on his left arm and hand. “Do you like your job, Dongmyeong-ssi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually,” Dongmyeong replied. “There are aspects I could live without.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Hyungu hummed. His thumbs dug into Dongmyeong’s palm. He placed Dongmyeong’s left hand next to the left side of Dongmyeong’s head and poured more oil into his hand. He worked his way down Dongmyeong’s sides, to his hips. Flipping the heavy plush blanket up off Dongmyeong’s legs, Hyungu started kneading the back of Dongmyeong’s thighs. Dongmyeong moaned involuntarily. Another chuckle issued from Hyungu. “Could be worse. Some people fart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuck,” Dongmyeong said, giggling. “If I wasn’t chatting with you, I’d fall asleep under your hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be fine,” Hyungu said in the same soft tone as before. “I have clients fall asleep all the time. I take it as a compliment. Lots of stuff happens on the massage table.” He was moving down Dongmyeong’s calves now, working his way all the way to Dongmyeong’s feet. “Guys fall asleep and snore. Guys moan. Some guys get hard. It’s all normal bodily responses.” He lifted the heavy blanket, carefully averting his eyes from Dongmyeong’s bare bottom. “Turn over on your back.” Dongmyeong obeyed. “Make sure you’re comfortable before I put the blanket over you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong adjusted himself, smirking at the masseur. “You can cover me again, Hyungu-ssi.” Hyungu replaced the blanket and started working on the front of Dongmyeong’s legs. Hot hands left Dongmyeong briefly and came back slick with oil again. “Do you only work on men?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the most part,” Hyungu said, slick hands slipping up along Dongmyeong’s thighs. “They try to keep men and women separate around here. It makes sense. I wouldn’t want to make a woman uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter to you that I’m gay then?” Dongmyeong asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu draped the blanket over Dongmyeong’s legs again, moving up to his waist. “Never occured to me,” he said. “I wouldn’t have known if you didn’t say anything. But I’m sure you’re not the only gay man I’ve worked on. I mean, my roommate is bisexual. It’s not a bad thing. It’s just different from what I’m used to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong sighed contentedly and settled his shoulders into the padded table. “I appreciate your respect,” he said. Hyungu loomed above Dongmyeong’s head, dragging his hands over Dongmyeong’s taut chest and shoulders. “If you were my roommate, I’d probably try to make you do this for free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu shook with laughter. “You say that like you think Giwook-ah hasn’t tried.” He moved up to gently massage along Dongmyeong’s hairline, surprising the younger man. Hyungu’s fingers pressed gently into Dongmyeong’s temples. “How do you feel now, Dongmyeong-ssi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like wet noodles,” Dongmyeong mumbled. “I won’t be able to walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu chuckled as he pulled his hands away, wiping the oil off on a towel. “Let me get you a glass of water. You can idle here for a while and recover.” He disappeared through the heavy wooden door and Dongmyeong closed his eyes, inhaling the gently energizing scent of the aromatherapy oil. He wondered where Hyungu learned aromatherapy. Probably from the same place he learned massage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Hyungu returned, carrying a glass of cool, filtered water. Dongmyeong sat up to receive it and took a long drink. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was. “You’ll probably be thirsty for a while,” Hyungu explained. “And I recommend going straight home and resting for the rest of the day. As long as you have the day off, you should be able to do that, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Dongmyeong hummed into the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I mean that,” Hyungu warned. “No shopping. No cleaning your house. Just go lie down and watch a movie or something. Your lymph nodes are draining. If you work too much today, you’ll stop up the flow.” Dongmyeong wasn’t sure what the masseur meant, but he sounded like he knew what he was talking about. “Do you want a refill?” Dongmyeong looked into the nearly empty glass in his hand and shook his head. “I’ll leave you in here to relax for a bit and dress yourself. Just take your time. I don’t have another appointment for a couple more hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do that on purpose when they schedule you?” Dongmyeong asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hyungu replied with a smile. “It gives clients time to unwind, and it gives the masseurs a break. My job is pretty physically demanding. I’d offer to let you squeeze my muscles but, you know, you can barely move.” He took the glass out of Dongmyeong’s hand as Dongmyeong lay back down. “Just come out when you’re ready, Dongmyeong-ssi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too formal,” Dongmyeong said as his eyes fluttered shut. “Call me Dolmaengi.” Hyungu smirked and stepped out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later, Dongmyeong still felt like mush. He put his clothes back on and emerged from the massage room. Hyungu smiled over his book. The cover looked like a children’s novel, with a little boy standing on a moon. “Thanks for stopping in to see me, Dolmaengi.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong settled into his pillows, his laptop in his lap. He fired up Myths of Dravenia. His fae glided across the ground on shimmering yellow wings. She was a bit smaller than a halfling. He had done some Naver searching and found out that he could be assigned team quests as soon as he hit level five, but his fae had trouble crawling past level two. She was fragile. He didn’t know what else he expected, really. But he knew he would have to find a party to join up with, and soon. He needed higher-level players who would be willing to help him level up by protecting him in battle. How hard could it be to find a party?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want a Hyungu massage too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Home Invasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong’s door was unlocked when he arrived home from work that Monday. That… didn’t seem right. He locked his apartment when he left. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>locked his apartment. Upon cautiously stepping inside, Dongmyeong noticed a few things were amiss. Namely that there was a backpack leaning against the side of the sofa, and his twin brother was sitting cross-legged on the sofa cushions and watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the TV. Dongmyeong sighed heavily and dropped his duffel bag by the door. His twin, Dongju, turned his head to acknowledge Dongmyeong. “Hey, you’re home!” he said, flashing a gummy smile. “Why does your lock stick like that? I could barely pull my key out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it sucks,” Dongmyeong said simply, shutting the door behind him. “When did you get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju checked his phone. “Couple hours ago,” he said. “I brought my stuff to your room, except my backpack. I can’t lose anything out of it, so I thought it would be safest out here. And there are a few bags of groceries on the counter in the kitchen. Mom told me to bring food with me. She’s afraid you’re not eating well. And her kimchi jjigae is in the fridge in a plastic container. She thought we might both be homesick without it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong slipped his shoes off and shuffled into the kitchen. “You stopped to see Mom on the way here?” he asked, beginning to lift items out of Dongju’s reusable canvas bags and put them away. The Cocoa Puffs go in the cabinet. The fresh fruit can stay on the counter. The container of cookies, which also bore their mother’s trademark, would probably find its way into Dongmyeong’s mouth eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Dongju said. He turned around on the sofa, placing his hands on the backrest and staring at Dongmyeong. “She’s worried about you. Her and Dad both. They want you to visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I call once a week,” Dongmyeong said with a shrug, biting into one of the cookies. He held one up to his brother, who shook his head. “Besides,” he swallowed the first mouthful of their mother’s homemade raspberry white chocolate chip cookies, “I’m an adult. They don’t beg you to visit. I do wish she’d give me this recipe though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in college,” Dongju argued. “They’re not begging me to come home because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> working for my degree. Which is what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>should be doing. What do you do when you’re not at work?” His eyes scanned the small, but well-appointed apartment. “How much money do you make, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you unpack this time, or are your bags just all over my bed again?” Dongmyeong deflected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Myeong-ah!” Dongju whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ju-yah!” Dongmyeong mimicked. “If you must know, I have a side hustle that brings in a fair amount of money. Life is not hard for me. I don’t feel like I need a degree to earn a lot of money. But if you really want to get into a discussion of finances, you have to get a job here while you’re on break. I can’t have you dependent on me. And before you ask me to help you find professional work, Dongju-yah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nobody </span>
  </em>
  <span>in Seoul is going to hire a multimedia production major who hasn’t completed his degree. You need a hustle, little brother.” Dongmyeong took a second cookie out of the container and sat down next to his twin. “So I talked to a friend of mine yesterday. Asked him to put in a good word for you with his boss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Dongju asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was at the gym today with his roommate,” Dongmyeong began. “He says you just have to go to his workplace and talk to the manager. Tell him who you are. You’ll be set up with a job in no time flat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>dancing around the actual job title,” Dongju said, eyeing the older twin suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ll be a convenience store clerk.” Dongju raised a hand to swat his brother. Dongmyeong instinctively blocked his face. “Don’t be pissy! I helped! Lee Giwook says it’s a really easy job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you find nothing else for me to do?” Dongju swiped the cookie out of Dongmyeong’s hand and took a bite. “Something less… paltry? What about where you work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to train you to do my job so I could have a few more days off, but that would cut into my paycheck and I don’t want that.” Dongmyeong watched the credits roll on the TV. “Listen, I love you. But this is the biggest city in Korea. Everything is fast. Everything is competitive. Please, be thankful you have your foot in the door somewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju leaned back and huffed out a sigh before stuffing the last of the cookie in his mouth. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it pains you to say it,” Dongmyeong teased, then yelped as Dongju’s palm landed hard against the older twin’s thigh. “Don’t hit me! I’ll call Mom and Dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your side hustle?” Dongju asked. “Please, tell me you’re not doing porn.” Dongmyeong flushed beet red. “Myeong-ah?” Dongju turned his body, a horrified expression crossing his features as he studied the blushing twin who refused to make eye contact. “It’s not porn. Is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell Mom and Dad,” Dongmyeong blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nasty!” Dongju wailed. “Your bed better be clean! We have to share it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to,” Dongmyeong argued. “You can sleep out here.” He yelped again as Dongju pinched him near his armpit. “My bed is clean! God, I did laundry yesterday, between talking with Lee Giwook and getting a massage. Speaking of Giwook, go meet his boss. I’ll give you the address. You should take the bus. There is a stop like, right outside the store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong grabbed his brother’s phone and made a note of the convenience store’s address. He hated being hard on Dongju, wanted to wrap his little twin up in a blanket and squeeze him, or return to the way things were when they were kids. But he was afraid that if he coddled Dongju, the boy would lose out on valuable life experience. Dongmyeong felt that everyone should work a shitty job at least once in their life. It builds character.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Gyeonghee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Yeo Hwanwoong-ssi,” Giwook addressed the yawning blond behind the convenience store counter. “How much stocking did you leave for me to do today?” Half of his mouth quirked up in a teasing smile, so that Hwanwoong would understand he wasn’t trying to be an asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None, Giwook-ssi,” Hwanwoong replied. He started untying his apron, fumbling at the ties in the back as they tangled around each other. “I did everything. I found a stepladder for the higher stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Giwook moved around the counter to stand behind the smaller man and gently removed Hwanwoong’s hands from his apron ties. “Good job, then.” Giwook untangled the narrow strips of fabric holding Hwanwoong’s apron to his torso. “But that means I’ll be so bored all morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you won’t,” Hwanwoong said with a giggle. The blue apron finally fell free and he lifted it off over his head, hanging the neck loop on a hook on the wall. “Read the note by the register. It’s for you. And good luck, trainer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook counted out Hwanwoong’s till and noted the balance in the book under the register. Then, he picked up the note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lee Giwook,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Your trainee will arrive at 6 AM. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I trust you will teach him well.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That’s what he got for telling Dongmyeong he would help his twin get a job. Stupid of him, trying to please the pretty redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong made a small purchase before he left. He carried a small bag of dog treats to the counter. “You have a dog?” Giwook asked. “Do you have pictures? I love dogs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>dog,” Hwanwoong managed through a yawn. “I’m trying to get someone’s attention so they’ll go out with me. I figure the best way to do that is to make this person’s dog happy. If the dog likes me, the human will follow suit, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook shrugged. “Makes sense, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong waved as he left, dog treats in hand. Giwook sat down and cracked open Hyungu’s novel again. Once he had pressed through the first dozen chapters or so, it really picked up. He was in the middle of a battle between some knights and the protagonists of the novel, a band of magic-using barbarians. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand tapped on the counter, yanking Giwook’s attention from the book’s pages. “You got my note?” his manager asked. Giwook nodded. “Good. I’m trusting you to teach this kid everything you know, since you’re the one who recommended him. I know he’s not your first trainee, so I expect him fully ready to work on his own by Sunday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Giwook mumbled as the manager retreated to his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No boxes left out this time,” the manager’s voice carried to the cashier’s counter at the front of the store. “Maybe Yeo Hwanwoong is good for something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook returned his attention to the book. He helped a few customers, but nothing particularly exciting happened. Nothing, that is, until Dongmyeong’s twin showed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was taller than Dongmyeong, with short brown hair. This twin’s face was a little narrower, but the pair shared the same lips, dimples, and expressive eyes. And what did his eyes express? The younger twin was tired and not terribly excited about his new job. “Hello,” Giwook greeted him with a smile. “Are you Son Dongju?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy standing before him nodded. “How did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like your brother.” Giwook shrugged his shoulders and set his book down. “Come around to my side of the counter. We have an apron and nametag ready for you already. Come on. I don’t bite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Lee Giwook, then,” Dongju assumed, stepping through the space where the counter opened up for the cashiers. “Dongmyeong talks about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook felt his ears get hot. “He does?” He helped Dongju into his apron. “That’s… cool. Here, let me teach you the register.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Dongju was using the register with little assistance by the time his and Giwook’s shift ended at noon. Baekhee, the girl who came in for the afternoon shift, taught Dongju how to do the count and balance each cashier did at the beginning of their shift. “Aww, you got a little underling,” Hyungu cooed, throwing his arm around Giwook’s shoulders as soon as the blue-haired cashier stepped out from behind the counter. Dongju scowled behind them. “Do you want to eat anything before the PC bang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Giwook replied. “Maybe we should grab a healthy lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Healthy?” Hyungu spluttered. “Are you sick? You don’t want endless cheeseburgers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, please,” Giwook said. “You’ll discourage me if you tease me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! It’s just… shit, Giwook-ah. Next thing you’ll tell me you want to sign up for college courses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they are on break right now,” Giwook said as he and Hyungu stepped outside into the light drizzle. They moved quickly under the bus stop shelter. “This is the time to get myself enrolled, isn’t it?” Hyungu nodded proudly and ruffled Giwook’s hair for the thousandth time in their lives. Giwook was convinced his hyung thought he was a puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju quietly joined them at the bus stop. “I don’t recommend Keimyung University unless you want to spend a lot of time in Daegu,” he offered shyly, startling Giwook. “That’s where I go. It’s a great school, but you would be far from Seoul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your major?” Hyungu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Multimedia production,” Dongju replied. “I want to work behind the scenes on music shows, or maybe dramas.” He crept slightly closer to the two established friends. “Giwook-ssi, what would your major be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve put a lot of thought into this,” Giwook began. Hyungu cocked an eyebrow at him and he jabbed his elbow into the older boy’s ribs. “A </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Robots are cool. I’d like to be a robotics engineer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Dongju exhaled. “And here I thought you’d be a history major. I peeked at the book you were reading all day.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s his,” Giwook explained, pointing at Hyungu. “Hey, Dongju-ssi. If you’re not busy today, do you want to come with us to get lunch and go to the PC bang? We play Myths of Dravenia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t played it yet,” Dongju muttered. “Is it a lot of fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tons of fun!” Hyungu promised. “We’ll help you get past the first few levels. It’s hard to level up by yourself. You practically have to be in a party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju nodded his agreement, following the other two boys onto the bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a quick meal of noodles, which was not exactly healthy but not the questionable cheeseburgers he was used to at the PC bang, Giwook was ready to teach Dongju the ropes. He and Hyungu helped Dongju create a character, a human rogue. “This is great,” Giwook gushed as he guided Dongju through the equipment screen. “We don’t have a rogue yet. Actually, we really just have the two of us. I’m a dwarf hunter, and Hyungu is an elf ranger. So I’m built like a tank and I can use melee and ranged attacks. Hyungu is less robust and mostly uses ranged attacks. He has a cool plasma rifle that does a lot of damage. You’ll be great for sneaking around and stealing loot and stabbing stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like me, honestly,” Dongju cracked. He played through the tutorial, tapping Giwook on the shoulder when he was finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Comfortable with the controls?” Giwook asked. Dongju nodded. “Okay, great. You see this? Down here in the bottom left corner? It’s your chat feed. You get a regional chat feed until you’re in a party, then you automatically get the party chat, which is like little talk bubbles that pop up by the avatars. You still have the regional chat at the bottom though. Join our party and I’ll show you how to use the party chat.” Dongju did. “There’s voice chat too, but you have to enable it with certain players. They don’t recommend enabling voice chat for anyone you don’t know personally, because people can be real assholes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Dongju said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, their little party was approached by a level 3 fae hunter. She had yellow gossamer wings and carried a spear that glowed with the power of fire. She requested to join the party, and Hyungu, as the party leader, approved her. “Hi!” she typed in the party chat. “I’m pretty new. Can you guys help me level?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hyungu typed back. “I’m Hyungu. The dwarf is Giwook. The human is Dongju. He’s new too. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fae delayed for a moment, then her response came through. “Gyeonghee,” she said. “Sorry for the delay. I’m at work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A rebel,” Giwook teased. “I like this fae already. Come on, Gyeonghee. We’re going to grind for XP.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. It's A Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giwook stood in the men’s shower at the fitness center, letting the hot water soothe his aching muscles. Nobody had warned him that getting fit and healthy would be so painful. He glanced at Hyungu over the chest-high walls that separated each shower stall. Hyungu was aggressively lathering himself with soap. “Do you want to go to the PC bang?” Giwook asked.</p><p>“Can’t, Giwook-ah,” Hyungu replied. He dipped his face under the shower stream and started scrubbing it. “I have a date in a couple of hours. I want to go home and get ready for it.”</p><p>“You have a date?” Giwook echoed in surprise.</p><p>“Yeah,” Hyungu said. He poured a generous glob of shampoo into his hand and worked it into his hair. “Why are you so shocked? I’m asexual. Doesn’t mean I don’t want love.” Giwook continued to stare at Hyungu. “You haven’t met him, but you will if things go well. He’s… really great, Giwook-ah. His name’s Keonhee. I met him at work. He does facials and body exfoliating in the bathhouse. I’m never in that part, but I ran some fresh towels to them yesterday because we were short-handed. And he was just, you know, there, with this huge smile on his face. We took our meal breaks at the same time and talked and it just… clicked. So I asked him to go out to lunch with me today.”</p><p>“Does he know?” Giwook asked, picking up his own shampoo. His hair dye was fading to a blueish grey and he was considering buying a box of dye at the convenience store and touching it up.</p><p>“Does he? Giwook-ah, we agreed on a time and place to meet today,” Hyungu sighed. “He knows it’s a date.”</p><p>“No, no. Does he know you’re ace?” Giwook squeezed his eyes shut as the shampoo ran down his face.</p><p>“I haven’t told him,” Hyungu said. “I’m sure he won’t mind. I’ll tell him today.”</p><p>“The last one minded,” Giwook mumbled.</p><p>“Keonhee is different, Giwook-ah,” Hyungu argued. “I know it. You didn’t hear the way he talked with me yesterday. You couldn’t hear his laugh. I really think he’s pretty great.”</p><p>Giwook finished rinsing and turned off the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the stall in shower sandals, heading for the lockers. There was a man at the lockers already, putting his street shoes away and pulling out a pristine pair of running shoes. Giwook turned his back to the tall stranger while he dressed. He glanced back after clothing his lower half, just in time to catch the man tying his shoes. Each foot took less than a second, and Giwook couldn’t figure out how he did it. He stood up and turned towards Giwook, and that was when Giwook noticed his shirt. It bore the logo and motto of Seoul National University. Giwook swallowed his shyness.</p><p>“Excuse me,” he called, tugging his own t-shirt over his chest. The stranger cocked his head to the right and regarded Giwook with questioning eyes. Giwook pointed at the man’s shirt. “Are you a student?”</p><p>The stranger looked down at the design across his torso. “Me?” he asked. “Yeah. Working on my Masters. Are you a student?”</p><p>Giwook shook his head. “Not yet,” he said. “I’m trying to decide where to apply. Does SNU have a robotics program?”</p><p>“In the engineering department, yeah!” the stranger confirmed with a smile. “That’s my major. You want to be a robotics engineer?” Giwook nodded. “How’s your math?”</p><p>“Pretty good,” Giwook replied. “I’ve had some impressive test scores.”</p><p>“You better be impressive. They won’t just take you because you think robots are cool,” the stranger teased. “Anyway, I’m Jin Yonghoon. If you get in at SNU, feel free to reach out to me if you need help in a class.”</p><p>“Lee Giwook,” Giwook said, placing his hand on his chest and bowing slightly to Yonghoon. “Nice to meet you. And thank you for the offer.”</p><p>“No problem,” Yonghoon smiled. “I’m on track to graduate magna cum laude. I know my stuff.”</p><p>“I don’t know what that means,” Giwook admitted sheepishly.</p><p>“With high distinction or honor,” Yonghoon explained. “You know, it doesn’t matter much. I hope I’ll see you on campus soon, Lee Giwook-ssi. I’ve gotta run.” He pointed at his shoes. “Literally.”</p><p>Hyungu emerged from the showers just as Yonghoon was leaving the locker room. “Hyung!” Giwook blurted. Hyungu startled and stepped back, nearly losing the towel around his waist. He grabbed it quickly to save himself from embarrassment and blinked at Giwook. “I think I know where I want to go to college.”</p><hr/><p>Giwook and Hyungu left the locker room together. Dongmyeong smiled at them from behind the front desk. There was something shimmering along his lower eyelashes and making his eyes really pop. Giwook thought he looked stunning. “Giwook-ssi,” Dongmyeong began. “Your hair looks like a winter sky.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and laying his chin on his fingers. “It’s pretty.”</p><p>Giwook felt his ears heating up and hoped his hair was covering them enough to hide his blush from Dongmyeong. “Is it <em> that </em>faded?” he whined. “I should get more dye today.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re putting the summer sky back into your hair?” Dongmyeong said. “That’s fine too. It’s a little wild, but I think blue is a really nice color on you.”</p><p>Giwook looked away so he wouldn’t fall into Dongmyeong’s inky doe-eyed gaze. “Thanks,” he squeaked. Well, that was an embarrassing voice crack. But it really <em> did </em>feel like Dongmyeong was flirting with him. “What’s your brother up to today?”</p><p>“Him?” Dongmyeong leaned back and pouted, thinking. “Well, he’s not working today. He’s probably on the sofa at my apartment, eating ice cream out of the carton and watching children’s shows. Why?”</p><p>“He plays Dravenia with us now,” Giwook said. “I invited him along after our shift yesterday. He’s my trainee. I asked because I was hoping to assemble at least half of my party for some grinding today. Hyungu-hyung is leaving me for the afternoon, so we obviously won’t have him. But maybe Gyeonghee will be online. She’ll play with me.”</p><p>“Okay, I understood most of what you just said.” Dongmyeong blinked at him. “You might need to explain things in Korean instead of gamerspeak. But not right now. Have fun playing your games!”</p><hr/><p>Hyungu left the apartment smelling like nice cologne. He had dressed up a little, in a nice pair of dark blue jeans and a lilac button-down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. After being assured that he looked and smelled wonderful at least one hundred times, he ruffled Giwook’s hair and made for the door. </p><p>Giwook mixed the contents of his hair dye box in the provided bottle, slipped on a pair of protective gloves, and started applying the foamy mixture to his hair. He liked the foaming hair dye. It covered better than other kinds he had tried in the past. Once his hair was fully saturated in bright blue dye, he plopped down on the living room sofa and fired up his laptop.</p><p>Giwook had invested in a gaming laptop. While he and Hyungu didn’t have the fastest internet speed, it would do well enough for a short bout of Dravenia while he waited for the dye to set. He opened himself up to party invitations and wandered the map, occasionally checking for his friends’ usernames in the regional chat. He was getting bored, smashing the sixth digipawn of the day with his axe, when he received a party request from Gyeonghee. She had approached alongside and started jabbing at the digipawn with her fire spear. He accepted. “Hi, Giwook,” she typed after the digipawn exploded in a shower of metal and parts. </p><p>“Hi, Gyeonghee,” he typed back. “Voice chat?”</p><p>“I’m at work. Sorry.”</p><p>Giwook smiled to himself. “Are you ever off work?”</p><p>“Sundays,” came the response.</p><p>“I’m off this Sunday,” Giwook typed. “Let’s do it then.”</p><p>“It’s a date,” Gyeonghee typed, adding a giggle animation from her avatar.</p><p>“Wow,” Giwook breathed. His ears flushed red, just like they did when Dongmyeong was flirting at the gym. Come to think of it, so far, Gyeonghee reminded him of Dongmyeong. The two of them caused a similar feeling in his stomach. He typed, “Do you want to do a loot raid?”</p><p>“You have to teach me how,” Gyeonghee replied.</p><p>“I will.”</p><hr/><p>Giwook allowed his hair to dry naturally after rinsing out the blue dye. He only got a little bit on his clothes, and there was a small blue stain on his left wrist. He was filling the rice cooker so he and Hyungu would have rice to go along with their dinner that night when Hyungu returned from his date.</p><p>Hyungu approached, setting one hand on Giwook’s lower back and looking over his roommate’s shoulder. “Did you rinse the rice?” he asked.</p><p>“I rinsed it twice, like you always do,” Giwook replied. He turned, catching a glimpse of Hyungu’s 1000-watt smile. “How was your date?”</p><p>Hyungu’s whole face flushed. “F-fantastic,” he exhaled. “Keonhee’s great. I can’t wait for you to meet him. He’s really just so lovely to look at. And he kissed me before the bus showed up to take me away. He has the softest lips. We got dalgona at a street stand after lunch. He shouldn’t have had any because it’s bad for his braces. Anyway, he paid for mine and had the ajussi press it with a heart design. I didn’t manage to poke the heart out without breaking it, but Keonhee thought it was cute how hard I tried.”</p><p>Giwook grinned, listening to his hyung babble on and on about his wonderful first date with Keonhee. “New boyfriend?” he asked when Hyungu stopped for breath.</p><p>“I wouldn’t go that far,” Hyungu dismissed, laughing. “Not yet. It was just a little kiss. But we’re going out again on Thursday.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tinder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On Saturday, when Harin showed up for his early morning workout, Dongmyeong leaned across the desk to greet him. He knew his whole weekend would be great if he could flirt with the actor. Or at him. Really, just flirting in Harin’s general direction would be fine. “Harin-ssi,” he cooed. “How are you doing with filming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For my show?” Harin asked, fixing Dongmyeong in a sparkling gaze. “Mmm, we’re almost done. It’s hard to believe it will all be over next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong sat up straight and widened his eyes. “Next week?” he blurted. “Wow. Most dramas take so much longer to film. You must nail everything on the first take! You talented man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin seemed almost to purr as Dongmyeong stoked his ego. “No, no,” he laughed, remembering his modesty. “This is just a shorter series. And really, there are some things that are very difficult to film. Kissing scenes, for example. When Somin and I filmed our first kissing scene, I couldn’t stop blushing and laughing. I pulled away out of pure awkwardness more times than I can count.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, yes. Somin, the leading lady. She and Harin were rumored to be romantically involved. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, so what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dongmyeong thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s still the tastiest eye candy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“You know, the papers all say that you and Somin-ssi are a couple,” Dongmyeong breached carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that.” Harin rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled something Dongmyeong couldn’t make out, blushing furiously. “You know, just between you and me-” he winked. “And that’s all you, or anyone else, needs to know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin continued on his way to the workout room as Dongmyeong deflated. He leaned back in his chair. He fiddled with a pen, twirling it between his fingers, watching Harin as the actor did bicep curls with a pair of quite heavy hand weights. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good for Somin, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong let his mind wander while he stared through the window. He was looking at Harin, but thinking about everything else. Was Dongju really planning on stopping by to have lunch with him? If he logged into Myths of Dravenia, would Giwook or Hyungu be online? Were they working that day? He had agreed to voice chat with Giwook when they played the following day. Rather, Gyeonghee, Dongmyeong’s invented persona, had agreed to voice chat with Giwook. Should he be practicing to sound more feminine? Would Giwook figure him out right away? Maybe they would just never speak again if he did. Giwook would stop showing up to work out. Hyungu would hate Dongmyeong for tricking them. Dongmyeong would have to flee the city to escape the embarrassment. True, a couple of nerds didn’t exactly equal the entire city of Seoul laughing in his face, but at the same time, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>nerds. Nerds have superpowers. Nerds could expose him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin stayed for two hours instead of just one. On his way out, he told Dongmyeong he was preparing for a casting call for a feature film. An </span>
  <em>
    <span>international </span>
  </em>
  <span>feature film. He would have to work with specialists to make himself sound better in English, cut down on some of that heavy accent and stilted speech. Dongmyeong had no idea what that had to do with a longer workout. He was just glad to have something to watch for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak showed up at 10 AM, looking grouchy. At first, Dongmyeong was afraid someone had recognized him in their livestream and outed him online. Then, he spoke. “Dating is the hardest thing in the world,” Geonhak complained. “I should just do what you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need the competition, Leedo,” Dongmyeong teased. “Who’s got you all ruffled?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a specific person,” Geonhak grumbled. “It’s Tinder. Half the guys are spambots, the next third of them are looking for a casual fuck. No offense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None taken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a very small dating pool.” Geonhak pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I turned my notifications off last night, after I got tired of every guy I matched with either trying to send me to a porn site and collect my credit card information, or asking how big my cock is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big.” Geonhak raised an eyebrow at the redhead. “That’s the answer you should give. Big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Geonhak said, rolling his eyes. “Just because you’ve seen it six-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven times. And it was in my ass last week.” Dongmyeong fluttered his eyelashes. “I can’t remember names, but I remember how many times I’ve seen your penis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird!” Geonhak exclaimed. “You’re weird. I’m going to set up for my class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to cover my lunch at 12:30!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, weirdo.” Geonhak walked into the workout room with more confidence than Dongmyeong expected from a man who whines about Tinder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong kept an eye on his friend while Geonhak worked on setting up equipment for the class he was teaching. He was setting up squishy, comfortable mats in the open area where they held yoga classes. This was a new service of Geonhak’s: a weekly beginner-level Barre class he would hold every Saturday at 11 AM. His plan was to bring more business to the fitness center by putting himself on display as a juicy piece of eye candy, and Dongmyeong totally expected it to work. Though, he did find it a little amusing that his big, burly Leedo was teaching Barre, ballet-inspired fitness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong glanced out the window in time to catch the masseur, Hyungu, walking hand-in-hand with some tall mystery man. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was interesting. Dongmyeong would ask about him when he went in for his massage the next day.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>True to his word, Dongju met Dongmyeong for lunch at a tiny restaurant down the block. They sat at one of the outdoor tables, Dongmyeong sipping iced citron tea while his twin ignored his own cold brew latte in favor of swiping and scrutinizing his phone screen. “What do you think of him?” Dongju asked, turning his phone so Dongmyeong could look at the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, no,” Dongmyeong said, wrinkling his nose at the selca that stared back at him from Dongju’s screen. “His hair looks like his mom cuts it. Swipe left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so mean!” Dongju laughed, but still swiped the guy into his dislike pile. “Oh! Wow, what a tank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see your heart-eyes through your sunglasses, little brother,” Dongmyeong joked. “Let me see him.” Dongju turned his phone. “No. Absolutely not. Dongju-yah, you cannot date that man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Dongju whined. “He’s gorgeous. God, just look at those lips. I’m swiping right. He’s a right-swipe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucked him,” Dongmyeong blurted. Dongju’s mouth fell open and he stared at his brother. “Last week. He works at the gym with me. He’s a personal trainer. He is covering my lunch break as we speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he good?” Dongju asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was he? Yeah. He was fine. He was a really good time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right-swipe!” Dongju exclaimed. “Oh hey, we matched.” Dongmyeong stuck the straw of his drink back in his mouth and waited quietly for their food. “Is he really nice?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong nodded. “I’d rather you didn’t go out with someone I’ve had sex with,” he said. “It’s weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s weird.” Dongju was typing on his screen, probably sending a flirty pick-up line to Geonhak, and Dongmyeong wanted to crawl into a hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants a relationship, Dongju-yah,” he warned. “You can’t just have a fling with this one and drop him when you go back to Daegu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju shrugged. “Whatever happens, happens.” He nodded in thanks as two steaming bowls of food were placed in front of them. “You should ask my coworker out. His ears turn red when I talk about you at work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giwook?” Dongmyeong spluttered, pausing as he lifted his chopsticks. “I can’t ask Giwook out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it,” Dongju said. He lifted a crisp chunk of pork to his lips. “He likes you.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Anxiety and Vetiver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongju left the apartment at 3:30 so he could be on time for his first solo shift at the convenience store at 4. Dongmyeong felt him get out of bed well before that, and heard his twin cross into the bathroom for an energizing shower. But Dongmyeong liked sleeping in on his Sunday mornings, so he burrowed himself deeper under the duvet and stretched out, kicking his legs into the space his brother had vacated. He wanted to wish Dongju luck for his shift, and to tell him that he would be in later to grab a snack and check up on him. But the bed was so warm and the pillows so soft, and Dongmyeong drifted off to sleep again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke four hours after his brother’s departure, sprawled out on his back. After a glass of water and a piece of toast with a fried egg on top, he was ready to practice Gyeonghee’s voice. He didn’t dare raise his register too high. If he did that, it would sound comical. He knew he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>sound </span>
  </em>
  <span>like a man pretending to be a woman. He settled for softening his tone, speaking gently, and lifting it slightly, just enough to sound feminine. He grabbed a cheap pair of earbuds, the shitty ones that had come in the box with his old iPhone. He didn’t have a gaming headset, so they’d just have to be good enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He booted up his laptop and logged into Dravenia, unsure if Giwook would even be online so early. He wasn’t, at least as far as Dongmyeong could tell. Now, at level 5, Dongmyeong’s fae was a little more powerful and less likely to die in one or two blows, so he wandered the map for a while, picking fights with digipawns. Blast columns were still a major challenge. They were impervious to his fire magic, so he couldn’t kill them from a distance. When he got close, they had an easier time hitting him with powerful plasma shots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept it up for a while, collecting scrap parts and minerals to exchange for new weapons and armor. There was fancier equipment in the game as well, stuff he would need to pay for with actual real-world money. Dongmyeong wasn’t quite that committed just yet, but there was a fae halberd available for 30,000 scrap and he wanted that. Suddenly, a party request popped up on his screen. It was Giwook. Dongmyeong accepted and enabled voice chat. “Hi, Gyeonghee!” Giwook said, his voice carrying through Dongmyeong’s cheap headphones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong took a deep breath, and in Gyeonghee’s voice, he timidly replied, “Hi, Giwook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re trying to farm scrap, there’s an easier way,” Giwook said. “It’s a little bit of a hike, but if you follow me, I’ll show you where it is and how to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Gyeonghee-Dongmyeong agreed, following the powerful dwarf through the ruined city. Giwook’s avatar swept the laser axe off his back and sliced cleanly through a low level digipawn in one fluid motion. Dongmyeong’s fae got some of the XP because of party sharing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should let you kill things,” Giwook apologized. “You’ll get more XP that way.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong played until 10:30, when he told Giwook he had to sign off and go visit a friend. He did want to drop in on Dongju at the convenience store before his massage, and he would have a free hour if he logged off right then and got ready to go. Plus, he was beginning to feel like he was straining to keep Gyeonghee’s voice. It was becoming uncomfortable and tight in his throat. Luckily, Giwook didn’t pressure him to stick around and play longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong pulled the earbuds out and rubbed his ears. If they were going to keep doing voice chat, he was going to need some tea, some honey, and a nicer headset. He took a quick shower before leaving the apartment. No sense making Hyungu massage him when he wasn’t clean. The masseur probably wouldn’t appreciate it much.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The door at the convenience store played its droning electronic chime as Dongmyeong stepped through the door. Dongju sat behind the counter, smiling at his phone. He looked up and greeted Dongmyeong. “Myeong-ah!” he said. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to stop in and see how my favorite brother was doing,” Dongmyeong cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only brother,” Dongju scoffed. “Geonhak asked me for a date after I clock out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, that’s so weird,” Dongmyeong mumbled, shutting his eyes. “Does he know I’m your brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I haven’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>him yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son Dongju!” Dongmyeong whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you so upset about?” Dongju asked. “It’s not like you have feelings for the guy. I mean, if he’s on Tinder, you’re not his boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Dongmyeong said. “I have no feelings for him, except that he’s absolutely delicious. And I’m not his boyfriend. I just think it’s weird. I’ve never dated anyone you’ve slept with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t dated anyone since we were 16, Myeong-ah.” Dongju leaned against the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s not even talk about that.” Dongmyeong yanked the reusable shopping bag out of his back pocket and set it on the counter for Dongju to keep track of while he shopped. “I totally stopped thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>guy, and now he’s at the fitness center a few times a week. Like, who does he even think he is? I’ve kept quiet about it, but I know he recognizes me.” He sighed, dragging a hand through his hair to push his bangs out of his face. “Anyway, tea, honey, and something made of chocolate and empty calories. That is what I want right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong set off to peruse the aisles of the convenience store. He had a little more spending money than usual, thanks to that livestream with Leedo, so he bought the more expensive, organic honey. He picked up a box of green tea and moved on to the snacks. He piled an assortment of chocolate snacks - Binch, Kancho, and Choco Pie - into his hands and took everything to his brother at the register. Dongju smirked as he rang Dongmyeong’s purchase. “Are you falling off the wagon?” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having a treat,” Dongmyeong explained calmly. “I’m an adult. I can eat trash if I want to.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Hyungu informed him with a good-natured smile. “I’m afraid I have to charge you extra for making me wait five minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, hyung,” Dongmyeong sighed. “I know you’re joking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scent?” Hyungu took Dongmyeong’s canvas shopping bag from him as they walked down the hall to one of the massage rooms. He marked it, flipping the sign to its red “occupied” side, and hung the shopping bag on one of the coat hooks on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need to relax,” Dongmyeong said. “I feel anxious.” He sat down on the massage table and watched the masseur select oils, drawing them into a dropper and filling the oil warmer on the shelf. “What are you mixing this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu turned around and Dongmyeong felt bad when he saw the look on the masseur’s face, eyebrows knit together in concern and heart-shaped lips pulled into a pucker. “Valerian, jasmine, sweet basil, and just a drop of tulsi. I’ll use a diluted vetiver massage oil today.” He managed a small smile. “Deep breaths, Dolmaengi. It’ll all be okay, whatever is making you feel this way.” Hyungu dimmed the lights in the room and made for the door. “You know how this works. Strip down, get on the table, and I’ll be back in a few minutes to put hot towels on your feet and get to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong didn’t know where Hyungu went when he disappeared from the massage room, but at his last appointment, Hyungu had returned with very warm hands. Maybe they had some kind of hand warmer for the masseurs. He pulled his t-shirt off over his head and folded it, placing it in the same spot Hyungu had told him to put his clothes last time. His shoes were next, and he tucked his socks inside of them so they wouldn’t get lost. He dropped his shorts and folded them, setting them on top of the shirt. Finally, he removed his boxer briefs and placed them on the very top of his clothing pile before tucking himself under the plush blanket on the massage table, lying on his back. Dongmyeong lay there for a couple of minutes, just breathing in the aromatherapy oils.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock, knock, knock! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Dolmaengi, I’m coming in,” Hyungu called from the other side of the door. He waited several seconds before opening it, stepping through quickly, and shutting the door behind himself. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Dongmyeong hummed. He was beginning to feel better already. Hyungu turned on another weird ambient playlist, filling the room with sounds that seemed to swirl through the air. “Do I get to chat with you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Hyungu said softly. He was in masseur mode, all gentle tones and sweet smiles. He took two pure white towels out of the warmer at the foot of the table and lifted the blanket off Dongmyeong’s feet. “Let me know if these feel too hot.” He wrapped the towels around Dongmyeong’s feet, and the redhead felt himself melt a little. He exhaled a contented little moan and Hyungu chuckled. “That’s a good sound.” He flipped the blanket back down over Dongmyeong’s towel-wrapped feet and moved up to the head of the table, grabbing his massage oil along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you while I was working yesterday,” Dongmyeong began. “Out the window of the fitness center lobby. Who’s your boy toy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu snorted, pouring diluted vetiver oil into his hand and spreading it between his palms. His hands, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>hands, laid heavily on Dongmyeong’s shoulders. “He’s not my boy toy,” Hyungu protested as he began to smooth his hands down Dongmyeong’s chest. “He’s my… well I haven’t officially asked him yet, but we started dating each other this week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s tall,” Dongmyeong said. “And cute. Good for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hyungu laughed. “Keonhee’s really sweet. He works over in the bathhouse. I don’t know if you’ve used any of our bathhouse services, but you would probably love them. Not that I’m trying to make a sale or anything.” He worked his hands down Dongmyeong’s arm. “It’s hard to find someone willing to keep going out with you after you tell them you’re asexual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re asexual?” Dongmyeong asked. “You just don’t do it at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu shrugged as he poured more oil into his hand, moving down Dongmyeong’s body. “I don’t feel sexual attraction. At all. People are more…” he paused here, thinking. Dongmyeong watched Hyungu’s face as he worked, rubbing the grassy-smelling oil into his skin. “More like art, for me,” he finished. “Like, I look at you, or Giwook-ah, or Keonhee, and I think of how pretty you are to look at. That doesn’t mean I don’t welcome the experience. It’s nice when it happens. It’s just not something I do because of attraction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m your polar opposite,” Dongmyeong whispered. “I’m glad you found a man who accepts you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, Dolmaengi.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Soul Cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giwook had a rare Monday morning off work, but he couldn’t manage to sleep in. He had been tossing all night, his brain rushing at full speed. He had submitted an application for enrollment at Seoul National University the previous day and it was making him nervous. Gyeonghee had disappeared from their game with very little warning, telling him she was meeting a friend. He guessed she probably had a boyfriend. To take his mind off it, he decided to finally get around to applying for his robotics major. He knew it would take quite a long time to hear back from the college, but, God, what if they thought he was a fool?</p><p>At 7 in the morning, Hyungu rapped his knuckles softly against the wooden door frame of Giwook’s open bedroom door. Open, because the apartment was frequently warm at night and he liked the airflow. “Giwook-ah,” Hyungu singsonged. “If you’re willing to get up and hit the gym with me, you can meet Keonhee. We’re meeting up for a workout together.”</p><p>“Ten more minutes, hyung,” Giwook groaned, rolling over to put his back to the doorway. “I’m nervous.”</p><p>Hyungu laughed. “Oh, don’t be nervous. Keonhee’s <em> so </em>friendly! You’ll love him!”</p><p>“I applied for SNU yesterday,” Giwook said.</p><p>“Oh.” Hyungu’s laughing stopped. “That’s great! I’m proud of you. Really, I am. You did amazing on your entrance exams last year, and I think it is about time you finally picked a place. Now, let’s get you up and go to the gym. A little exercise will take your mind off waiting for the results.” Giwook swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut. The bed dipped, and Hyungu rubbed soothing circles into Giwook’s back. “Come on. Everything will be fine. It’ll all work out, Giwook-ah. You’re as lucky as a dragon. I can’t wait for that acceptance letter to show up in our mailbox downstairs.”</p><p>“You’re a good hyung,” Giwook mumbled into his pillow. “Seven more minutes.”</p><p>Hyungu laughed again, soft little giggles, as he settled in against Giwook’s back. He wrapped his arm around his younger friend, planting a kiss on his shoulder. “I’ll wake you in seven minutes.”</p><p>Seven minutes passed and Giwook felt himself being slowly rocked from side to side. He sat up and rubbed his face, yawning. “I need breakfast,” he groaned. “And coffee.”</p><p>“No caffeine before a workout!” Hyungu scolded, standing up and straightening his clothes. “It constricts your blood vessels. You get less oxygen to your muscles that way. I have protein bars you can have. Go fill a water bottle.”</p><p>“Hyung, you suck,” Giwook complained. He stripped off his pajamas and dug out a set of workout clothes. He dressed quickly and joined Hyungu in their kitchen to fill up his favorite water bottle. It matched his hair almost perfectly, and that was why he favored it. He left the bottle uncovered on the counter while he scanned the cupboard for a flavor of protein bar that wouldn’t taste like a bland mixture of puffed rice and dirt. When Giwook turned back around, strawberry shortcake bar in hand, he caught Hyungu holding his beloved blue bottle and adding a purple packet of mysterious powder.</p><p>“It’s electrolyte powder,” Hyungu explained coolly, sensing his roommate’s confusion. “It helps you stay hydrated. And it’s grape flavor, so it’s like a win-win.” He discarded the empty packet in the trash, capped Giwook’s bottle, and shook it to dissolve the powder. “Trust me, you’ll thank me when your ass is sweating on the treadmill.”</p><hr/><p>Lee Keonhee was perhaps the lankiest person Giwook had ever seen in his life. The bathhouse worker had to be six feet tall, lean, and with just the longest arms in the world. He wrapped those long arms around Hyungu’s shoulders when they arrived outside the fitness center, planting a sweet kiss on the masseur’s forehead. “Keonhee-yah,” Hyungu said. His tone of voice dripped sugar syrup from every syllable. Giwook had never seen his friend in such a state. “Meet my longtime friend and roommate, Lee Giwook. Giwook-ah, this is Lee Keonhee.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Keonhee sang with a blinding smile. He had a row of glittering silver braces on his bottom teeth, causing a pronounced lisp, but he spoke clearly enough. He cupped Hyungu’s face in his hands and leaned down, letting their noses bump together. “Everyone you know is short like you,” he teased Hyungu before tipping his head and connecting their lips. They parted again and Hyungu smiled up at him with stars in his eyes.</p><p>Giwook couldn’t contain his smile. They looked good together and he was happy to see his hyung being treated nicely.</p><p>“This might be weird timing,” Hyungu began, his chin still resting on Keonhee’s hands, “but will you be my boyfriend?”</p><p>Keonhee seemed taken aback. “I… thought I already was,” he admitted. “I’ll be your boyfriend.”</p><p>“Yay!” Giwook cheered. “Let’s go inside before the sun bakes us alive! It’s too early in the morning to be this hot.”</p><p>Dongmyeong was standing up behind the desk when they got inside, beaming widely. He had seen everything through the huge windows in front of the fitness center. “Yah, you guys are so cute, I want to throw up!” he cried. “So, Stilts, are you planning on coming in more often? Boyfriends make good workout buddies, or so I’ve been told.”</p><p>Keonhee stared at Dongmyeong. “My name isn’t Stilts,” he said.</p><p>“I suck at names,” Dongmyeong said. </p><p>Yonghoon walked into the lobby behind them, nodding at Dongmyeong. Giwook thought he saw Dongmyeong’s smile falter for a split second as the redhead bowed, but he was back to full sunshine in no time. </p><p>“I work a lot, but since I pay for my membership, I might as well use it,” Keonhee explained with a shrug. “Having my boyfriend to cheer me on is just a bonus.”</p><p>“So cute,” Dongmyeong gushed. “Have a good workout, guys!” He sat back down while Yonghoon checked in, and then the student followed the rest of them into the exercise room. </p><p>“Oh, Yonghoon-ssi,” Giwook said. He spun around to walk backwards and address the older man. “I applied at SNU yesterday.”</p><p>“Did you?” Yonghoon said. His eyes widened and he smiled. “Hey, good for you! I hope you get in. Giwook, was it?” Giwook nodded. “Good luck, Giwook. Nothing smells quite like an acceptance letter.”</p><p>Giwook hopped on a treadmill and adjusted its settings, matching his pace to it as it slowly crawled to life. He’d start with a brisk walk, transition to a jog, walk again to steady his breathing, switch to a run, and end with a cooldown walk. He watched his roommate do leg lifts and thought about trying the weights sometime. The treadmill next to his beeped a few times and he turned to look. It was Keonhee, pressing buttons and setting up for a run. “Don’t mind me,” Keonhee said. “Although if you want to talk, I’d really like that. I want to get to know my boyfriend’s roommate.” He started slow, just like Giwook. “I bet you play that game too, right? The one Hyungu-yah always talks about?”</p><p>“Myths of Dravenia, yeah,” Giwook said. “We play in a party together all the time. And we have a couple of other party members. One is my coworker at the convenience store, Dongju. The other is a girl I only know in the game. Her name is Gyeonghee.”</p><p>“I’d like to join you sometime,” Keonhee said. “That is, if that’s okay with you. I don’t want to be the Yoko Ono to your Beatles.”</p><p>“But would John have written <em> Imagine </em>without her?” Giwook asked. Keonhee smiled. “I’m cool with you, Keonhee-ssi. Hyungu-hyung seems happy with you, so I say you can play with us. The moment you fuck things up with him, you’re out of the party.”</p><p>“Deal,” Keonhee said.</p><hr/><p>“Giwook!” Dongmyeong blurted as Giwook walked through the lobby with Hyungu and Keonhee. They were on their way back to Giwook and Hyungu’s apartment to watch Star Wars. He spun around on his heels. “I’m off at 6 PM and you’re meeting me at Soul Cup for coffee.”</p><p>“I… I am?” Giwook stammered.</p><p>“You are,” Dongmyeong said. “You know the one on the next block over?” Giwook nodded. “Good. See you there. I’ll pay for your coffee.”</p><p>“Okay,” Giwook muttered. “So I’ll just meet you there when you’re off work?”</p><p>“Yeah. Bye, guys! See you later, Giwook!”</p><p>They walked out of the fitness center, Hyungu and Keonhee jabbing and teasing Giwook the whole time. He couldn’t feel any of it. He felt disconnected from his body. He was confused. If Dongmyeong was inviting him on a date, as the two older boys kept insisting, he was awfully aggressive about it. Still, Hyungu and Keonhee ribbed him about it until they reached the bus stop. They rode the bus quietly. Koreans don’t like noisy people on public transportation.</p><p>Despite Giwook’s protests, they were starting with <em> Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. </em> Giwook hated the prequels. Hyungu hated the thought of his boyfriend missing out on any part of the whole story. Giwook was of the opinion that <em> Return of the Jedi </em> was the superior Star Wars film. He grumbled about it while he made popcorn in the kitchen. The couple sat on the sofa, Keonhee’s arm over Hyungu’s shoulder and fingers laced together. Giwook was going to be a third wheel until he left for Soul Cup. He accepted this, but acceptance didn’t stop the awkward feeling he had when he sat down at the other end of the sofa from a kissing couple. He picked up the Roku remote from the low table in front of the sofa and started the movie, reaching over to nudge Hyungu’s side. “ <em> You </em> want to watch the shitty prequels, hyung,” he sighed.</p><p>Halfway through the movie, Keonhee blurted, “Wait!” Giwook hit the pause button on the remote. “Which one of them is <em> really </em>Queen Amygdala? I’m confused.”</p><p>“Amidala,” Hyungu gently corrected. “Amygdala is a part of the brain, Tokki.”</p><p>“Padmé is really Queen Amidala,” Giwook explained. “Natalie Portman’s character. The other one is a false queen. A decoy.”</p><p>“But Padmé said she was the decoy,” Keonhee said.</p><p>“Padmé revealed herself as the queen on Naboo,” Giwook said. “Pay attention, Keonhee-ssi! Of all the prequels, this is the one that sucks the least.” He hit play and the film continued.</p><p>They would have been able to binge all three parts of the prequel trilogy before Giwook had to meet Dongmyeong, but Keonhee lost interest after <em> Attack of the Clones. </em>Giwook didn’t fault him for that at all. The films were all over two hours long, and the prequels had a lot of long-winded diplomacy in them. Giwook waved the couple off as they left the apartment to get ice cream and walk along the Han. At least he wouldn’t have to stomach any more late-90s, early-00s Star Wars that day.</p><hr/><p>Giwook was a little late getting to Soul Cup. He had become distracted by a cartoon on TV and missed the bus, which required him to run to another bus stop if he wanted to be almost on time. Good thing he’d been running lately. He scanned the café, looking for Dongmyeong. Just when he thought he had arrived first, Giwook spotted the redhead at a table, staring at his phone. He had one hand wrapped around some blended coffee ice cream hybrid drink with a mound of whipped cream on top, sprinkled with pink sugar. Giwook approached, taking the seat opposite Dongmyeong.</p><p>“Oh, hey!” Dongmyeong said in surprise. He locked his phone and set it face-down on the table. “I was beginning to think you stood me up. Let’s get you a drink.”</p><p>They stood up, Dongmyeong tucking his phone into the back pocket of his tight jeans, and made their way to the counter. Giwook initially ordered an iced Americano, wanting to be as inexpensive as possible. Dongmyeong snorted at him. “I don’t want to cost too much,” Giwook insisted.</p><p>“Stupid,” Dongmyeong scoffed. “Give him one of these,” he said, pointing at the drink in his hand. “The kind with Oreos in it. These are good as hell, Giwook. Try it.” He thrust the drink into Giwook’s face, the straw barely grazing Giwook’s bottom lip. Giwook’s eyes widened. “Take a sip. I don’t have cooties.” Giwook opened his mouth, wrapped his lips around the straw, and sucked. “Good?” He nodded. “As I said, one of these.”</p><p>“It’s an expensive drink,” Giwook mumbled.</p><p>“And I invited you out,” Dongmyeong argued. “You showed up. I should give you a treat just for that.”</p><p>Giwook received his drink, which was topped with crumbled Oreo cookies, and Dongmyeong led him to a table outside. “Why did you invite me out for coffee?” Giwook asked as he sat in the uncomfortable metal chair. <em> I don’t have enough padding for this, </em>he thought to himself, shifting until he was almost comfortable.</p><p>Dongmyeong perched gracefully on his chair. He was almost dainty compared to Giwook. “I just wanted to,” Dongmyeong said, taking a long sip of his drink. “Is it a crime to like someone now?”</p><p>“No?” Giwook replied, uncertain.</p><p>“Tell me more about yourself. I barely know you at all.” Before Giwook could ask what exactly Dongmyeong wanted to know, he elaborated. “Why blue? Why do you work at a convenience store? How did you meet your roommate? I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”</p><p>“It’s my favorite color, I was broke and needed a job, and Hyungu used to live in the same neighborhood as me when we were kids,” Giwook said. “Why red?”</p><p>“It’s sexy,” Dongmyeong replied with a giggle, running his fingers through his hair. “Loosen up. I told you, I like you. You don’t have to be so edgy.” Giwook sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. “That’s better. It’s not an interview. Not even a date.” Dongmyeong nibbled at his lip. “Unless you wanted it to be.”</p><p>“Can I see how things go before I decide if I want this to be a date?”</p><p>Dongmyeong laughed harder this time. “Anything you want.”</p><p>“You don’t sound like you’re from Daegu,” Giwook commented. Dongmyeong cocked an eyebrow. “I mean, your brother goes to university in Daegu. I just assumed you guys have some familial ties there.”</p><p>“We’re from Suwon,” Dongmyeong said.</p><p>“Cool.” Giwook took a sip of his drink. It was almost too sweet, and certainly would have been without the bitterness of the coffee to balance it out. “Hwaseong Fortress. Have you been there?”</p><p>“Only every year of school.” Dongmyeong rolled his eyes. “Enriching historical experience, my ass. It was cool, but I didn’t need to go every fucking year.”</p><p>“I always liked it.”</p><hr/><p>Giwook followed Dongmyeong onto his bus. He skipped the stop closest to his and Hyungu’s apartment in favor of walking the redhead home. “You really don’t have to,” Dongmyeong said softly, smiling with his eyes. “I get home just fine on my own all the time.”</p><p>Giwook regarded him across the aisle of the bus. They stood together, holding onto yellow poles. “Maybe I just feel like hanging out a little longer.”</p><p>When they reached Dongmyeong’s stop, Giwook followed him out to the sidewalk. They walked to Dongmyeong’s apartment building together, making small talk. Giwook felt like they would never run out of things to talk about. When they stopped outside Dongmyeong’s building, Giwook studied it. It was a little nicer than where he lived with Hyungu, and he wondered how Dongmyeong afforded it on his own. “We’ll do this again soon,” Dongmyeong said. Giwook thought he caught the hint of a blush on Dongmyeong’s cheeks as the secretary reached over and playfully tickled him on the chin. “Okay?” Giwook nodded once, and Dongmyeong disappeared inside the building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Bulgogi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong arrived home after work on Tuesday to find a note from Dongju. He was on a date with Geonhak and said not to wait up for him. “Weird,” Dongmyeong muttered, crumpling the note in his fist and tossing it in the trash. He figured he had a few hours to himself, at least. He went to his bedroom and dug the box out from under the bed before booting up his laptop and setting up for a livestream. One-on-ones were fun, but he made more money per session in a livestream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kneeling on the bed, he waved at his camera. “Hi!” he sang. “Throw me 1,000 won if you have a daddy kink. Or if you’re just not opposed to me calling you daddy.” He watched more than a few thousand won flow in. “Okay, daddy. Anything for you.” He peeled his shirt off and ran his left hand down the front of his body. “Do you want to see my toys?” He started with the plugs. “This one feels cold when I put it inside and I always shiver a little. Every time.” He picked up the pink one. “This one vibrates.” He demonstrated, pressing the button and holding it in to set the plug at its most intense setting. More donations. “Oh, okay, you like that one.” Dongmyeong giggled. “But let me show you the rest. I only have two more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the neon green dildo and held it in front of the camera. “This one doesn’t do anything special,” he explained. “It’s just big and I like it. And finally…” Dongmyeong showed his beads to the camera. “Secretly, these are my favorite. Maybe my second favorite? My vibrating plug is my favorite. But, daddy, I think I’ll play with my dildo for you today, if you don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he took his pants off and showed a soft cock to his viewers, Dongmyeong coyly covered his mouth, pretending to be embarrassed. “Now, what should I do about this? It’s so floppy!” He wrapped his fingers around his cock and wiggled it. “Wake up! Daddy wants you to stand up.” Kneading and tugging his member to encourage it, Dongmyeong leaned back to give the camera a better view while it grew and hardened. More viewers joined the stream. “If you’re just joining me, I’m about to lube up and stick a big green dildo in my ass. Not quite Hulk’s disco stick, but</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong grabbed his lube, slicking his fingers, and then lay back with his legs pulled up against his chest. He circled his hole with his fingers, feeling his heart rate pick up, feeling excited and ready to enjoy himself. He pushed one finger in, moving excruciatingly slowly, knowing he was being flooded with donations. “You like it, daddy? Watching me finger myself?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Christ, the shit I say for money.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he felt sufficiently prepped, Dongmyeong coated his dildo and slipped it inside. He moaned softly, adjusting to the size as it slid deeper and deeper. He pulled it out and thrust it back in, fucking himself for his viewers and moaning like it really was the most fun he’d ever had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two gentle taps on the bedroom door sent Dongmyeong scrambling. “Fuck!” he spat as Dongju stepped inside. “Did I tell you to come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Dongmyeong!” Dongju yelled, shielding his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck out, Ju-yah!” Dongmyeong was gathering up his duvet, trying to cover himself. “Can I not have any goddamned privacy in my own apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju left the bedroom, slamming the door. “Sorry!” he called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Dongmyeong breathed, running a shaky hand through his hair. He looked at his camera. “I’m so sorry about my brother.” Glancing at the computer, he saw that his donations were spiking. “Wait, did you… did you like when he walked in on me, daddy? Well, don’t get used to it. We didn’t do that on purpose. Where’s my dildo?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong emerged from his room after cleaning up and dressing. He poured himself a glass of water. “What in the celestial fuck did I walk in on?” Dongju asked from his place on the sofa. He made no motion to stand or turn around to address his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My side hustle,” Dongmyeong replied casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to launder your bedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, just like I did after your boyfriend fucked me in front of that same camera.” Dongmyeong took a sip of water. “How are things going on that front? You came home a lot earlier than I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Dongju said. “Things are good. He knows we’re brothers. He’s only a little weirded out by it. Might have spent the night with him, but he wants to take it slow. Good kisser though. Nice lips. I suppose you know that already.” Dongju paused. “How much money did it take for you to stoop so low?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Low?” Dongmyeong scoffed. “You call that low? Sex work is </span>
  <em>
    <span>work, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dongju-yah. I get paid hundreds of thousands of won to masturbate. I have boundaries. I have rules. I cater to weird kinks once in a while, but there are things I will not touch, for my own safety. I respect myself. I’m not stooping. I’m having fun. And you probably wouldn’t have had shit for a birthday present from me this year if I wasn’t doing this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dongju sighed, standing up from the sofa. He walked around it and into the kitchen. Dongju took a yogurt drink out of the refrigerator and peeled back the lid. “What do you call it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you do. What do you call your side hustle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a camboy,” Dongmyeong said. “Live porn at the click of a mouse. There are lots of us. In fact, I know this one named Kim Youngjo who is also based in Seoul. Come to think of it, I haven’t seen him online lately. Maybe he found a boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju leaned against the counter, sipping his drink. “And when things work out between you and Giwook?” he asked. “Will you be retiring?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Dongmyeong shook his head. “I make good money doing this. If things work out and he - or any man I date - wants me to stop, I’ll think about it. But if it’s not a dealbreaker, hell, he can join me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” Dongju said. He tipped his head back, polishing off what was left in the little bottle. “Do your laundry, please? And don’t tell me anything else about the time you fucked Geonhakie.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The following day, Giwook surprised Dongmyeong at the end of his shift. Blueboy was waiting for him outside the front door of the fitness center. Dongmyeong nearly backed into him while he was locking the door. “Dongmyeong,” Giwook said, announcing his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giwook!” Dongmyeong replied, spinning around and laying his hand over his pounding heart. “You might have just startled me a little. Do you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need?” Giwook rubbed his chin. Dongmyeong thought it was cute the way he stroked his imaginary beard. “Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>need, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not really. Today is payday. Do you want to go out to dinner with me? I owe you for the coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee costs less than dinner.” Dongmyeong leaned back against the building and tucked an errant lock of hair back, out of his face. “What did you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bulgogi?” Giwook suggested. “And you can give me your phone number so I don’t have to hang out outside your workplace like some sort of stalker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong reached out for Giwook’s phone. He put in his contact information, saving himself under the name “Hot Gym Redhead,” and walked along the sidewalk with Giwook. “You know, bulgogi is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>more expensive than coffee,” Dongmyeong began. “I’ll have to take you out for pizza soon to make up for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like pizza.” Giwook’s ears reddened and Dongmyeong stifled a giggle. His brother had been telling the literal truth. Giwook blushed at his ears first, and he blushed for Dongmyeong. “How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good,” Dongmyeong said. “My brother has been going out with a guy I’m intimately familiar with, so that’s awkward as hell.” He decided not to even mention Dongju walking in on his side hustle the day before. Too much information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Dongmyeong stretched his arms overhead, reaching up for the lazy summer sun. “What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” Giwook said. “Work is boring, as always. And I’m waiting for a letter from SNU. They’ll either accept me or they won’t. Either way, I’m worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“College boy,” Dongmyeong flirted. “College boys don’t always afford bulgogi dates so easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most college boys don’t have really pretty receptionists to take on bulgogi dates.” Giwook shrugged as his blush spread from his ears to his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m pretty?” Dongmyeong asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook bit his lip. “So pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held the door for Dongmyeong when they arrived at the restaurant. No man ever held a door for him before. Giwook entered the restaurant on Dongmyeong’s heels and asked for seating for two. “I’m a guy,” Dongmyeong said as they walked to their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just making sure. You’re kind of treating me like a girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m treating you like I like you.” Giwook paused for a moment. “Should I stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t stop.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Giwook used the tongs to flip the bits of beef on the grill. Dongmyeong watched hungrily. Giwook was good with the utensils. He’d managed to cut the steak into cubes of mostly equal size. He cooked it over the hot grill like he knew what he was doing. Their table was laden with banchan, and the rice and kimchi kept coming every time the boys emptied a dish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong noticed as he looked around the room, that the restaurant was mostly populated by groups of people. Friends and colleagues, some tourists, probably a family or two. He and Giwook appeared to be the only party of two, and he was fine with that. Giwook was comfortable company, now that he wasn’t shying away like he had at the beginning of their coffee date. Dongmyeong sipped his sikhye. When Giwook set the tongs down and picked up his chopsticks, Dongmyeong did the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both loaded up blanched bean leaves with freshly grilled steak, adding rice and vegetables before wrapping the whole thing up. “Open your mouth,” Giwook said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had a thousand-won note for every time a man said that to me,” Dongmyeong joked, “I’d have 3,000 won? I think?” He obeyed anyway and Giwook fed him, plucking a piece of steak off the grill and plopping it on Dongmyeong’s tongue. “Don’t forget to give me your number soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t forget.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Giwook insisted on walking Dongmyeong home from the bus stop again that night. Dongmyeong didn’t fight him. It was growing dark as the sun dipped down below the Seoul skyline and he felt safe with his hand held tightly in Giwook’s. “Before I forget,” Giwook said, pulling out his phone. He typed something and waited a few seconds. Dongmyeong’s phone buzzed in his pocket. “See you soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” Dongmyeong replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook gave their hands a little jiggle and took a step back. He looked like he was hesitating, or maybe thinking about something. He stepped forward again, dipping his head, and planted a kiss on Dongmyeong’s right cheek. They both blushed as he pulled away, dropping Dongmyeong’s hand. “Goodnight, Dongmyeong.” Giwook walked away, back in the direction of the bus stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong touched his cheek with his fingertips, watching Giwook walk away. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had a text from an unknown number. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Giwook,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the message read. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I like you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He saved the number under the nickname “Blueboy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. So Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giwook walked into work in the morning with his eyes half-closed. He yawned. “Good morning!” Hwanwoong sang from behind the counter. Giwook thought he sounded unusually chipper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Giwook replied. “God, I’m so tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong bent over, leaning on his elbows on the counter. “Who kept </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> up all night?” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Giwook laughed. “Step back so I can balance your till.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guy or girl?” Hwanwoong asked as he took a few steps back and Giwook popped the cash drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guy,” Giwook sighed. “You might know him, kind of. You’re at least only one degree removed from him if you don’t know him. Son Dongmyeong. He’s Dongju’s twin brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord, there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>of that guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even remotely.” Giwook pulled a stack of bills out of the drawer, counting them while he spoke. “They’re like opposites. Dongju-ssi is so quiet. His brother is… imagine if sunshine could talk. Anyway, he asked me out a couple of days ago and treated me to coffee. It felt like I finally had permission to like him a little, so I took him out for bulgogi yesterday. He gave me his number and we texted each other all night. I actually kind of feel bad about it. He starts his job at 5:30 every morning except Sundays. He’ll be dragging at work today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Hwanwoong commented. He took his apron off, still watching over Giwook’s shoulder as the younger cashier counted the money in the drawer. “So, are you telling me you care for someone? Is he your boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my boyfriend,” Giwook groaned. He could feel his ears getting warm again. “We’ve just gone out a couple of times. I don’t even know if they were dates.” He sighed and added, almost too quiet for Hwanwoong to hear, “And I kissed him on the cheek last night when I walked him home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> not sure?” Hwanwoong cried. He threw his hands up in resignation. “I’ll never understand you. Not in a million years, Lee Giwook. I need more dog treats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did you empty the first bag?” Giwook asked as Hwanwoong set off on his way to the small pet care section of the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunny loved them!” Hwanwoong said. “What a cute dog. I might like Sunny more than I like Youngjo, if I’m being honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are things going with Youngjo-ssi?” Giwook wasn’t worried about being too loud and disturbing the customers. He and Hwanwoong were the only people in the convenience store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong hollered back, “Great! He likes drawing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like one of his French girls?” Giwook joked as Hwanwoong approached the counter. He had a bag of the same treats as last time and a family size pack of Shin ramyeon. He set them on the counter and smirked at Giwook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, dumbass,” Hwanwoong laughed. “He’s an artist. Youngjo is a design major at SNU. He’s just keeping his skills limber until the break ends and he goes back to school. But if you must know, yes, he has drawn me naked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Giwook said. “I mean that quite genuinely, hyung. I’m glad you’re having a good time. Go home and get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwanwoong paid for his purchase and waved at Giwook as he left the store. Giwook sat down on the stool and opened Hyungu’s book. He was officially more than halfway through it. While it felt like a real slog at times, the story was compelling enough to keep him reading. He was beginning to understand why Hyungu always said he couldn’t just leave a story unfinished. It would feel unjust, like a disservice to the book and its author.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook was so tired, he didn’t notice the time passing. Before he knew it, it was noon. Baekhee was late. His manager called her to make sure she was on her way, then told Giwook to clock out. His shift was over, after all, and it wasn’t his job to be accountable for his coworkers. The manager would take over on the register for him. Hyungu and Keonhee were wandering around, and Giwook caught up with them by the instant foods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to the PC bang,” Hyungu said, throwing an arm around Giwook’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, I’m so tired,” Giwook complained through a yawn. “I was up all night texting with Dongmyeong. I think I need a nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, do you know how far away Keonhee’s neighborhood is?” Hyungu asked in disbelief. “He came all the way here so we can all go play Dravenia together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Flower,” Keonhee said, taking Hyungu’s hand. “I’m not upset. Let Giwook go home for a nap. We’ll go out to lunch now and just grab Giwook when he wakes up.” Giwook yawned and nodded. “See, Flower? The poor boy is exhausted. Let him sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hyungu sighed. “Giwook-ah, go home. Text me when you wake up from your nap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook wrapped an arm around Hyungu’s waist, giving his roommate a quick squeeze, before leaving the store. He made his way halfway down the block, slumping on the bench at the bus stop. He checked his phone to see if Dongmyeong was texting him from the fitness center, then figured he probably wasn’t allowed to text at work. Looking after a convenience store was one thing, but Dongmyeong was in charge of the whole front office operations of a fitness center. Surely he needed to focus more than Giwook did at work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If the pregnant woman next to him on the bench hadn’t nudged Giwook’s arm when the bus arrived, he would have missed it while staring blankly at his phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She probably thinks I’m drunk, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, climbing into the bus. He kept his transit card in his back pocket, and simply bumping his butt against the terminal was enough to pay his fare. He made his way towards the middle of the bus and clung to one of the poles. Giwook was afraid he would fall asleep if he rode sitting down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk from the bus stop to the apartment building was easy. He did it in the fresh air and sunshine, a gentle breeze blowing in from the southwest. It was the trudge up the stairs that nearly did him in and he dragged his feet up the last flight. Giwook didn’t bother locking the apartment behind him when he got inside. He didn’t pour a glass of water or have a snack. He went straight to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straight to his room, and face-down on the bed. He assimilated. He became one with the pillows. He’d never missed his bed so much after an 8-hour shift. Breathing one last, exhausted sigh, Giwook fell into a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke at 2 PM. His phone was buzzing and his stomach growling. The phone was the easier fix at that point, so he picked it up and checked the notifications on the screen. He had several missed texts from Dongmyeong. Giwook rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and squinted to read them. The last one caught him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just having a really bad day. I’m sorry. I need to vent and I don’t know who else to talk to. I’m so hungry. I’m putting off my lunch break until you answer me so that we can go out somewhere together and maybe you’ll listen to me while I complain. I’m sorry. Just call me or text me when you see this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another message came while Giwook was reading. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It won’t matter by 4 PM.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stick around, because I'll have chapter 17 up within the next few hours as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Unpacking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>TW: Underage</b><br/>Edit (spoilers): Having Yonghoon and Dongmyeong's relationship be sexual added nothing to the plot. The reason Dongmyeong is upset is because of the broken heart.</p><p>Edit (no spoilers): Removed unnecessary sexual content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dongmyeong stayed up until a stupidly late hour, texting back and forth with Giwook. He felt like a giggly teenager. It was… bizarre. He ended up falling asleep on the living room sofa with his contacts still in his eyes and without his retainer in his mouth. He woke up, prying his aching eyes open. So much for that pair. He carefully took them out before doing anything else that morning. His eyes felt like someone had thrown sand in his face. He looked at his retainer on the vanity in the bathroom and ran his tongue over his upper front teeth. <em> Fuck.  </em></p><p>After a quick shower, Dongmyeong dressed himself for work and put on a little light makeup. He didn’t care that no one else at the fitness center wore makeup. It made him feel good. He put on his glasses, settling the round wire frames on the bridge of his nose. He debated wearing his retainer all day to make up for the night before, but decided against it. Dongmyeong already thought he looked like a baby with his glasses on. If he wore his retainer to work, everyone would wonder when they replaced that fireball redhead with a gawky teenager.</p><p>Dongmyeong ran down the stairs of the apartment building, covering the last five in a long leap to the ground. His sneakers slapped against the floor and he took off running to the bus stop before he had a chance to feel the shockwave roll up his legs. His eyes hurt and he was tired, but at least he’d be on time. He tapped his transit card against the terminal at the front of the bus. It beeped, charging him for the ride, and he calmly walked to an empty seat. He held his duffel bag in his lap and waited patiently to arrive at his stop.</p><p>There wasn’t enough time for a very thorough wipe-down that morning, so Dongmyeong just took care of the obvious smudges on the windows before unlocking the door and taking his seat behind the desk. His lunch break was scheduled for 1 PM that day. It was a little later than usual, to accommodate Geonhak’s training schedule. He had an appointment with a client that would run past 12:30. He played a little Dravenia while the morning was quiet, using Giwook’s scrap farming technique to accumulate enough to buy his coveted fae halberd, as well as a new set of armor. Dongmyeong thought he was getting pretty good at the game.</p><p>He put on a happy face for the few early birds that worked out on Wednesday mornings, smiling with his teeth even though he could <em> swear </em> they felt crooked that morning. Yonghoon arrived around the same time Geonhak did.</p><p>Jin Yonghoon. Dongmyeong couldn’t give him a full smile. He could beam brightly at people bitching and moaning and calling him stupid because they’d accidentally been charged twice for their membership or because there weren’t enough towels in the locker rooms, but that was because those problems had easy solutions. Dongmyeong flashed an insincere smile as Yonghoon approached the desk. It didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You remember me, don’t you?” Yonghoon began, laying his hands gently on the surface of the desk.</p><p>“I do,” Dongmyeong confirmed. “You were here on Monday, sir. And a number of times last week.”</p><p>“Dongmyeong, don’t play dumb,” Yonghoon sighed. “You <em> remember </em>me.”</p><p>The smile fell from Dongmyeong’s lips. “Of course I do,” he breathed coldly. “How could I ever forget the great Jin Yonghoon? God’s gift to men! Broke my heart and ran off to university. And now he has the nerve to come waltzing into my workplace with a smile and pretend like he never made a mistake. Four years on, it shouldn’t hurt anymore.”</p><p>“I didn’t say I never made a mistake,” Yonghoon growled. “I know it was a mistake.”</p><p>“Did you know I worked here? I didn’t sign you up.”</p><p>“No! The big guy did. The personal trainer guy.” Yonghoon’s fingers curled and he took his hands off the desk, letting them drop to his sides. “You’ve been so civil with me, I thought you forgot about me. Or, at the very least, that you didn’t mind me being around. But I just noticed something, Dongmyeong. You don’t smile at me. You <em> pretend </em>to smile at me.”</p><p>“I’m at work.” Dongmyeong felt like he had a rabbit’s heart, beating fast. He was on alert, ready to run. “I don’t want to discuss this here.”</p><p>Yonghoon scoffed, stepping back from the desk. “You don’t want to talk about it? You accuse me of a holier-than-thou attitude, and then when it’s <em> my </em>turn to speak, you don’t want to hear it.”</p><p>“Have a great workout!” Dongmyeong cheered, gesturing toward the door of the exercise room.</p><p>“You’re really something, you know that?” Yonghoon spat. He walked briskly, not in the direction of the gym proper, but out the front door and down the sidewalk.</p><p>Dongmyeong leaned back in his chair, laying two fingers on the pulse racing in his wrist. He took one deep breath, then another. He hadn’t noticed Geonhak standing in the doorway of the exercise room. The trainer just watched him, keeping a close eye on the younger man. If Dongmyeong fainted, he’d be there to take care of things.</p><hr/><p>Dongmyeong stewed in his seat until his scheduled lunch hour. Geonhak approached, walking around to Dongmyeong’s side of the front desk. “Hyung, do whatever you want for a while.” Dongmyeong didn’t even turn around to face the trainer. “I have to get a hold of my lunch date.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Geonhak asked. Dongmyeong didn’t answer. He was busy texting Giwook.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Me (3:01 AM): Go to sleep!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Blueboy (3:01 AM): Fine! Goodnight! Morning. Whatever. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Me (1:00 PM): Get lunch with me. I can put off my break for a little while.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Me (1:00 PM): Please? I don’t have anyone I can talk to. You know I love to talk.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Me (1:01 PM): Giwook, I know you’re off work. Are you playing that game again?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Dongmyeong,” Geonhak tried again, “what happened earlier? With that guy?”</p><p>“I… don’t worry about it, hyung. Please.” Dongmyeong’s lip quivered. “Just let me hold off on going to lunch. Just a little longer.”</p><p>“Okay, fine.” Geonhak sighed, resting his hand on Dongmyeong’s shoulder. “Whatever it was, I hope you’re okay. Just make sure you take your lunch break by 4 PM at the latest.”</p><p>“I know.” Dongmyeong shook Geonhak’s hand off his shoulder. “I’ll let you know, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Me (1:04 PM): Giwook, are you dead? You better not be dead.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Me (1:05 PM): Can I be honest with you?</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Me (1:05 PM): I’m gonna.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Me (1:06 PM): I’m honestly really upset right now. I can’t talk to Dongju. He’ll tell our parents and then everything will be fucked. And I can’t trust anyone else. I don’t really know if I can trust you. Giwook, can I trust you? Tell me I can.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Me (1:06 PM): Fine, don’t tell me shit. See if I care.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Dongmyeong set his phone on the desk and pouted. He had plenty of time to wait for Giwook to text back. Geonhak kept hovering around the lobby. He occupied himself with cleaning more thoroughly than Dongmyeong had that morning. Dongmyeong knew the real reason Geonhak was buzzing around him. He knew he was being monitored. It was annoying, but he was thankful that Geonhak cared so much. Maybe he’d prove to be good for Dongju, as weird as that whole situation was.</p><p>At 1:30, Geonhak leaned against the desk. “Heard from your date?” he asked, folding his arms over his chest. Dongmyeong shook his head. “Do you want to just go have your lunch hour?”</p><p>“No. I’m waiting.” Dongmyeong picked up his phone and checked it. Blueboy hadn’t even read his texts yet. What on earth was he doing, anyway?</p><p>It was nearly 2 PM when Dongmyeong decided to try again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Me (1:58 PM): I’m just having a really bad day. I’m sorry. I need to vent and I don’t know who else to talk to. I’m so hungry. I’m putting off my lunch break until you answer me so that we can go out somewhere together and maybe you’ll listen to me while I complain. I’m sorry. Just call me or text me when you see this.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>He sighed again. It felt like all he did all day was sigh. It was exhausting. His eyes hurt. His teeth felt funny. His ex was a dick. His new flame, or at least new crush, was unresponsive. He still had a personal trainer hovering over him like some weird, muscular bumblebee. He picked up his phone again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Me (2:00 PM): It won’t matter by 4 PM.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Blueboy (2:00 PM): You’re at work? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blueboy (2:01 PM): I’ll be there as fast as I can. 20 min tops. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was exactly 2:18 PM when Giwook burst through the front door of the fitness center lobby, panting like a dog and carrying two blended coffee milkshakes. One was only half-full. “Dongmyeong!” he exhaled. “Jesus, it’s too hot to run. Did it anyway. I ran most of the way from Soul Cup. I hope your drink isn’t too melted. I figured you could use it after we stayed up all night. I like your glasses.”</p><p>Dongmyeong stood up from his chair, walked around the desk, and threw his arms around Giwook’s neck. “Thank you,” he whispered.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Giwook replied. “They really do look nice on you. I think you should wear them more often.” No matter how awful he felt, Dongmyeong couldn’t hide a smile at that. He let his chin fall to Giwook’s shoulder. “So, you want this drink? Because it’s making my hand really cold.”</p><p>Dongmyeong released his stranglehold on Giwook’s neck and took the full coffee out of his hand. It was only a little soupy. Dongmyeong liked coffee milkshakes better after they melted slightly anyway. “Geonhak-hyung, I’ll be back in an hour!” he called. Geonhak flashed him a thumbs-up and sat down in the chair behind the front desk. Dongmyeong turned his attention to Giwook. “Blueboy, come on. Let’s get pizza.</p><hr/><p>Dongmyeong and Giwook sat across from each other at a little table outside the pizzeria. They had a brick oven pie topped with pepperoni, sausage, three kinds of cheese, and a chunky tomato sauce, all charred to perfection beside the fire. Dongmyeong sprinkled chili flakes on his slice before raising it to his mouth. “I hope I didn’t make you worry too much,” he said as he chewed, his eyes fixed on Giwook. He swallowed. “I was a little panicky today. I felt better as soon as you walked through the door. Funny, huh?”</p><p>“Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?” Giwook asked. He picked up his glass of Coke and took a long drink.</p><p>“You have to swear not to breathe a word I tell you to another living being.” Dongmyeong set his slice down on his plate and wiped the grease off his fingertips with a napkin before continuing. “Four years ago, I dated this guy. I’ve seen you talking to him at the fitness center before, but I don’t think you actually know him. Jin Yonghoon. Maybe I was just young and stupid and I thought it was a relationship when it wasn’t.” He took a deep breath. “He is six years older than I am. I was born in 2000.”</p><p>“Me too,” Giwook blurted. “Sorry. Go on.”</p><p>Dongmyeong smiled at him. “So, anyway. I was 16, having some sort of pseudo-romance with a 22-year-old man. That… would have been illegal, in case you didn’t know.”</p><p>“I knew,” Giwook said. “My mom flipped out about my birthday this year because of the whole age of consent thing. She doesn’t want me to do anything stupid and get a disease or knock up a girl or something.”</p><p>“Fair point. Go, Mom.” Dongmyeong took a drink of his lemonade. </p><p>“I’ll shut up and listen,” Giwook mumbled. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine. Yonghoon lived in Suwon for a little while. He had a job, but it was a shitty one. Like, shittier than yours. No offense. I met him one day while I walked home from school. Seemed like a nice enough guy. He helped me get home safely. And it turned out his apartment was just a few streets down from my family’s house. So, whenever my parents would be gone when we got out of school, Dongju and I would walk to Yonghoon’s place and he would feed us if we were hungry, help with our homework, and flirt with me. Only me. He never got flirty with Dongju. Maybe it’s our different personalities. Or I was just a fool.”</p><p>Dongmyeong paused for a bite of pizza and Giwook pouted at him. “I don’t think you’re a fool.”</p><p>“You haven’t heard the whole story. I started going to Yonghoon’s apartment alone, even when my parents were home. I’m sure his good looks aren’t lost on you. I definitely had a stupid pubescent crush. And… we started doing couple things. I’d go over to see him and we would watch a movie and snuggle up under a blanket together. Never went beyond a hug, but we genuinely liked each other. So he said as soon as I was old enough, he’d ask me out for real.” Dongmyeong fanned himself with his hand. “One day, out of the blue, he told me he was moving to Seoul to attend SNU. Never saw or heard from him again until he started showing up at the gym. Geonhak, the guy who took over for me when we left today, he signed Yonghoon up for his membership. He has no idea of our past. I mean, he was never predatory. It was mutual. It was stupid, and it was a mistake, but I thought I would never have to deal with it again. And then he tried to have a conversation today. I can fake a smile. I work in customer service. I couldn’t pretend I wasn’t still hurt by the way he just disappeared and never spoke to me again.”</p><p>“Wow,” Giwook said. “That’s… that's pretty rough.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dongmyeong agreed. “So we argued about it, because I called him some not-so-nice things and then said I didn’t want to talk to him about anything that happened. I thought I was done hurting, Giwook. I really did.”</p><p>Giwook reached across the table and took Dongmyeong’s hands. He didn’t speak, just squeezed them, running his thumbs along the soft skin of the backs of Dongmyeong’s hands, feeling the veins and tendons and bones. Finally, Giwook spoke. “I don’t know what to say to you, Dongmyeong.”</p><p>“Say I’m not a bad person,” Dongmyeong whispered.</p><p>“You’re not a bad person,” Giwook said. “But I think you and Yonghoon-ssi have some talking to do, whether you want to or not. I really like you, but I don’t know what to do. It just seems like you need closure for that heartbreak and you never got the chance.”</p><p>Dongmyeong nodded. “Are you… gonna be there when I’m ready?”</p><p>“I am. I’m not going anywhere. The two dates I went on with you were more fun than anything else I’ve done in my life so far. I want to see where this goes.”</p><p>Dongmyeong squeezed Giwook’s hands. “Me too. I haven’t dated anyone since Yonghoon ran off.”</p><p>“Trust me not to run off.”</p><hr/><p>Giwook walked Dongmyeong back to the fitness center and hung out in the lobby with him for a while. Dongmyeong watched his Blueboy sit cross-legged on the floor beneath the desk. It made him smile. “This is a perfect job for me!” Giwook exclaimed. “I can just sit down here and you can look at me whenever you need to smile.”</p><p>Dongmyeong laughed and pulled out his phone, opening the camera app. He snapped a photo of Giwook under the desk. “I’ll just make it my lock screen,” he said. “Then you can still work at a job where you get <em>paid</em> to sit on your ass.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re smiling. I hope you can work something out with Yonghoon.” Giwook got up off the floor, dusting the seat of his pants. “I should go home before I get you in trouble or something.”</p><p>Dongmyeong watched Giwook bend down to his eye level. He placed his hands - those nimble fingers - on the armrests of Dongmyeong’s chair. Dongmyeong leaned in. He could feel Giwook’s breath on his lips. His eyes were half-closed when he came to his senses. “Maybe… not yet, Giwook.” Dongmyeong lifted Blueboy’s hands off the armrests and pressed his lips to each of them in turn. “Soon, okay?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be clear, I love Yonghoon so, so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. To Reconcile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To those who read chapter 17 before the edits, I'm sorry again for failing to provide adequate warning. Y'all are the breath and blood of this story. You keep it moving forward, and I need to do better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong knew it wasn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>ethical </span>
  </em>
  <span>to use a gym member’s information for personal reasons. In fact, if anyone found out, he would probably be fired. Still, he scoured the gym’s digital records for Jin Yonghoon, finding only one registered. He made a note of the phone number before cleaning up and locking the door. Walking to the bus stop, he had a back and forth argument with himself over whether he should call or text. No clear answer emerged while he was walking, nor while he was standing still on the bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his way between his destination stop and his apartment, Dongmyeong wished he had Giwook along again, holding his hand and making him laugh. First, he recoiled from the thought. How very weak and pathetic of him, wanting to be liked in that way. Better thoughts pushed that feeling out of his mind. Thoughts of Giwook feeding him bulgogi, holding his hands, that warm breath on his lips. He wasn’t weak or pathetic. Giwook was just comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong paused outside his apartment. The lock on the door looked… different. It was shinier. He tried his key. It wouldn’t go in. He pounded on the door. Dongju opened it. “I meant to text you!” he exclaimed. “Your landlord sent someone to fix your lock today, but it was so jammed up, the guy decided to just replace it. There’s a new key for you on the kitchen counter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Dongmyeong said. “Cool. Ju-yah, I need a little privacy.” Dongju wrinkled his nose. “No, not that. I’m just making an important phone call. So I’ll be in my room. Stay out here, in the living room. Do not disturb. Got it?” Dongju nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong swiped his shiny new key off the kitchen counter on his way to his room. He would switch it out with the old one after he called Yonghoon. He shut the bedroom door and sat down in the middle of the mattress, staring at the sticky note with Yonghoon’s number on it. Maybe, if he stared long enough, the note would call Yonghoon on his behalf. Yeah, he didn’t think so, either. Dongmyeong pulled his phone out and dialed the number. It rang… again… and again. Finally, a masculine voice on the other end said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeoboseyo?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yonghoon?” Dongmyeong stammered weakly. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Jin Yonghoon? It’s me. It’s Son Dongmyeong. Can we talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line was silent on Yonghoon’s end for a long time. Dongmyeong began to wonder if they had been disconnected. Just when he was about to hang up, he received signs of life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, now you want to talk? Maybe I’d rather not discuss this right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Dongmyeong sighed. “We don’t… have to do it over the phone. I can meet you somewhere. Yonghoon, I just want to clear the air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeouido Hangang Park,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yonghoon said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Meet me by the waterside fountains at 8.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>click </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Yonghoon ended the call. Dongmyeong set his phone down on the bed and took the old apartment key off his lanyard. He replaced it with the new one and held it up, watching it swing and twist, casting a reflection on the wall behind him. That was one shiny key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong grabbed his phone, stuffing it in his pocket before emerging from the bedroom. He made for the front door and slipped his shoes back on. “Where are you going now?” Dongju asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to meet someone at Yeouido Hangang Park,” Dongmyeong explained. “Text me if you need me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong would take a bus to the stop near the fitness center and walk to the subway station on the next street over, near Soul Cup. The park was connected to the subway system, so that would be the easiest and most logical way to get there. He fidgeted the whole time, playing with his fingers in his lap on the bus. On his subway ride, he distracted himself by making faces at a cute little girl. She was just a couple of years old, maybe three, if he was being generous. And she erupted in a fit of giggles every time he stuck his tongue out or crossed his eyes. Her mother was just delighted that she was being entertained on their boring subway trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was nearly twenty minutes early when he arrived at the fountains. He scanned the area for Yonghoon, but didn’t see him. Not a problem. He’d sit down and watch the violinist, playing alone with his case open for tips. Dongmyeong had a few coins on him, and after watching the man play for several minutes, he got up from his seat and dropped them in the violin case. “Gomawoyo,” the violinist mumbled. Dongmyeong marveled. How he could concentrate on the complicated classical piece he’d clearly memorized and speak at the same time was a mystery. Another hand reached out, dropping cash in the violinist’s case. “Gomawoyo,” he said again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty impressive,” said the owner of the hand. Dongmyeong knew that voice. “Ready to talk to me, Son Dongmyeong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong nodded once and the pair set off to walk through the park. “The river’s pretty,” Dongmyeong said, filling the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t call me to talk about the river,” Yonghoon said. “Say what you came here to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong sighed, slowing his pace. “First of all, I’m sorry for what I said to you this morning. It’s just… you were gone from my life for four years and I thought I was over it. I know I had a bad reaction to you when you tried to talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you get so worked up over it, anyway?” Yonghoon asked. “All I did was talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, numbnuts!” Dongmyeong said. “You don’t just break a guy’s heart and disappear for years and then come back like it’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point.” Yonghoon tucked his hands in his pockets. “If I knew you liked me that much, I would have come looking for you. Do you still like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Dongmyeong laughed. “I don’t know. You’re more handsome than you were back then. But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But?” Yonghoon stopped in his tracks and Dongmyeong followed suit. He was waiting for Dongmyeong to finish his thought. “You’ve moved on? Got a new guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Dongmyeong shrugged. “I think it’s all really tentative.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong sighed. He sat down on a bench along the path and watched the other people in the park. Yonghoon sat next to him, but not too close. He kept a respectful distance, and Dongmyeong was glad for that. “He’s… probably too sweet for his own good. He started off a little awkward, but I don’t think I’ve ever met someone so kind. I don’t know what he was up to earlier today, but when he saw the texts I sent when I was being dramatic, he dropped it all and literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran to me </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a coffee milkshake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon was chuckling beside him. “Nobody who runs to you with coffee can be considered ‘tentative,’ Dongmyeong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I lost my temper at you today, I realized I’m still hurting. Giwook suggested it might be because I didn’t get closure when whatever we had together ended. That’s really why I called. I want to move on, but I feel like I can’t. Not fully. Not until I know why you promised to ask me out and then just left without a trace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want total honesty? Complete transparency?” Yonghoon asked. Dongmyeong nodded. “I wasn’t expecting to get into SNU. When they accepted me, I leapt at the chance to go to one of the most important universities in the entire country. I’ve worked hard. I knew if I was giving up on something like you, I’d have to do something great to make up for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong looked at his hands in his lap, picking at the dirt under his nails. “You’re not heartless, then?” he asked. “You’re not really such a bad guy?” He looked up to meet Yonghoon’s eyes. “Are you saying you loved me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, yeah.” Yonghoon broke eye contact and smiled at the ground. “But it’s good that you’ve grown. Go get your boy, Dongmyeong. It sounds like he cares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think he does. It all happened pretty suddenly. Like, my brother works at the same convenience store, and he was telling me about when Giwook was training him for his job. He always blushed whenever Dongju mentioned me. And I got to thinking about how cute he is and just, you know, shot my shot one day.” He smiled. “I’m sorry. You probably don’t want to hear about the new flame.” He folded awkwardly over his legs, making himself small under the guise of tightening his shoelaces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to hear everything about the new flame.” Yonghoon stood up and offered Dongmyeong his hand. “I’d like to catch up with you, if I may.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong allowed Yonghoon to help him off the bench. They walked around the park until sunset, just getting to know each other again. As the sun dipped below the horizon, taking much of the day’s warmth with it, Yonghoon walked with Dongmyeong to the subway station at the park. It was impractical for him to go any farther with the younger man. He lived nearby and Dongmyeong insisted he was an adult and could traverse the city by himself. They hugged on the sidewalk before Yonghoon sent Dongmyeong down the cement stairs to the station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While riding the subway back to the stop near the Soul Cup where he took Giwook on their date, Dongmyeong sent a text to Giwook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me (9:48 PM): Blueboy! What are you doing right now?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blueboy (9:48 PM): Watching Star Wars with Hyungu and Keonhee.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me (9:49 PM): What’s your address?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Giwook texted Dongmyeong his address and apartment number. When he got to the bus stop outside the fitness center, Dongmyeong checked the schedule and the map, figuring out which route would take him closest to where Giwook lived.</span> <span>He sat on the bench at the bus stop, feeling just a little bit giddy as he waited to board.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Party Crasher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Obi-Wan had just slain General Grievous when the three on the sofa heard the knock at the apartment’s door. Giwook, as the only one not trapped in a tangle of limbs, popped up to his feet, nearly tipping the popcorn bowl over and onto the floor in the process. He caught it with a gasp and a sigh of relief and slid across the linoleum in his socks, stopping just before the door. He unlocked the deadbolt and pulled the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” Dongmyeong said as soon as the pair saw each other. “Which Star Wars movie did you say you’re watching?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Episode III: Revenge of the Sith,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Giwook said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, the prequels,” Dongmyeong sneered, squeezing past Giwook and into the apartment. “Why the prequels?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate them too, but Keonhee’s never seen them.” Giwook locked the deadbolt again and spun around, following Dongmyeong’s movements with his eyes. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong turned to face Giwook. “Joining you,” he said. “Do you mind? I like Star Wars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure.” Giwook padded into the kitchen as Dongmyeong slipped out of his shoes. “Do you want something to drink? And you can have some of the snacks too. There’s candy on the table and popcorn on the sofa.” Dongmyeong joined Giwook in the kitchen, hovering behind him as Giwook scanned the drinks in the fridge. Giwook startled when he felt Dongmyeong’s hand on his lower back. “Oh, hi. There’s Coca-Cola in here. Some sparkling water. Some regular, non-sparkling water. Milk, but I don’t know why you’d want milk to watch a movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a Coke, if that’s okay,” Dongmyeong said softly. Giwook grabbed one off the shelf and turned around to hand it over. Dongmyeong had stepped close and Giwook felt his heart pound a little when their hands touched. “I would like to talk with you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Giwook said. He led Dongmyeong into the dark living room, lit by the glow of the TV screen. Hyungu and Keonhee separated slightly, having taken advantage of his absence to steal a few kisses. He sat on the sofa. Dongmyeong stood, setting his Coke down on the table. “You can choose a seat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong nestled himself comfortably in the small space between the sofa’s armrest and Giwook’s right hip. Giwook scooped up a handful of popcorn and held it near Dongmyeong, who smiled and plucked a few pieces off the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keonhee was fixated on the movie. Hyungu kept glancing over at his roommate, smirking at him. After the fourth time, Giwook was fed up. He threw a handful of popcorn at Hyungu and it exploded on impact, scattering popcorn across the floor and behind the sofa, a few pieces hitting Keonhee in the face. “Yah!” Keonhee whined. “I’m watching the movie! Have a food fight some other time, you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Tokki.” Hyungu sneakily grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it down the back of Giwook’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” Giwook wailed, jumping up from his seat to shake the popcorn out of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are going to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much to clean up,” Dongmyeong giggled. He reached for Giwook’s hip, coaxing him back into his seat. “Come on, you guys are even. Now sit back down. You have neighbors. Shush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God for subtitles!” Keonhee nearly yelled over the commotion. Hyungu hushed him, relaxing back in Keonhee’s embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook sat down again, hearing a couple of pieces of popcorn crunch beneath him on the sofa. Dongmyeong leaned over Giwook’s lap, plunging his hand in the popcorn bowl situated in between Giwook and Hyungu. He sighed. “You guys know, ‘Only a Sith deals in absolutes?’” Dongmyeong asked. “That’s an absolute. Oh, the irony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never would have put you down as a Star Wars fan,” Hyungu commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watched ‘em all with my dad,” Dongmyeong said. “Not the new Disney ones, obviously, but the six older ones.” He put his head on Giwook’s shoulder, still half-leaning over him. Giwook figured it was easier to reach the popcorn that way. He shyly wrapped an arm around Dongmyeong’s waist, holding loosely. He felt his ears redden and wished they would stop doing that. Dongmyeong smiled, pressing harder against Giwook. “This is my favorite of the prequels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This?” Giwook asked in disbelief. “But… </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Phantom Menace</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Darth Maul is so cool. And Qui-Gon Jinn deserved a way better death because he was an absolutely incredible character.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Qui-Gon was great, for sure,” Dongmyeong agreed. “Mace Windu is the biggest badass in the prequels though. Don’t even try to deny it.” He fed Giwook a piece of popcorn. “If I fill your mouth with snacks, you can’t argue with me.” Giwook followed his racing heart and tightened his grip around Dongmyeong’s waist. “There you go,” Dongmyeong barely whispered.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When the movie ended, Keonhee stood up and stretched. Giwook was sure if he tried hard enough, his roommate’s boyfriend could touch the ceiling of the apartment. Hyungu stood with him and they huddled close, speaking in low voices. At last, Hyungu nodded. He turned around to face the two younger men. “Guys,” he said, “I’m walking Tok- I mean Keonhee to the bus stop. Dongmyeong, you’re more than welcome at our next Star Wars night. We’re watching them in story order, not by release date, so the next one is a Disney-produced film called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solo</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solo</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Dongmyeong gushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Hyungu said with a smile. “I’ll be back in a little bit. If the apartment’s rocking, well, I’ll let you have your privacy.” Hyungu winked at Giwook as he and Keonhee made for the door. “Don’t burn it down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were alone, Dongmyeong extricated himself from Giwook’s hold and shifted on the sofa, turning his body to face Giwook. “I met up with Yonghoon,” he said. Straight to the point, that one. He sighed. “We had a long talk. I believe… I have my closure. I know why he disappeared on me back then. And, um, he asked me a lot about you. He thinks you sound great. I think… you’re great, Blueboy. I mean, it’s not perfect yet. But I think we’ve reconciled enough for me to be able to move on and try, you know, dating again. After what I told you earlier today and how I stopped you from kissing me at work, I don’t blame you if you’re hesitant now. I just wanted you to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not rushing into being ready for something new, are you?” Giwook asked. Dongmyeong’s glittering doe eyes met his, flickering with reflections of low light and the mischief in his smirk. “I mean, I don’t have anyone else in mind. I think the girl I game online with has a boyfriend, so…” he trailed off, losing himself in those eyes. He shook his head to snap back to reality. “So don’t feel like you have to rush for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong surged forward, taking Giwook’s face in his hands. Giwook gasped when their lips crashed together. He settled quickly, comforted by the warmth, the softness of Dongmyeong’s lips, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>it felt, and closed his eyes, returning the kiss. His hands found Dongmyeong’s small waist and held him there. Dongmyeong’s hands trailed down from Giwook’s cheeks to his shoulders. He parted his lips, deepening their kiss. When Dongmyeong pulled away, Giwook thought those few seconds felt like entire minutes. He chased after Dongmyeong’s mouth, capturing it in another kiss. Dongmyeong wrapped his arms around Giwook’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first few long, feverish kisses turned to soft, small bursts, pecking gently but never opening their eyes. Giwook broke away to nuzzle against Dongmyeong’s nose, making him giggle. “I really like you so much, Blueboy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Giwook breathed. His hands played at Dongmyeong’s waist, gripping, releasing, sliding up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have work in the morning. I should get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you.” Giwook didn’t hesitate to volunteer. “It might be chilly. Will you be okay in shorts and without sleeves? I’ve got a hoodie you can wear.” He stood, heading for his room. “It’s clean, I promise!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook scanned his room, his eyes finally landing on the baby blue hoodie draped over the chair in front of the desk. He snatched it and ran back to the living room, holding it out for Dongmyeong, who took it and slipped it over his head. “Comfy,” he said, letting the sleeves cover his hands. “I think all we can get at this time of night is a taxi. I don’t want you to ride all the way to my apartment and have to take another taxi back here. They’re expensive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s obvious I need my license,” Giwook said, scuffing his foot on the floor. “I’ll hail you a taxi and kiss you before you go. Text me when you get home safely. I won’t be able to sleep if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t kiss me outside,” Dongmyeong said, stepping close. He grabbed Giwook’s hips, pulling him in. “The taxi driver will see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you don’t think I give a fuck,” Giwook muttered against Dongmyeong’s lips.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In all my life, that is by far my favorite first kiss I've ever written.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Night Market</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo! 20 chapters!<br/>Thank you all for 1000 hits and over 50 kudos!<br/>It really means so much to me that people are enjoying the story, and it means even more that you've stuck with me, even through my controversy a couple of days ago. I will never stop being sorry about that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong wore his glasses to work the next day. It wasn’t like he couldn’t open a new pair of contacts. He wore his glasses because Giwook liked them, and he was looking forward to seeing the blue-haired darling whenever he and his roommate arrived at the gym. Usually, that was between 7:30 and 8 AM on days when Giwook didn’t have to work. He had to use a little more concealer under his eyes to hide the dark circles he got from staying up late with Giwook, but it was worth it. Dongmyeong didn’t care if he never got to sleep again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook and Hyungu were a little late that day, and Dongmyeong found out why immediately as Giwook gently set a hot French vanilla latte in a travel cup on the desk. “Sorry I kept you up late again,” he said, smiling at Dongmyeong. “I thought this would be nicer than a milkshake on such a rainy day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong glanced out the window. It was pouring outside, fat raindrops splashing against the sidewalk and street. He wondered for a moment how Giwook and Hyungu had made it inside so dry, and then he noticed Hyungu holding a dripping umbrella. “Thanks, Giwook,” he said, taking the coffee and raising it to his lips. It was still hot enough to steam, but not too hot to drink. Perfect. “Hyung, if you like, you can just set your umbrella over here, behind my desk. That way you don’t track too much rainwater through my gym on your way to the locker room. I suppose your shoes can’t be helped, but I expect to spend most of the day cleaning up water anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped out from behind the desk and took Hyungu’s umbrella, setting it on the floor by the desk. He stepped around Hyungu and reached for Giwook’s hand. When Giwook locked their fingers together, Dongmyeong smiled at him again. “You’re not going to get in trouble for this, are you?” Giwook asked, squeezing Dongmyeong’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dongmyeong replied with a roll of his eyes. “I’m not technically supposed to entertain my friends and lovers while I’m at work, but this place would fall apart without me. Do you like coffee-flavored kisses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re my favorite.” Dongmyeong stepped forward and pulled Giwook into a hug, lifting his chin a bit to press his lips against Giwook’s. “Mmm, I knew French vanilla was a good choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go work out,” Dongmyeong insisted, playfully hitting Giwook’s arm as they separated. “Stop making me blush. You’re so rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The longer I stand here with you, the more my shoes will dry,” Giwook pointed out. “You’ll have less water to clean up in the gym.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong circled back around to his chair behind the desk and picked up his coffee again, holding it in both hands. “Fine, but I can get reprimanded if I just stand around and make out with my boyfriend.” His heart skipped when the word left his lips and Dongmyeong suddenly became </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>aware of his own breathing. His face felt cold and he knew he must have just turned pale as a marble statue. He couldn’t open his mouth to correct himself, so he settled for just plugging his foolish lips with the open space in the lid of the coffee cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can spend time with your boyfriend after work though, can’t you?” Giwook asked without batting an eye at the b-word. “There are more private places to make out with me, if that’s what you want to do.” A teasing grin spread across his face and he winked at Dongmyeong. “When were you planning to inform me that I’m your boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Dongmyeong whined. “It slipped.” He sighed, sipping his coffee. “You don’t have to be my boyfriend. We can wait. Or you can just never be my boyfriend. That’s fine. I know it’s really soon and we’ve kind of jumped into things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu walked away, heading through the door to the exercise room. Dongmyeong guessed he was trying to provide some sliver of privacy. “You can call me anything you want, Dongmyeong,” Giwook said. “And if you don’t want titles, I’m fine with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I can call you whatever I want, you’re my boyfriend,” Dongmyeong muttered without meeting Giwook’s eyes. “And I’m calling you Blueboy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine with that. But what about when I change my hair color?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will your favorite color change?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re still Blueboy.” Dongmyeong leaned back in his chair, taking another sip of his coffee. “Go exercise now, Blueboy. I’ll call you when I’m off work tonight. We can go to the night market together.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong finished locking up the fitness center shortly after 6 PM and pulled out his phone. He called Giwook. It only rang once before Blueboy’s voice carried through the speaker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Dongmyeong-ah!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blueboy!” Dongmyeong sang in response. He smiled and leaned against the building. The rain had stopped a few hours before. “Should we go to Namdaemun or Gwangjang?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I like Gwangjang,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Giwook replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ The first hanbok I remember wearing came from Gwangjang. Wait, are we really going out to a night market tonight? What about money?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong rolled his eyes, wrapping an arm around his waist and settling it on his hip. He looked around along the street, watching the cars and people pass by. “Street food is cheap, Blueboy. Night markets are crowded. You won’t have to worry about anyone seeing you holding my hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I would never worry about being seen holding your hand.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The words made Dongmyeong smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If anything, you should be embarrassed by me. I’m a dork who works at a convenience store and spends all his money on video games. Well, I guess I have another expense now. Not that I think of you an expense or a chore or a burden or-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giwook-ah!” Dongmyeong interrupted. “Calm down. Just go on a date with me. You’re my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thoughts about Myeongdong?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everybody goes to Myeongdong. And it’s my name backwards, and that’s weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Their food stalls close at 10 PM. It’ll keep us from staying out all night when we have work in the morning.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a fair point. Meet you at Myeongdong? Like, right outside the Kakao Friends Store?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m on my way out the door now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dongmyeong could hear Giwook’s apartment door swinging shut in the background. He heard Giwook’s breathing change as the boy ran down the stairs to the street level. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll see you soon.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived in Myeongdong, Dongmyeong made his way to the Kakao Friends Store. There was no way Giwook had beaten him to their meeting place. Oh, but that blue-haired boy with the multicolored bucket hat looked awfully familiar. “Blueboy?” Dongmyeong mumbled as he picked up his pace. He gently excused himself as he passed through the crowd, making his way to the storefront. The man turned around to face him and Dongmyeong saw a familiar eye-scrunching smile as Giwook raised his arms overhead and waved. He dodged and weaved through a few more groups of people, mostly tourists, and finally wrapped his arms around Giwook’s waist. Giwook’s arms fell over Dongmyeong’s shoulders and squeezed him tightly. “How did you get here before me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teleport,” Giwook joked. “No, I raced here as fast as I could because, whenever I’m a little late, you think I’m standing you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was one time, and I was joking!” Dongmyeong protested. He made no move to break their hug, just stood there and enjoyed the way Giwook smelled. Giwook, however, pulled back, looking into Dongmyeong’s eyes. “What are you staring at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The stars,” he replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cheeseball.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Would you be offended if I kissed you right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong thought about it. “No,” he finally replied. “No, I would not. Nobody’s going to notice a couple of boys kissing among this crowd. Do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter if someone notices?” Giwook asked. He made puppydog eyes at Dongmyeong. “I mean, if you’re ashamed of me, we can stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!” Dongmyeong said. “It’s not like that at all. It’s just… there’s a big difference between being gay where I know I’m safe and being openly gay for the world to see. I’ve caught enough shit from random people in my life, kids back in high school, that I don’t like to just be the gayest person in Seoul in front of everyone. But I do really want you to kiss me right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere I am is safe for you.” Giwook leaned in and connected their lips. Dongmyeong wondered what he had done to deserve such treatment. He certainly wasn’t expecting anyone to care so much, especially not after only two dates and a weird bout of drama with his ex. “Let’s eat tteokbokki. I’ve been hungry for it ever since you suggested going to a night market tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a few hours to wander the stalls. I want to find odeng and gyeran-bbang. And I want kkultarae. I like it filled with chocolate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wander anywhere with you, Dongmyeong-ah,” Giwook said, lacing his fingers with Dongmyeong’s. Dongmyeong observed the way Giwook made sure his own left thumb was on top. He guessed it was a lefty thing. “First things first, tteokbokki and odeng. Places that serve tteokbokki usually have odeng. Fish cakes go well with spicy rice cakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair walked hand-in-hand to the stretch of street food stalls, not terribly far from the retail stores. The smells of kimchi, gochujang, fish, hot cooking oil, and sweet hotteok hit them before they ever saw their sources. Street food prices were always low; most ranged between 1,000 and 5,000 won. Giwook got his tteokbokki almost immediately after they reached the stalls. He had been right about the odeng, and Dongmyeong had three fish cakes, all skewered on sticks. He dipped them in his cup of soup and ate like he was starving. “I haven’t had this in a million years,” he groaned. “Do you want a fishy cake?” He’d said “fishy cake” in English and Giwook nearly choked on his tteokbokki, trying not to laugh out loud because it was just so cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a bite,” Giwook said. He stabbed a toothpick into one of the fat, cylindrical pieces of tteok in his paper bowl, smothered in spicy sauce. “Do you want a bit of my tteokbokki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Dongmyeong said, nodding. He opened his mouth and Giwook delivered a piece. It was fresh and hot, spicy and salty and just a little sweet, and Dongmyeong closed his eyes in bliss. He dipped his odeng in his soup and held it out for Giwook. “Good, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good,” Giwook agreed. “Myeongdong was a residential district before the Japanese occupation. I wonder why that changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really should be a history major,” Dongmyeong said. He was always amazed by Giwook’s knowledge of history and love of historical places. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>said he really enjoyed visiting Hwaseong Fortress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if they don’t accept me in the robotics engineering program, I can go into history instead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked a bit farther, pausing to buy some gyeran-bbang. Dongmyeong loved how soft and sweet the bread was, and the fluffy egg on the top half made it just that much better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked, Dongmyeong began to worry that he wouldn’t find his kkultarae. Half of the reason he wanted it was because kkultarae vendors were so much fun to watch. They had so much personality. He bought soft-serve matcha ice cream in a fish bread cone and split it with Giwook while they continued to wander. It wasn’t too long before Giwook pointed out ahead of them. “That’s what you’re looking for, right?” he asked. Dongmyeong squinted. “It says right there on their sign. Kkultarae. It’s expensive, Dongmyeong-ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only by comparison to the other street foods,” he said. “And it’s worth it. Every last won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong all but dragged Giwook to the front of the kkultarae stall. The vendor was demonstrating how hard the honey stone was, knocking it against the countertop. He reamed a hole through the center and started to stretch it out. He looped it over itself and stretched it again, doubling the number of strands each time. Soon, it was a loop of very fine threads and he tore off small pieces, pouring in a mixture of seeds and nuts and rolling the honey strands around them. He could have a tray of ten for 10,000 won. “It’s the chocolate kind you like, right?” Giwook asked. Dongmyeong nodded. “I’ll buy it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s 10,000 won.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? And you bought the ice cream </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>my tteokbokki. If all it costs to make you smile is 10,000 won, I’m a lucky guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong shared his chocolate-filled kkultarae, feeding a piece straight into Giwook’s mouth while they waited for a taxi. When one pulled up for them, Giwook opened the door and let Dongmyeong in first. Dongmyeong directed the driver to Giwook’s apartment first. It wasn’t as close as his, but he wanted the extra time with his new boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Dongmyeong-ssi?” the driver asked. Dongmyeong could see his crescent-moon eyes in the rearview mirror. He looked at the identification on the dash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee Seoho!” Dongmyeong exclaimed. “I haven’t seen you in forever! Geonhak-hyung says you’re still annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because Geonhak-ah is a boring jock,” Seoho laughed. “Don’t even worry about your fare tonight. It’s on me, in exchange for good conversation. I can overcharge some tourists later and make up the difference if I have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s despicable!” Giwook said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a taxi driver,” Seoho said, as though it explained everything. “Dongmyeong-ssi, who’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee Giwook,” Dongmyeong said. “My new boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit?” Seoho stopped a little too hard at a light, jolting his passengers forward a little. “Sorry. I’m so happy for you! You guys should double date with Geonhak and his new guy. What’s his name…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dongju,” Dongmyeong supplied. “He’s my twin brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s two of you?” Seoho blurted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the most chaotic cab ride either Dongmyeong or Giwook had ever had, but it was free.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy birthday to Geonhak!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. BMO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giwook arrived at work the next day to find… some random guy leaning across the counter and flirting with Hwanwoong. “Good morning, hyung,” he said, circling around behind the register. “Is this guy bothering you? You can throw him out, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This guy?” Hwanwoong laughed. “This is Youngjo! He’s here to take me home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Giwook smiled, but it faltered quickly. “I’m not late, am I? It’s five minutes to 4 AM. That’s when I usually get here. Hyung, I’ll balance your till as fast as I can so you can go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to rush it,” Hwanwoong said. “You don’t want to miscount. Manager will have your head for it.” He hopped up on the counter to sit and watch Giwook. “Youngjo, this is my coworker, Giwook. He’s the one I’ve told you about. He’s dating our other coworker’s twin brother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s one of your morning guys,” Youngjo said with a nod. “This must be the one who doesn’t complain about how tired he is every time he shows up for a shift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dongju doesn’t complain </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>time, does he?” Giwook asked as he thumbed through the bills in the cash drawer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite,” Hwanwoong agreed. He hopped off the counter to untie his apron, hanging it on its hook. He stood on his tiptoes to rest his chin on Giwook’s shoulder while Giwook counted the till. “Is it right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re short 5,000 won,” Giwook told him. “I’ll recount and see if I find it, but if I don’t, it’s not a big deal. It’s not like you’re missing 50,000 won.” He started his count over again, making doubly sure none of the bills were sticking together. “Jesus, you’re accurate.” He chuckled to himself, recording the balance in the book. “I found the missing 5,000. You’re spot-on accurate. You’re a sniper, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am,” Hwanwoong said proudly, puffing out his chest. “I’m going to Youngjo’s to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eventually,” Youngjo added with a shrug. Hwanwoong skipped to his side, purposely bumping into the older man and pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “Nice meeting you, Giwook-ssi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too!” Giwook called, waving as Hwanwoong and Youngjo left the store. He sat down on the stool and opened Hyungu’s book again. He was nearly finished with it. Evidently there was an entire series. He made a mental note to ask Hyungu for the next book when he got off work that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours into his shift, a strikingly handsome man walked in and nodded at Giwook. Even with his face half-obscured by a mask, Giwook couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d seen the man before. He picked up a bottled protein shake and brought it to the front. It was the first time Giwook could remember selling a chocolate-banana shake. “Is this all you need today?” Giwook asked casually, ringing the item.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” the man said with a nod. “I am not looking forward to this.” He chuckled to himself as he paid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like working out?” Giwook guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love it, actually,” the man said. “I just don’t want to ramp up my training. But I’m the one who wanted to go out for the superhero movie. I guess I should just be pleased I got the role, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ju Harin-ssi?” Giwook asked. He squinted at the man whose eyes turned to crescents as he nodded. “We go to the same gym. I saw you leaving a few weeks ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Harin said. He nodded again as he scooped up his bottle of protein shake. “You’ll see me there a lot more often. I have to meet with one of their trainers today. Kim Geonhak. Do you know him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook shook his head. “Not personally, but he’s a good friend of my boyfriend and he’s kind of dating one of my coworkers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Harin rubbed the back of his neck. “Biggest city in South Korea, and yet it’s still such a small world. Which one is your boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dongmyeong,” Giwook said with a fond smile. “He’s the office manager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that little guy? I love him!” Giwook nodded as Harin’s eyes turned crescent-shaped again. “I better go or I’ll be late to meet my trainer. Don’t tell anyone else it’s a superhero movie. I’m really glad I didn’t let the name slip, but I’m violating my non-disclosure agreement enough as it is. Can you believe they made me sign an NDA? Crazy. Thanks for chatting with me. I know I tend to go on sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been nice meeting you, actually.” Giwook waved as Harin dashed out the door and hopped into the back of a black sedan with dark tinted windows. As he watched the car pull away from the curb, he wondered what it was like to be a celebrity. Ju Harin may have had his first television role because of his father, but he’d proven his own acting chops over the past few years. Yet it didn’t seem to have gone to his head. On the contrary, actually. Harin seemed a little dizzy from success. He was pleased when Giwook recognized him, but perfectly happy to be treated like any regular patron by the friendly cashier. Giwook wondered if Harin ever got tired of being famous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished Hyungu’s book an hour before his shift ended. Luckily, business had picked up by then and he wasn’t terribly bored. Baekhee showed up a few minutes early to relieve him. She caught sight of him tucking the book into his backpack as she began balancing Giwook’s till. “Is that what you do all morning?” she asked, pointing at the novel. “You read weird historical fiction? Does it really keep you from being bored?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the most part,” Giwook shrugged. “I mean, this book was a bit of a slow burn, but when it picked up, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> picked up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet you play those computer games too, right?” Baekhee guessed as she counted the cash in the drawer. “Like, probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>World of Warcraft</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>League of Legends </span>
  </em>
  <span>and all that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook felt his ears turn red. “Myths of Dravenia, actually,” he said. “My drug of choice. When my roommate gets here with his boyfriend, we’re going to the PC bang to play. And then I might see if </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend wants to have dinner with me tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, does everyone on this staff have a boyfriend except for me?” Baekhee complained. She sighed, writing Giwook’s balance in the book. “Well, go on. Have fun playing Mist of… what’s it called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dravenia. Myths of Dravenia.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I got myself started earlier this morning,” Keonhee babbled as they walked to the PC bang from the bus stop. “I was too excited to wait for you guys. I’m an elf, because Flower is and I wanted us to match. But I chose to be a cleric because I like to help people. I don’t have a lot of attack power but I can definitely keep you guys in top fighting condition with healing spells! The game tossed me a pop-up right away, saying I won’t be able to get very far without a party, but that’s okay, right? Because you guys are my party. I’m really excited. The last time I went and sat in a PC bang all day was when I was busy with Idol Champ pre-voting. I really wanted Twice to win on Show Champion and then they did! Can I eat at this PC bang or is this one of the ones without food? And if it is, may I suggest we move to a place that has food? I’m starving. I skipped breakfast because I was playing Dravenia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have food here,” Giwook assured him, holding the door to the PC bang open. He followed Keonhee and Hyungu inside and they prepaid for three hours. Dongju was waiting for them at their usual spots. Keonhee took the seat to Hyungu’s right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, we have a situation,” Dongju said the moment Giwook sat down. “They’ve added a global quest to the game. We’ll win real-world money if we’re among the first thousand players to complete it. It’s called, unimaginatively, the Quest for the Obelisks. We have to find and mark a hundred gigantic obsidian obelisks scattered throughout the overworld. Are we doing it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we are!” Giwook exclaimed, adjusting his headset over his ears. “One hundred obelisks? Piece of cake. We’ll knock that out in an hour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe in a couple of days,” Dongju said. “Let’s be realistic. The overworld is huge. There may only be a hundred obelisks, but think of it this way, there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>a hundred of them. How big is the overworld?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“63 square kilometers,” Hyungu said. Dongju snorted. “Yeah, Dongju is right. It might take us a few days. Maybe even up to a week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Keonhee said, leaning forward to wave at Dongju. “I’m Lee Keonhee. You’re Son Dongju-ssi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” Dongju said. “You’re Hyungu-hyung’s boyfriend, right?” Keonhee nodded and Dongju scooted his chair around Giwook and Hyungu. “Nice to meet you.” He shook Keonhee’s hand. “What’s your race and class?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Korean,” Keonhee said. “I graduated in 2016.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In Dravenia,” Dongju elaborated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shit,” Keonhee laughed, cheeks flaring red. “Elf cleric.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Human rogue,” Dongju replied. He rolled his chair back to its spot in front of the computer. “We can use you, cleric.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s got to be something that might be able to aid us,” Giwook mumbled as he logged in. “I heard they added a tracker. Like, this thing can be programmed to look for specific in-game things. Scrap, enemies, dungeons. It’s a little robot companion, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found it in the game’s premium store. It cost 10,000 actual, real-world won. Giwook sighed as he authorized the payment. 10,000 won for something he wasn’t sure would even be able to track obsidian? He tried to convince himself it was worth it because the robot was so cute. It was a squat little box with an 8-bit style face. Its color changed automatically to match Giwook’s avatar’s teal-blue armor. When he equipped it, it asked him to give it a name. Giwook grinned as he typed “BMO” into the dialogue box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the name!” the robot squealed. “If you want me to track something, you have to find a sample of it for me to learn. I can help you in battles if you keep me stocked with plasma cartridges, shooting from overhead like a drone. I can also analyze your enemies and show you exactly how many hit points they have. And don’t worry about me! I can’t die! Though I can run out of energy. When that happens, stick me in your pocket for an hour to charge. I can’t wait to go adventuring with you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook could feel his roommate’s eyes boring into him. “What did you do, Giwook-ah?” Hyungu asked in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… got us a pet?” Giwook replied. “It was only 10,000 won and it might be able to track down the obelisks if we find one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think they’re going to make it that easy?” Dongju scoffed. “Pay 10,000 won, win the challenge? Yeah, right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gyeonghee would think it’s cute,” Giwook mumbled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And we're back, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Red Handed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongju was waiting for Dongmyeong when the elder twin arrived home from work. Mentally spent, Dongmyeong let himself drop lazily onto the upholstery of the sofa. “I think we should have a double date,” Dongju blurted, hovering over the elder twin. “Like, tomorrow night. We could cook and invite the boys over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to,” Dongmyeong grumbled. “That’s so much work, Dongju-yah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help,” Dongju begged. “Please, Myeong-ah? You liked cooking when we lived with Mom and Dad. Let’s impress our cute boyfriends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the word I’d use to describe Geonhak,” Dongmyeong said, finally looking up at his twin. “Things must be going well if you’re calling him your boyfriend. He hasn’t said much about anything to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju plopped down next to Dongmyeong and turned on the TV. “I think things are going well,” he replied. He flipped through the channels for a few seconds before settling on a music program that was already half-over. Waving the remote at the screen, he asked, “Do you think they ever get sick of performing the same thing over and over like that?” Dongmyeong’s eyebrow lifted. “I mean, you know, idols perform the same song at like, a dozen programs every time they have a comeback. Is it boring for them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Ju-yah.” Dongmyeong’s head swiveled to look at his brother. “I think idols know what they sign up for when they start, don’t they?” Dongju shrugged and tucked his feet up next to his hip on the sofa. “I’m going online.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross!” Dongju whined. “Can’t you do that when I’m not home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbass!” Dongmyeong swatted the younger twin. “I’m going to play a game!” He stood up from the sofa and began making his way to the bedroom. Dongju turned around on the sofa and stared at him over the backrest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t game,” he said. “What game are you playing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business.” Dongmyeong raised his middle finger as he passed through the kitchen and into the hallway that led to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling Mom you gave me the finger!” Dongju wailed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it,” Dongmyeong called back. He shut the bedroom door and sat on the bed, folding his legs under himself. He logged into Myths of Dravenia and went off in search of his party members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong knew he wouldn’t find Dongju anywhere in the game. His brother was still watching TV in the living room. But maybe Giwook and Hyungu were playing. His fae wandered the overworld for a few minutes, killing enemies and collecting Scrap. It wasn’t too long before he ran into both Giwook and Hyungu in the map’s central city, a sprawling ruined metropolis where it was raining that day, water slicking the streets and reflecting the neon lights. They were chatting with an elf cleric. Dongmyeong sent a join request, which Hyungu quickly accepted, bringing the fae into their party. “Hi, Gyeonghee!” Giwook typed. “Voice chat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not today, sorry,” Dongmyeong typed back. “I don’t want to disturb my roommate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair,” came a message from Hyungu. “Have you met our cleric yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong studied the unfamiliar elf. “I don’t think so,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Keonhee!” The talk bubble popped up above the cleric. “We have almost the same name! That’s pretty awesome. I like my name a lot. And your name is like mine but pretty. It’s nice. I’m Hyungu’s boyfriend.” The talk bubbles were popping up one after another, covering each other up almost before Dongmyeong could read them. He expected a cleric to be shy. “Giwook bought a robot. Have you seen it? It’s cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook’s dwarf held out his palms and a little teal robot appeared in them, sitting on one of the hands and waving its tiny arm in greeting. “My name is BMO!” the robot explained. “I’m an AssistBot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwarf pocketed the robot again and Giwook typed a message. “I bought BMO mostly because of the Quest for the Obelisks. We’ve found three of them today. There are 97 more to mark. They’re all huge and made of shiny obsidian. I thought BMO would be able to help point us in the right direction. Turns out the only thing he can’t track is obsidian. Doesn’t that just figure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much Scrap did you spend?” Dongmyeong asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” Giwook replied. “I spent 10,000 won worth of gold to get BMO.” Dongmyeong read that message and covered his face with his hands. His boyfriend really spent actual money on an in-game robot companion? “But he’s cool. He can do little drone strikes during battle, which helps, especially now that we have a cleric. Keonhee’s great, but his character doesn’t have much attack power because he’s a healer. So he heals us in battles, but we also kind of have to protect him a little too. That’s why we’re in town.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a shield,” Keonhee explained. “Giwook is tired of jumping in front of me every time something bigger than a digipawn tries to attack me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re on our way to Gilfred’s Armory,” Hyungu finished. “There’s a high-power shield there that’s equippable by clerics. It’s expensive but I think it’ll be worth the Scrap. Do you need a shield, Gyeonghee? Fae characters are kind of notorious for their low defense stat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the one I started with,” Dongmyeong typed. “Should I upgrade to a better one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be wise,” Hyungu said. “I’ve got a small one from a couple of levels ago. You might want to change the color to match your style, but it’s got great defense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dialog popped up on Dongmyeong’s screen informing him that the elf ranger was trying to give him a gift. He accepted and looked at the circular shield, glowing bright purple. Hyungu was right about the color. Dongmyeong moved the color slider to yellow and equipped his new shield. “Thanks, Hyungu,” he typed. “What do I owe you for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just help us find more obelisks,” the ranger replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong could hear Dongju’s footsteps moving through the kitchen and into the short hallway. The steps stopped outside the bedroom door and Dongju’s knuckles rapped against it. “What are you playing?” he whined. “Whatever it is is eating up all the bandwidth in the apartment. I can’t watch Netflix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch Netflix another time,” Dongmyeong snapped. “My wifi, my rules!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened slightly and Dongju’s head poked inside the room tentatively. “If I give you half the price you pay for internet service here, can I watch Netflix? What are you even doing?” Dongju stepped into the room and peered at Dongmyeong’s laptop. Dongmyeong tried to hide the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’m gaming,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only games that eat up this much bandwidth are like, World of Warcraft and League of Legends. And Myths of Dravenia.” Dongju knelt on the bed and leaned forward. Dongmyeong continued protecting his screen, leaning away and kicking at Dongju with his feet. “You play Dravenia? What level are you at? What’s your race and class? You should play with my party sometime! I play with your boyfriend and his roommate. Show me your character.” He reached out his hand, wrapping the fingers around Dongmyeong’s arm and pulling. “Gyeonghee?” Dongju squinted at the fae on the screen. “Dongmyeong-ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gyeonghee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell anybody,” Dongmyeong whimpered in defeat. “Especially our party. I don’t want Giwook to know I’m faking it. It was never even supposed to go this way. I thought I’d find some random people to group up with, but when I found him and Hyungu instead, I was just so comfortable. I didn’t know they’d think I was a girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a fucking fire fairy,” Dongju laughed. “Of course we all assumed you were a girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t tell anybody else, Ju-yah,” Dongmyeong begged again. “If you’re really my brother, don’t breathe a word to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep your secret,” Dongju promised. “So, what are we putting on the menu for our double date? Should we just order delivery? The boys would probably like that just as much as home-cooked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not having a double date,” Dongmyeong insisted again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll go to the PC bang,” Dongju said, standing up from the bed. “I’ll log into Dravenia and let everybody know Gyeonghee is actually my brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong sighed and ran his hands down his face. “Fine. Ask Geonhak to come over after 6 PM tomorrow. I’ll text Giwook about it and we’ll have ourselves a lovely date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good!” Dongju cheered. “Thanks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gyeonghee!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pranced out of the room and Dongmyeong returned to his game.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’ve seen you around the gym,” the tall, broad trainer said, bowing to Giwook outside of the twins’ apartment door. Giwook politely returned the bow. Geonhak was friendly, but Giwook was still a little skittish. He felt like Geonhak could crush him in one fist if he so pleased. What some people saw in enormous, imposing human tanks like him, Giwook would never know. He’d gladly take lean, fit Dongmyeong over someone as threatening as Geonhak any day. “Never thought I’d see the day Dongmyeong finally picked one,” Geonhak went on, his words lilting with laughter. “Just teasing, of course. You’re cute though. I suppose I can see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door before them opened and Dongju came into view. “Come inside,” he said with a smile, beckoning them both into the apartment. One hand shot out and wrapped around Geonhak’s wrist, pulling him along. “Delivery should be here pretty soon. You’re welcome to take a seat on the sofa while we wait. Do you guys want Cokes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Giwook said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water, please, Bambi,” Geonhak said. Dongju blushed faintly at the nickname and buzzed around the kitchen to retrieve the drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook wouldn’t quite call the apartment posh, but it was considerably nicer than his own. Pure white walls and a light wood grain floor were bathed in early evening sunlight pouring through the sliding balcony door. The place was clean and somewhat color-coordinated. Dongmyeong appeared to favor dark gray with splashes of sunny yellow, but other colors cut through the decor here and there. Several squashed floor cushions with gaudy brocade patterns lay scattered around the low table in the middle of the living room. They added sprinkles of red and blue to the room. A framed certificate proclaiming Dongmyeong a taekwondo blackbelt hung on one wall. He was clearly proud of it, though it was one piece of decor Giwook wasn’t expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen had a breakfast bar, something conspicuously absent from Giwook and Hyungu’s small shared apartment. Dongmyeong may have only had one bedroom, but his apartment made up for it by being big and beautiful in other areas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bathroom is down the hall and on your left, though Geonhakie already knows that much,” Dongju said as he pushed a cold can of Coca-Cola into Giwook’s hand. “Myeongie will be out of the bedroom soon, I hope. He’s taking his time getting ready. “ He handed Geonhak a tall glass of ice water and sat in the trainer’s lap. “I swear, he’s changed his clothes like, six times already. You must really be something special, Giwook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook shrugged, feeling his ears warm up. An iPhone buzzed on the low table and Dongju squinted down at it to read the notification on the screen. At a glance, it looked to Giwook like a delivery alert. “Of course he’s not ready yet,” Dongju grumbled under his breath, rocking himself out of Geonhak’s lap. “Gotta do everything myself tonight.” The younger of the twins pocketed the phone on the table and made for the door. “I’m going down to accept our delivery. You guys can just chill.” He raised his voice. “Hopefully my stupid brother will hurry his shit up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a thump down the hallway, followed by a cry of, “Ju-yah! Don’t be an asshole!” Dongju looked at the two men on the sofa and shrugged before slipping his shoes on at the door and heading outside. Giwook stifled a giggle. It occurred to him that this double date would be his first time seeing the Son twins together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A doorknob rattled and clicked down the hall. Soft footsteps followed. Giwook craned around and spotted Dongmyeong making his way through the kitchen on his toes, sliding his socks along the floor. He was dressed a bit more nicely than Giwook had expected for dinner at home. Shimmering glitter dotted Dongmyeong’s lower lash line, glistening like tears. He smiled. “Sorry I wasn’t out here to welcome you,” he said softly as he reached the backrest of the sofa, placing his hands on it. He bent over and planted a kiss on top of Giwook’s head. “Looking good, hyung.” Dongmyeong winked at Geonhak, who had busied himself straightening his rolled-up sleeves. He returned his attention to Giwook. “And you look decent. Honestly, if I had known you were coming in an old Star Wars tee… I probably still would have made this much effort to look good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a really nice place,” Giwook commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thanks,” Dongmyeong said, stepping around the sofa and seating himself in the space between Giwook and Geonhak, closer to Giwook. He laid his head down on Giwook’s shoulder. “My parents paid for the deposit and first month’s rent, but I like to think I do pretty well for myself as a single guy in the middle of the capital. Having Dongju here during college break helps. He pays his fair share. I’m thinking of asking him to find a bigger place with me after he graduates. I mean, I know we drive each other crazy, but I like to think it’d be better if we weren’t sharing literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything,” Geonhak corrected him with an awkward sideways glance. Dongmyeong lifted his head off Giwook’s shoulder and shot Geonhak with a glare. To Giwook’s surprise, the trainer backed off. Amusing, as Geonhak absolutely struck him as the alpha male type.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju stepped through the door again and slipped his shoes off as it clicked shut behind him. He carried two plastic bags full of take-out containers. Dongmyeong squeezed Giwook’s knee and slid down to the floor in front of the sofa, crawling onto one of the red cushions. He patted the blue one beside himself, inviting Giwook to join him. “The cushions are clean, I promise,” he said. “They’re just a bit old. My parents’ housewarming present to me was their old floor cushions and table. Not a bad set of hand-me-downs, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook knelt down on the well-loved blue cushion and scooted close to the table. The smell of spicy fried chicken wafted from one of the bags and made his stomach growl. Dongju began unloading the bags onto the table, opening the containers to show their contents. Dongmyeong lithely sprang to his feet and padded into the kitchen, returning with four pairs of metal chopsticks. He set them down on the table, just within reach. Claiming a pair for himself, he settled into his cushion once more and clicked them together in his fingers. “I see you have to test them before you use them,” Giwook joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like picking up a set of tongs,” Dongmyeong agreed. “You have to pinch them together a few times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook snickered and plucked a pair of chopsticks out of the center of the table. He clicked his chopsticks together as well, and he and Dongmyeong shared a laugh. “And I’m thrilled to see that my brother has hooked one just as dorky as he is,” Dongju said, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be nice!” Dongmyeong scolded. “Blueboy got you your job. I’m sure he can get you fired as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju’s eyes snapped to Giwook. “You wouldn’t,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might,” Giwook teased, shrugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak scooped a generous helping of rice onto his plate. “Have the whole container then,” Dongmyeong laughed. “Have you not eaten in a year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Geonhak said sheepishly. He was piling on pieces of chicken now. “I eat a lot of calories.” He flexed his arm slightly. “You don’t think I was born like this, do you? Muscles don’t just appear out of thin air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Giwook agreed. “They appear out of muscular air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak snorted. Dongmyeong swatted Giwook’s bicep. “That joke hurt my soul,” Dongju complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked it,” Geonhak said, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you would. You big… fucking cupcake,” Dongju spluttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bambi, what are you talking about?” Geonhak laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you get to call me Bambi, I’m calling you Cupcake,” Dongju stated, scooping up his own rice and topping it with stir fried vegetables. “It’s only fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re cute,” Giwook commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so,” Dongmyeong agreed. “Blueboy, do you like spicy chicken, or just plain fried chicken? I wasn’t sure, so I ordered both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… like both?” Giwook shrugged. “I guess I prefer spicy a little bit. If it’s sweet spicy, anyway. That’s my favorite kind of spicy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s sweet spicy,” Geonhak confirmed. “This is delicious. I’m glad you guys had us over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat up,” Dongmyeong urged. Giwook complied, biting into a tender piece of fried chicken and slurping up the sweet-hot-savory of the gochujang that coated it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During dinner, Giwook discovered he couldn’t sit on Dongmyeong’s right side ever again. Because he was left-handed, they kept bumping into each other as they ate. Just as Giwook was thinking of how inconvenient it was, Dongmyeong sighed and scooted away. “Sorry,” Giwook mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t help being backwards,” Dongmyeong joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Giwook cried in mock offense. “How do you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>not the backwards one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many lefties are at this table?” Dongmyeong gestured at the other two men. Giwook scanned everyone’s hands. “Yeah, that’s right. Backwards Blueboy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that like?” Geonhak asked, pointing at Giwook’s hands. “Being left-handed, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably just like being right-handed?” Giwook guessed. “But, you know, with my left hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was… insightful?” Dongju laughed. “Should we break out the liquor now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t drink,” Geonhak said. “I’ll keep an eye on the rest of you. Drinking is bad for me as a personal trainer. I try to stay in top form.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate your form,” Dongju flirted. Dongmyeong cringed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blueboy,” Dongmyeong began, placing his palm on Giwook’s shoulder. “Come with me to the kitchen and grab the drinks?” Giwook nodded and stood up. Dongmyeong led him into the kitchen and exhaled a deep sigh. “It’s so weird having my co-worker dating my twin brother. You know what I mean?” He handed three shot glasses to Giwook and opened the fridge, bending over to retrieve two bottles of soju. Giwook’s ears warmed again with Dongmyeong presenting his ass. “Like, I know them both so well,” Dongmyeong went on as he withdrew from the fridge and closed it with his hip. The pair headed back to the living room in time to catch Geonhak and Dongju stealing kisses. Giwook set the shot glasses down on the table and Dongmyeong poured out the first round.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong laid his head in Giwook’s lap. Both bottles were empty. One was turned on its side, rolling gently between Dongju’s hands on the table. The younger twin hiccupped. The elder twin reached up to tug at a lock of Giwook’s hair. “It’s so soft,” he mumbled. “I don’t know what you do to your hair, but it’s so fucking soft. Is it just naturally blue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if people’s hair grew in weird colors like this, no one would be satisfied,” Giwook said. “Blue-haired people would want to be redheads or brunettes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna poke your nose,” Dongmyeong giggled. “It’s like a button.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giwook, would you like me to escort you home?” Geonhak asked, brows furrowed in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave yet!” Dongmyeong squealed. “I want my boyfriend.” His finger tapped on the tip of Giwook’s nose. “Boop! Boop, boop, boop. Button.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does my button do?” Giwook asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, makes you cuter.” Dongmyeong’s hand moved to cup Giwook’s cheek. “I like you so much, Blueboy. I don’t even know why. Is that weird? Am I broken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a roommate, right, Giwook?” Geonhak asked. “If I drop you off at your door, he can take care of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody’s going home!” Dongmyeong shouted. Geonhak shushed him. “I know I have neighbors. I don’t fucking care. Nobody goes home yet. You can’t just take people home, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you call him Bambi?” Giwook asked softly. He pointed at Dongju, who was leaning his full weight on Geonhak’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He reminds me of a baby deer,” Geonhak said. “All doe-eyed and new to the big, wide world. What do you call Dongmyeong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t call me shit!” Dongmyeong wailed, sitting up. He put one palm firmly on his forehead and went on. “He hasn’t given me a pet name! Like he doesn’t really like me at all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Myeong,” Giwook began, laying his hand gently on Dongmyeong’s back. Dongmyeong ignored him and kept raving. Giwook squeezed his eyes shut. The room was tilting. “Byeolbit.” He tapped insistently at Dongmyeong’s shoulder. The redhead quieted down. “Byeolbit. That’s what I want to call you. Your eyes remind me of starlight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that’s cute,” Dongmyeong breathed, turning around to face Giwook. He put both hands on Giwook’s cheeks and crashed their lips together. Giwook was dazed when Dongmyeong pulled back. “You won’t forget it by morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t forget it,” Giwook promised. “You’re my Byeolbit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong let out a gleeful giggle and tipped Giwook onto his back on the floor, then hovered over him. “I’m so glad I found someone who deserves a man like me.” Giwook would have laughed at Dongmyeong’s cockiness if it weren’t for the elder Son twin’s tongue snaking its way between his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Myeong,” Geonhak said firmly. “Can I take Giwook home now? Before you do something you’ll regret tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong pulled away again and dragged his finger along Giwook’s jaw as the two stared into each other’s eyes. “I guess,” he whispered. He leaned down for another kiss. “Kiss me tomorrow too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will kiss you tomorrow,” Giwook said. “You tell me when and where, and I will scoop you up and take your breath away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Giwook was off the floor, Geonhak led him to the door of the apartment. “Take care of each other,” Geonhak commanded the twins. “Go to bed. I’ll call Bambi in the morning and make sure you both survived.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Lucky you!” Seoho trilled as Geonhak helped Giwook into the backseat of the taxi. “You’re my last fare of the night. That means we can just go on home, Geonhak-ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drop the kid off first, hyung,” Geonhak said. “I’ll pay for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t charge him,” Seoho scoffed. “He’s my roommate’s boyfriend’s twin’s boyfriend. Don’t you know the friends and family policy? So long as you survive the ride, no charge. You pay only in mental anguish. I’m not always the best driver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit,” Geonhak mumbled. “This is your second taxi in three years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The old one was in rough condition to begin with.” Seoho shrugged and shifted into drive, pulling away from the curb in front of the twins’ apartment. “How much did you drink tonight… Minwook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giwook,” Giwook corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was close,” Seoho said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I drank enough,” Giwook said. His head was beginning to feel heavy. The swaying and lurching of the taxi felt like he was on a ship in choppy waters and he swallowed hard, tilting his head forward and closing his eyes to stop the spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t throw up in my taxi,” Seoho begged. “I’ll get you home as gently as possible. Just keep it down until you’re outside. Have some tea in the morning. You’ll feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The car slowly rolled to a stop outside Giwook’s apartment building. Geonhak reached up to the front and tapped Seoho on the arm. “Do you have a marker?” he asked. Seoho handed over a black Sharpie and Geonhak uncapped it, taking Giwook’s arm. “I’ll just leave you a little note for the morning,” he said as he scribbled the felt tip across Giwook’s skin. “Let me walk with you to your door.” He capped the Sharpie and returned it to Seoho, blowing on the fresh ink on the pale side of Giwook’s left forearm. “I’d feel better that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Giwook groaned. The car ride had made him miserably nauseous and he just wanted to lie down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be safe, kid!” Seoho called as Giwook took a wobbly step onto the sidewalk outside. He clutched Geonhak’s arm. “I’ll be waiting right here, Geonhak-ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook led Geonhak all the way up to the door of his apartment. Hyungu answered the knock, wearing lounge pants and disheveled hair. Giwook stumbled forward. “He’s had a few,” Geonhak explained. “Get him to bed, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Hyungu said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keonhee’s head poked out of Hyungu’s bedroom doorway, and then the lanky man emerged in a state similar to Hyungu’s. “You okay?” he asked, laying a hand on Giwook’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just drunk, Tokki,” Hyungu said with a smile. “We’ll just put him to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I go home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu shook his head. “Stay. I’ll only be a few minutes.” Keonhee nodded and gave Giwook’s shoulder a comforting squeeze, then disappeared into Hyungu’s dark bedroom again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu helped Giwook into more comfortable clothes. It wasn’t the first time he’d dealt with a drunk roommate, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. He tucked the younger man into bed and sat at the edge, carding his fingers through Giwook’s hair. “Get some sleep,” he whispered. “I’ll take care of you before Keonhee and I leave for work tomorrow.” Giwook nodded at the vague silhouette of his hyung. Hyungu leaned down to peck Giwook’s forehead. “Night,” he finished, his breath warm on Giwook’s skin. He walked barefoot across the hall, shutting his own bedroom door behind himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. What's In Hongdae?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong sank into the steaming water in the bathhouse. It was just deep enough to cover his shoulders. “I’ll just let you simmer here for a while,” Keonhee told him. “Once I think you’ve softened up enough, I’ll have you lie down over there and we’ll get to scrubbing.” Dongmyeong nodded his agreement and tried to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few other men scattered around the bath. Keonhee beckoned one of them out of the water and instructed him to lie down on a bench. He started scrubbing the man with some sort of abrasive cloth, sloughing off dead skin and leaving him lobster-pink. It made Dongmyeong nervous. He’d never been exfoliated at a bathhouse before and he worried it would be painful. It certainly looked like it hurt, though the man made no complaints. When Keonhee had finished, he sent the man to rinse off under a shower, then checked the temperature of the water in the bath. He adjusted some settings and then left the control panel alone. Another bathhouse worker took one of the patrons for a scrubbing. Dongmyeong didn’t watch this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giwook was at yours last night, right?” Keonhee asked, coming up behind Dongmyeong. “Are you hungover today too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit,” Dongmyeong admitted. “That’s why I’m splurging on this </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>a massage from your boyfriend today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair,” Keonhee laughed. “He’s got some magic fingers, huh? Spending the night was convenient for me. We were able to just show up here together this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You spent the night?” Dongmyeong teased. “Ooh, lucky you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing like that,” Keonhee said with a dismissive wave. “I went over for dinner, which turned into a backrub. You know the way these things escalate. Lots of kissing and cuddling, but nothing more than that. My Flower is unique and I respect him. Come on out and lie down on the bench for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to rub my skin off?” Dongmyeong asked as he slowly sloshed his way over the side of the bath, clutching Keonhee’s hand for balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the dead stuff,” Keonhee said. Dongmyeong stretched out on his back on the padded bench. Keonhee draped a towel across Dongmyeong’s hips and picked up a fresh abrasive cloth. “It doesn’t hurt, I promise,” he said, holding up the tan cloth. “It feels really good. And it really gets your blood flowing. And you’ll be so smooth!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that cloth made of?” Dongmyeong eyed Keonhee warily as the older man gently pressed the cloth against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rayon,” Keonhee replied. He pressed harder and dragged the cloth down Dongmyeong’s arm. Dirt, oil, and dead skin rolled up in its wake, lying on Dongmyeong’s slightly burning skin. It looked like the rubbed off bits of a pencil eraser. “Doesn’t hurt much, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s bearable,” Dongmyeong breathed. Keonhee resumed working, keeping to the natural grain of Dongmyeong’s skin. “It’s utterly disgusting,” Dongmyeong added, looking at the bits of dead cells rolled up on his body. “I didn’t know my skin was so gross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what everyone says the first time,” Keonhee said with a small giggle. “Turn over so I can do your back.” Dongmyeong obeyed and Keonhee started scrubbing at the base of his neck. “Make sure you tell Hyungu about this so he knows what kind of oil to use for your massage. There are some that will just irritate this fresh layer of skin. What I’m doing does make you just a little more sensitive than usual, because you don’t have much of the protective top layer left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I really like this,” Dongmyeong mumbled as Keonhee scrubbed down his back. “How often should I do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just every few months. Don’t want to overdo it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Dongmyeong grunted. “This feels great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say?” Keonhee laughed. “I’m a healer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like in Dravenia.” The words slipped his lips before Dongmyeong could stop them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know I’m a cleric?” Keonhee marveled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From Giwook,” Dongmyeong said, thinking fast. “He doesn’t shut up about that stupid game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keonhee pulled Dongmyeong to his feet when he finished and gathered the towel around Dongmyeong’s waist. “Hold it up,” he instructed. “Go rinse off over in one of those shower stalls, dry yourself, and get dressed. Then you can head through and pay my boyfriend a visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong rinsed off, brushing the bits of dead skin off as he did. Keonhee was right. He definitely felt a lot smoother. The hot water from the shower burned a bit, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. And he thought the vigorous scrubbing gave him a little more energy. He shut the water off and dabbed at his skin with a dry towel, dressed, and headed for the massage rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the drill,” Hyungu said with a shrug as he led Dongmyeong into a private room. “What do you like today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Keonhee told me to tell you he scrubbed me,” Dongmyeong said as he peered at the shelf of essential oils. “And I’m a bit hungover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ginger, peppermint, and lavender for the aromatherapy then,” Hyungu said. “And I’ll use an almond and sandalwood massage oil. That won’t irritate your raw skin.” He dropped measured amounts of his selected oils into the diffuser and stepped out of the room, letting the door swing shut. Dongmyeong stripped down and got on the table. At this point, Hyungu’s regular massage room was so familiar, Dongmyeong would almost feel safe taking a nap. He heard Hyungu’s telltale rap at the door and then the masseur was inside, eyeing him carefully. “Hmm, you are quite pink,” he said, poking Dongmyeong’s arm with one finger. He watched the skin turn white under the pressure and quickly turn back to red from the increased blood flow. “Tokki really rubbed you down, didn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did,” Dongmyeong confirmed, settling his shoulders in against the cushion. Hyungu warmed a bit of oil between his hands and got to work, soothing Dongmyeong’s shoulders first. “He said he slept over last night. How did that go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a little personal,” the masseur grumbled. “It was fine. It wasn’t the original plan, but it was nice sleeping next to someone special. Kind of a shit cuddler though. He kicks in his sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong snorted. “He seems like the type. How’s Giwook today? Did you check on him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Hyungu said, working his way down Dongmyeong’s chest. “He was a little queasy this morning, but not too bad. I’ve seen him in worse condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think he’ll be up to meet me in Hongdae today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Hyungu laughed. “What’s in Hongdae?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a café I’ve been wanting to visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu laughed again. “You’re going to turn into a coffee bean if you’re not careful.” He moved down Dongmyeong’s body even more. “You should text him once we’re done here. That kid could have no arms and legs and still try to find a way to get to you.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The café was small and very open-air. Rather than a regular facade with a door, it had a big sliding garage door that was left open during business hours. Dongmyeong leaned against the doorway, watching a short guitarist with cute crooked teeth, high cheekbones, and a compass tattooed on his arm. His mask was pulled down beneath his chin and he sang a couple of Radiohead songs while Dongmyeong was waiting. He had a pleasant voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see Giwook in front of the rose bushes across the street. The blue-haired boy checked for traffic and then speed walked across. He bent over in front of Dongmyeong with his hands on his knees, panting. “I just need a second to catch my breath,” he wheezed. “Still a little weak and woozy from this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the ginger tea,” the guitarist advised. “I was hungover when I got here too.” He plucked at the strings and turned one of the tuning pegs. “Kinda still hungover,” he mumbled to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook leaned on Dongmyeong as they approached the counter and placed their order. Dongmyeong had a vanilla latte. Giwook took the guitarist’s advice, ordering ginger honey tea on ice. The couple sat together, holding hands and stealing kisses while they watched the guitarist sing to anyone who’d pause for a few seconds and listen. Sometimes, between songs, he’d plug his band’s upcoming concert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s written on your arm, Blueboy?” Dongmyeong asked. He rubbed at the ink on Giwook’s left forearm. “You didn’t write it. It’s on the wrong arm for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geonhak wrote it last night, right before I got out of the taxi,” Giwook said. “It’s a reminder. Actually, I’m kind of glad he did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong squinted. The ink was fading, but he could still make out the words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You named him Byeolbit.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He smiled and sipped his latte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook paused on their way out of the café to compliment the busker’s singing. “Hey, thanks,” the man said. “You’ve heard the spiel about the concert a dozen fucking times already. If you can make it, show up. If not, fuck you, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In either case, good luck,” Dongmyeong said, raising his fist in a little cheer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked off toward the subway station, Giwook laced his fingers between Dongmyeong’s and swung their hands back and forth. “Byeolbit,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm?” Dongmyeong hummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… Would you be opposed to spending the night with me?” Dongmyeong stopped in his tracks. Giwook did the same, turning to face him. “I’m not trying to move things along faster, unless that’s what you want. Hyungu’s going to Keonhee’s apartment for the night and I kind of don’t want to be lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Dongmyeong hesitated. He stared down at his shoes. Finally, he decided to take the chance, looking back up at Giwook with a smile. “Can we stop by mine so I can pack an overnight bag and let my brother know what I’m doing?” Giwook nodded and the pair carried on to the station.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who knows who the busker in Hongdae was? Anybody? You win a cookie if you guess correctly!<br/>(By that I mean, I will reply to your comment with a cookie emoji and everyone will know you're hella smart.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Brief, non graphic mention of a car accident.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giwook sat on the edge of the sofa, ready to get up and go. Dongmyeong was still packing his overnight bag in his bedroom down the hall, and Giwook could faintly hear him talking to his twin brother. He stood up from the sofa and walked over to the certificate on the wall. It was white, with a desaturated red and blue taeguk as the background, much like the South Korean flag. The date of certification was September 9, 2012. Dongmyeong had been nearly a teenager when he’d received his blackbelt. Giwook smiled. He hadn’t taken Dongmyeong for the sentimental type.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I earned mine three months before my brother,” Dongmyeong said proudly, making his way through the kitchen. “I’m always first. First out of the womb. First blackbelt.” His hand cupped Giwook’s elbow. “I’m packed. Probably overpacked, but I guess that’s better than forgetting stuff. Can we go to your place now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Giwook nodded, finally taking his eyes off the taekwondo certificate. “Bus or taxi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bus is cheaper,” Dongmyeong said with a shrug. He pulled the apartment door shut and pranced down the stairs in front of Giwook. “What are we doing during this sleepover? Keep in mind, I have to be at work on time to open the gym at 6.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had hoped we’d be sleeping,” Giwook said, following Dongmyeong outdoors. “But I guess if you want to watch a movie-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Strange,” Dongmyeong interrupted. “I am in the mood for Doctor Strange. And I know you have it. I saw it on the shelf with your other blu-rays when I barged in on movie night that one time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair stopped under the awning of the bus stop and Dongmyeong pulled out his phone. He typed something on the screen before stuffing it back into his pocket. Giwook tried not to peek over his boyfriend’s shoulder while he was texting. Dongmyeong locked both arms around Giwook’s bicep and held on tightly while they waited. He reached up and fussed over the hair that fell in Giwook’s face. “What should we do for dinner?” he asked. “What do you have at your place? Should we order delivery? I mean, we just did that last night, and it’s never particularly healthy, so I don’t really want to eat delivery food again until next weekend or I’ll get all bloaty. Blueboy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have ingredients to make a pizza,” Giwook said. “Have you ever made pizza before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve stuck a frozen pizza in my oven,” Dongmyeong replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, no?” Giwook chuckled. The bus pulled up to the curb and hissed, letting out a few passengers. Giwook and Dongmyeong boarded, tapping their public transit cards on the terminal before claiming a pair of adjacent seats. “What did you think of that busker in the café today? I want to try to get Hyungu to go with me to his concert.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was fine.” Dongmyeong shrugged his backpack off his shoulders and held it in his lap. “Kinda cute. I probably wouldn’t go out of my way to go to his show.” Giwook watched Dongmyeong whip his phone out again when it chimed. He typed another text message and held it face-down in his lap. “That doesn’t mean I wouldn’t go along if you wanted me to,” he added quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you texting?” Giwook asked. His curiosity had taken over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geonhak-hyung,” Dongmyeong replied. “In case you make me late tomorrow, I wanted to see if he could go in early and do my job for a bit. I left my second work key at my apartment and told him he can pick it up there. I know he has a key to my apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what did he say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep me up as late as you want, Blueboy.” Dongmyeong winked at him. “I don’t have to be at work until noon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook felt his ears begin to warm up and silently cursed his boyfriend. Dongmyeong sure knew how to get him flustered. He played with his fingers in his lap as his blush spread from the tips of his ears to his cheeks. “Why does Geonhak have a key to your apartment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly for emergencies and times when I won’t be able to make my shift, which are rare.” Dongmyeong wriggled closer to Giwook. “I’ve got a key to his and Seoho’s place. There were a few times I dropped off food for Seoho when he was laid up after his accident a couple of years ago.” Giwook perked up and stared at Dongmyeong. “You didn’t know about it? It wasn’t his fault. But he spent a few weeks in bed after that. He’s fine now, obviously. Back to driving a taxi again, as you’ve seen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Giwook blew out a long sigh. “How badly was he hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too badly,” Dongmyeong assured him. “A broken leg and a few cuts and bruises. He had a minor head injury as well. He recovered so fast. And he was a weirdo even before the head injury, so I don’t think he’s really had any long-lasting effects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook snorted, thinking about the quirky taxi driver. “Does he only work at night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dongmyeong said. “He likes night shifts. Seoho enjoys knowing he’s a safe option when people need a ride late at night. Like drunk people leaving the bar. He’d rather have a hundred drunks throw up in his backseat than let anyone drive home in that state. And he once swooped in and gave a woman a ride home for free when he noticed she was being followed. Seoho’s a legitimately great guy. I wish I had more time to hang out with him. That guy’s got stories for days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair departed the bus at the stop by Giwook’s apartment and walked to the building holding hands. Giwook stopped at the mailboxes on street level, pulling out a small key and unlocking the one with his apartment number on it. He pulled out a stack of mail. Hyungu had a letter from his American pen pal and Giwook smiled at the clumsy hangul on the envelope. He tucked it to the back of the stack and looked at the next piece of mail. Just a bank statement for him. As if he needed a reminder of how broke he was. The final envelope had a heavy, expensive texture. Seoul National University’s crest greeted him in the upper left corner. He heard Dongmyeong gasp next to him. “I’ll open it upstairs,” he said, taking Dongmyeong’s hand. “Come on. Keep up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook practically flew up the stairs to his apartment door, Dongmyeong trailing slightly behind. Having seen the inside of Dongmyeong’s apartment, Giwook felt like his was a little shabby. But Dongmyeong had been over before and didn’t have anything bad to say about it. He turned the key in the lock and motioned for Dongmyeong to enter first. Giwook took Hyungu’s letter to the masseur’s empty bedroom, leaving it on the bed. He discarded his bank statement on the table in the living room. All that was left was the letter from SNU. He held it in his hands, staring down at it. He wasn’t sure if he should be excited or afraid. “Open it, Blueboy,” Dongmyeong urged. “Sit down and open the letter. If they accepted you, we can celebrate. If not… well, we don’t have to worry about that. You’re brilliant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With trembling hands, Giwook tore open the envelope. He pulled out the letter and began to read it aloud. “Lee Giwook-nim,” he breathed. “We appreciate your interest in our esteemed university’s robotics program. In light of your exceptionally high marks in secondary school, as well as your impressive placement test scores, we have decided to accept your application for enrollment! Congratulations, Lee Giwook-nim! Byeolbit, I got in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In no time at all, Dongmyeong had thrown his arms around Giwook and was squeezing his shoulders tightly. Giwook felt petal-soft lips press against his cheek. “I knew it!” Dongmyeong squeaked. “I knew you got in. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>you could do it, Blueboy! I’m so proud of you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does it feel like it took forever for this letter to come?” Giwook mumbled. His cheeks were sore from smiling so hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have a lot of applicants,” Dongmyeong said. He nuzzled his nose against Giwook’s cheek. “It’s the biggest university in the country, I think. Oh, Giwook! You’re a student! Do you need any supplies?” Dongmyeong pulled back and pouted at Giwook. “Should I buy you some notebooks? Or a nice calculator?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook laughed, cupping Dongmyeong’s chin in his hand. He ran his thumb along Dongmyeong’s lower lip. “I don’t need anything right now,” he said. “I think we should make our pizza. I’m getting hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook would normally wear an apron to make a pizza. Instead, he took his apron off the hook on the wall and tied it around Dongmyeong. “Why do I have to wear this goofy thing?” Dongmyeong complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t make a mess of yourself,” Giwook said. He opened the fridge and took out the ball of pre-made pizza dough. “I live here. I can change clothes if I get messy.” He tossed a handful of flour on the countertop and began stretching the dough. Dongmyeong stood behind him, arms wrapped around Giwook’s waist and chin on his shoulder as he watched. He blew on the metal guitar pick dangling from Giwook’s ear, making the earring swing. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Playing with your earring,” Dongmyeong replied. “Why the guitar pick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love music,” Giwook said. He picked the dough up off the counter and stretched it over his fists. “I can’t do the cool dough-toss thing, sorry. This is good enough. It’ll get stretched out just right and then I can put it on a pan and we can add the sauce and toppings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are those?” Dongmyeong asked, still watching Giwook work the dough. “I’ll get them out for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fridge,” Giwook said. “Sauce should be in the drawer. There’s shredded cheese on one of the shelves. And I’ve got some meat and vegetables. Actually, if you could chop up an onion for this, that would be great.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>They sat on the sofa together, watching Doctor Strange and eating their slightly misshapen pizza. Dongmyeong snuggled up against Giwook, who was thankful for the darkness in the living room. It didn’t betray his blushing face like bright light would have. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Dongmyeong’s hair. Dongmyeong stood up and retrieved the last slice of pizza from the kitchen, eating it along the way back to the sofa. “Sorry my apartment is so shabby,” Giwook said as Dongmyeong sat back down. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not shabby,” Dongmyeong said through a mouthful of pizza. “It’s fine. I know a guy who lives in a rooftop room. That’s a real trip. I’ve seen his place a couple of times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Hwanwoong’s boyfriend lives in a rooftop room,” Giwook said. “Are we talking about the same guy? Youngjo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Youngjo?” Dongmyeong asked. “Maybe. He’s an artist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds right,” Giwook said, nodding. “How do you know him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Similar hobbies,” Dongmyeong said, taking another bite of pizza. “We met online originally and ran into each other purely by chance one day. Nice guy. A little conceited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook snickered. He had picked up on that just a little bit when he met Youngjo at the convenience store, but wrote it off as confidence. He wrapped an arm around Dongmyeong’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. Dongmyeong let out a happy noise as he scooted in, pressing his hip against Giwook’s. “You want my crust?” he asked, offering it to Giwook. Giwook opened his mouth and took a bite. They shared the pizza crust as the credits rolled on Doctor Strange. “I love Marvel movies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Giwook agreed. “Almost as much as I love Star Wars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you and Star Wars.” Dongmyeong rolled his eyes. “You dork.” He leaned up, pecking Giwook’s jaw. “Hey, dork. Kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook turned his head and connected their lips. Dongmyeong’s hand moved to cup Giwook’s cheek, holding him there for a long, romantic kiss. Giwook felt a flutter in his stomach as Dongmyeong’s thumb rubbed along his cheekbone. He hadn’t felt butterflies like that in a while. He parted his lips, sucking Dongmyeong’s plush bottom lip between his teeth. Dongmyeong hummed and repositioned himself, swinging a leg over Giwook’s lap to straddle him. Giwook laid his hands low on Dongmyeong’s hips as they kissed. He was certain his face was a mortifying shade of red. Dongmyeong broke away and tilted his head, attacking Giwook’s neck with his lips and teeth. “B-byeolbit,” Giwook gasped. “I work on Tuesday. Don’t leave marks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong made a sound that reminded Giwook of a purr as he laved his tongue over the sensitive skin of Giwook’s neck. Giwook slid his hands up, tucking his fingers beneath Dongmyeong’s soft t-shirt, pressing them against his warm skin. Dongmyeong’s mouth left Giwook’s neck and spread into a wide grin. “Your pupils are insane right now.” Giwook felt Dongmyeong’s hips grind against his groin as their lips collided again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He struggled to pull back and break free of the deep kiss. “How far do you want to go?” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only as far as you do,” Dongmyeong replied. “Show me your room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook nodded quickly and Dongmyeong stood up, pulling him to his feet as well. “It’s down the hall,” Giwook said. He licked his lips and realized they felt a little swollen. “The room on the right is mine.” Dongmyeong picked up his overnight bag and followed Giwook down the short hallway. Giwook turned on the light and grabbed the hem of his shirt, yanking it down and holding it over the front of his shorts. “You can sleep in here tonight, if you’d like. My bed is big enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong back-hugged Giwook again. He carefully opened Giwook’s hands, breaking the latter’s death-grip on his shirt. He ran a hand over the bulge in the front of Giwook’s shorts. “Don’t be embarrassed about it,” he said, pressing a kiss to Giwook’s shoulder through his shirt. “I’m flattered, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook gasped and whimpered at Dongmyeong’s touch. “Byeolbit,” he breathed. “Goddamn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Dongmyeong muttered. “Should I stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Giwook said. “Probably.” He felt strained, like he was being pulled in two directions at once. On the one hand, he was ready to rip Dongmyeong’s clothes off and explore every inch of the redhead’s body. For just a few seconds, he imagined pinning the smaller man to the bed, digging his nails into soft flesh as they enjoyed each other as many times as possible in one night. But on the other hand, Giwook was worried about going too fast. He liked Dongmyeong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we just kiss?” Dongmyeong asked, suddenly timid. His hand left Giwook’s erection and rested on his tummy instead. “We can see where it goes. I think I’d be happy just to lie down and kiss you if that’s all you want tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you bring pajamas?” Giwook asked. His breathing was returning to normal. He felt his head clearing as Dongmyeong nodded against his shoulder. “I’m going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. You can put your pajamas on while I do that, and then we can switch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dongmyeong whispered. He kissed the back of Giwook’s neck and released him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they’d finished getting ready for bed, Giwook pulled back the blankets and again motioned for Dongmyeong to go first. The redhead tucked himself under the blankets and laid his head back against a pillow. Giwook joined him, wrapping an arm around Dongmyeong’s waist. “You’re not offended, are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” Dongmyeong assured him, putting a hand on the back of Giwook’s neck. “Kiss me until we fall asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, that I can do.” Giwook smiled as they held each other close, lips gently massaging each other. He caressed Dongmyeong’s cheek softly as the butterflies came back. He kissed Dongmyeong’s nose. “Sleep well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you too,” Dongmyeong muttered. "Goodnight, my college boy."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Frustrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong woke in an unfamiliar bedroom with a heavy arm resting across his stomach. The boy beside him radiated warmth. His messy blue hair fell over his eyes and he slept with his mouth slightly open. Dongmyeong turned on his side and checked his phone. It was nearly 9 AM on Monday. He panicked momentarily before remembering that Geonhak had taken over for him that morning. The arm around his waist tightened and he heard Giwook smacking his lips as he woke up. He was not expecting Giwook’s deep, purring morning voice when he moved closer and muttered, “Good morning, Byeolbit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing his hand on top of Giwook’s and lacing their fingers, Dongmyeong whispered back, “Hi, Blueboy.” Giwook’s hand slid to Dongmyeong’s hip and rested there. “I have a few hours until I have to be at work.” Giwook’s fingers dug into Dongmyeong’s hip and he pushed closer, planting a warm kiss to Dongmyeong’s shoulder blade. The redhead sighed as butterflies danced in his belly. He released Giwook’s hand and flipped over to face him, throwing his arm over Giwook’s neck and rubbing their noses together. Any worries Dongmyeong may have had about his morning breath were snuffed out by Giwook’s lips connecting with his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slept so well with you here,” Giwook purred as he pulled back. “I’m going to make us some breakfast. Feel free to take a shower if you want. Or, I dunno. Play on my Switch. I know you said you’re not a gamer, but I have like, Picross.” He made no attempt to leave the bed. He pecked Dongmyeong on the nose. “Maybe I’ll just make breakfast later. I like this too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t Dongmyeong’s first experience with butterflies and fluttering hearts. The last time, with Yonghoon, didn’t work out so well for either party. His apprehension was drowned out by the voice in his head that whispered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll only be young once. These years are made for fresh love and heartbreak. Kiss him again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stretched his leg out over Giwook’s hips and slotted their lips together again. Breaking the kiss, he nuzzled his nose against Giwook’s. “I slept surprisingly well, considering I’m not at home,” he said. “Ordinarily, that’s the only place I can sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I woke up a few times to make sure you were okay,” Giwook admitted. “You snore a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not!” Dongmyeong cried, slapping Giwook’s chest. The younger boy grunted and laughed as they broke apart, Dongmyeong sitting up in bed to straighten his hair. “I’ve never snored in my life. I’m using your shower.” He untangled himself from the blankets on Giwook’s bed and crossed to his overnight bag, digging out a set of work clothes. He’d wear a yellow polo and a pair of nice, dark wash jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was missing. Dongmyeong dug all the way to the bottom of the backpack. He checked the other pockets. Nothing. Dongmyeong let his butt hit the floor in defeat and whined. “I knew it,” he mumbled to himself. “I knew I’d forget something.” Giwook was sitting up now, looking at him from the bed. “I guess I’m not taking a shower here,” Dongmyeong announced. “I’ll have to just get dressed and run home before work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Giwook asked. He wriggled to the edge of the bed and peered over at Dongmyeong. “Anything I can fix for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dongmyeong sighed. “Don’t worry about it. I thought I had everything I needed. I even remembered my retainer, for once! But I forgot my shampoo and shower gel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use mine,” Giwook said dismissively. He stood up from the bed and bent over Dongmyeong, running his fingers through Dongmyeong’s red locks. He worked out a couple of tangles as he spoke. “My soap is the stuff in the green bottle. My shampoo is the teatree one. If you don’t like how my soap smells, Hyungu has lavender body wash in there. He won’t notice if you use some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does yours smell like?” Dongmyeong asked through a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rainforest, supposedly,” Giwook replied. He sat down behind Dongmyeong, resting his chin on Dongmyeong’s shoulder. “I don’t know. I think it smells kind of grassy, with some citrus and just a hint of something floral. It’s nice.” He kissed Dongmyeong’s ear and the butterflies came back. “Go have a shower. I’ll see what I can scare up for breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong made his way to the bathroom, locking the door when he got there. The shower was easy to figure out, although the temperature controls were tricky and Dongmyeong felt lucky he managed not to scald himself. He opened Hyungu’s lavender soap and smelled it, just out of curiosity. Soft lavender scent poured out. It suited the gentle, soft-spoken masseur. He closed the bottle and set it down again. Giwook may have said Hyungu wouldn’t notice or care, but he still didn’t feel right about using it. He poured some of Giwook’s soap into his hand. Giwook had been right about the scent. It was woody and grassy, with a distinct hit of yuzu and undertones of hibiscus and jasmine. It was great. It took a little effort to work into a lather, but Dongmyeong had no complaints about smelling like his boyfriend. He scrubbed his hair with Giwook’s minty-smelling teatree shampoo, rinsed, and stepped out of the shower, wrapping himself in a towel. He could smell something cooking the moment he opened the bathroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was dressed, Dongmyeong tiptoed down the hall. Hyungu had arrived home. He was sitting on the sofa, scratching a pencil against a notebook page. “Good morning, hyung,” Dongmyeong greeted, acting as casually as possible. Hyungu glanced up at him and smiled, then returned his attention to whatever he was writing. “What did you and Keonhee get up to last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The masseur’s cheeks flushed and his pencil stopped. “Nothing in particular,” he said. “He… attempted to cook. And then we ordered delivery instead. For Tokki’s sake, it’s probably a good thing his parents are loaded. He’d never make it on his own with those cooking skills.” Hyungu chuckled. “Or, lack thereof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook set a ketchup-drizzled rolled omelette on the table, serving their elder first. Hyungu put his notebook down and picked up his chopsticks to dig into his breakfast. “What do you want in your gyeran mari, Byeolbit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are my options?” Dongmyeong asked. He followed Giwook into the kitchen and looked over the spread of ingredients. “I like bacon and Spam. And you could throw in some vegetables, but not tomatoes. I hate tomatoes. They’re so slimy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted,” Giwook said, laughing. “Bok choy? Green onions? Garlic? Cheese?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything savory.” Dongmyeong nodded. He leaned over, silently asking for a kiss. Giwook pecked his lips and started cracking eggs into a bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to like his cooking,” Hyungu called from the sofa. “I mean, he’s not bad. But don’t feel bad if you can’t eat it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m learning,” Giwook defended, whisking the eggs until they frothed. “Nobody tells your pen pal they don’t have to like your English because you’re still learning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tell her that.” Hyungu shrugged, taking another bite of his omelette. “Honestly, Giwook’s gyeran mari is really good. It’s hard to fuck up an omelette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to hover over me,” Giwook said. “Go sit on the sofa. I’ll bring it to you, Byeolbit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong went back to the living room, taking a seat near Hyungu on the sofa. Hyungu reached over to ruffle his damp hair, startling Dongmyeong. “Sorry,” Hyungu said. “Force of habit whenever I see my cute friends. Yes, that's why I pet Giwook-ah. He’s just like a little puppy. So, Byeolbit, huh?” Dongmyeong nodded, feeling a blush creep across his cheeks. “It’s cute. I’m a little envious. Nobody’s ever called me their starlight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keonhee calls you Flower,” Dongmyeong argued. “In English, no less. That’s pretty adorable. And the way he smiles at you when he says it… Are you really not attracted to him? Like, at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am aesthetically and romantically attracted to him,” Hyungu corrected. “If I could draw, I would want to draw him. If we never needed to eat, I could hold his lips against mine for days. I really love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he won’t just disappear on you when he gets tired of not having sex?” Dongmyeong asked, completely mystified by the asexual masseur. He was open to all kinds of genders and sexualties, but Hyungu always left him a little lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu scoffed. “I don't expect that to happen." He flashed Dongmyeong a half-smile. "Keonhee understands. We can be happy without sex. If he ever changes his mind about me, it'll be heartbreaking for sure, but I'll survive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook handed Dongmyeong a plate. His omelette was sliced into pieces to make it easier to eat with chopsticks. There was no ketchup drizzle. “I wasn’t sure if you’d want ketchup, since you said you hate tomatoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like ketchup,” Dongmyeong said, pouting. “I ate tomato sauce on the pizza we made last night. I just don’t like tomatoes. It’s like biting into a giant pimple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu made a disgusted sound. Dongmyeong lifted an eyebrow at him. “Sorry,” he said. “The image of that…” He shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?” Dongmyeong said. “Fucking nasty, isn’t it? Does it make you never want another tomato for as long as you live?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hyungu said. “I like tomatoes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook went back to the kitchen, returning with the ketchup bottle. He squirted an artistic little drizzle over Dongmyeong’s omelette, then went back to make his own breakfast. “Thank you, Blueboy,” Dongmyeong cooed, picking up the first piece of his omelette. Giwook did a really great job.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Geonhak smirked behind the desk as Dongmyeong walked through the front door. He pulled his glasses off and cleaned them on his shirt. “So, have a good night?” he asked teasingly, replacing the frames over his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dongmyeong replied. He walked around behind the desk and set his bag down. “I slept really well last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak laughed. Dongmyeong didn’t. “Wait, you’re serious,” Geonhak said when he realized it. “You really went to your boyfriend’s apartment… and slept?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dongmyeong said. He rested his forearms on the backrest of the chair, bending down to whisper in Geonhak’s ear. “And he made gyeran mari for me this morning. Aren’t I a slut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak erupted in laughter. “You’re just lucky I’m not scheduled to work with Ju Harin today. With him breaking into Hollywood for the first time, I feel like if I had to reschedule with him, I’d be in a lot of trouble. Not with him, obviously. He’s nice. But, like, his agency might have me killed by the mafia or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that going, by the way?” Dongmyeong asked. He knew Harin was getting the VIP treatment from the trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Geonhak said. He stood up from the chair and stretched his back. Dongmyeong slipped through next to him and plopped into his chair. “He’s already really fit,” Geonhak continued as he gathered up his water bottle and gym bag. “It’s just a matter of adding bulk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to take my favorite leading man and turn him into a superhero,” Dongmyeong said as he settled in. “I don’t know whether to hit you or hug you for that.” He scooted in. “Anything new? Did I miss any sign-ups or invoices or anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just someone rescheduling an appointment with me,” Geonhak said, pausing on his way to the fitness center doors. “It shouldn’t be a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t pay you enough,” Dongmyeong mumbled. Geonhak perked up. “You take over when I need you, you train anyone who makes an appointment, you teach Barre. Now you’re working with Ju Harin. You need a raise. I’m requesting a raise for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get me enough money so I don’t have to live with Seoho anymore,” Geonhak cracked. “He’s driving me crazy again with that stupid computer game. And your brother plays it, so I can’t escape. He invited Seoho to play with his party. They’re looking for some kind of black towers? I don’t get it. I saw you playing that one day. Do you know anything about it? Should I join, just to help them out and get it done faster?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The obsidian obelisks,” Dongmyeong said, nodding. “Yeah, I know them. I haven’t been playing. It’s easier with a party but I don’t have anyone. I’m sure Giwook would let me play with him, but I don’t want to be a hindrance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d definitely be a hindrance,” Geonhak laughed. “I don’t even know how Seoho found that game. Well, just double-check for me that I did it right when I changed my schedule, please? I’d appreciate that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong was still frustrated when he got home from work. After Giwook got him all worked up the night before, and Geonhak talked about how fit Harin was, he spent what was left of his shift nibbling on a pen and trying to think of anything else. Now that he was home and Dongju was on his way to Geonhak and Seoho’s, he figured he might as well make a little extra cash. He locked the front door, slipped his shoes off, and padded down the hall to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The box under the bed had remained untouched since his last livestream. He was still a little embarrassed about Dongju walking in on him. He set up his computer to stream, naming his broadcast </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend Riled Me Up &amp; Left Me Unfucked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Was it a little bit clickbaity? Yeah. Dongmyeong didn’t care at that point. He started the broadcast and sat on the bed to talk to the camera. A few viewers trickled in and he waved at them. “So, you read that right,” he admitted. “I have a boyfriend now. I went to his apartment last night.” He tugged at the collar of his shirt. “We made out. It got steamy. And then he wouldn’t bang me. He was rock hard and he wouldn’t do anything with it.” He slipped his shirt off over his head. “So I guess I just have to get myself off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong pulled the hot pink vibrating butt plug out of the box and looked fondly at it. “One of my customers paid me enough to buy this fun little toy.” He pushed his jeans and underwear to the floor in one go, letting his half-hard cock flop out. He gave it a few strokes and watched his viewership grow. He smirked at the camera as he worked himself up to full hardness. He always started raking in the donations the very moment his pants were on the floor. He reached into the box and retrieved his lube, smothering the plug in it. Dongmyeong lay on his back and parted his legs, pushing his hips skyward. He was pretty sure it was a yoga pose. He positioned the plug at his entrance and pushed it inside, gasping as it filled him. He hadn’t had anything penetrating him in several days and the burning made him think he should have taken a few extra minutes to prep, but what was done was done. He was feeling impatient anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rose up onto his knees again and reached behind, feeling for the button on the plug. “Here’s the best part of this toy,” he said, pressing it. The motor buzzed to life and Dongmyeong collapsed forward for a second, choking out a moan. The pink plug hit just the right spot and when it vibrated, he could hardly handle it. He sat up and gripped his painfully hard cock again, stroking the entire length. He bit his bottom lip hard and arched his back, bending just so the plug pressed into his prostate. Dongmyeong let out a loud cry and covered his mouth with one hand, praying his neighbors couldn’t hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Precum dribbled out of his cock, slicking his hand as he tugged furiously at it. He was already coming undone. He took his hand off his mouth and squeezed the base of his cock, trying to prolong things as much as possible. He was sweating now, cheeks turning beet red as his voice rose in pitch. He wasn’t paying attention to his viewer count or his donations. He twisted and arched again, moaning loudly. That was why he rarely used the pink butt plug. He was always afraid the neighbors could hear him getting off. Suddenly, he couldn’t care less. He kept holding tightly to the base of his cock, trying desperately to delay his climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” he gasped, letting go and painting his stomach and duvet with long spurts of cum. He fumbled to turn off the vibrator before it became painful against his sensitive prostate. “God, stupid sexy boyfriends,” he breathed. He wanted to run a hand through his hair but they were both filthy with sweat and semen. Half-dazed, Dongmyeong wiped one hand on the duvet and ended his livestream.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Seoho's School of Driving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You never call me!” Seoho’s laughter-tinged voice rang through the phone speaker. “I assume you need something </span>
  <em>
    <span>super </span>
  </em>
  <span>important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” Dongmyeong began, propping his phone between his ear and shoulder as he locked the fitness center for the night on Tuesday. “I have a favor to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it urgent?” Seoho asked. He mumbled something that sounded like “goddamn Shombie” and sighed. Dongmyeong thought it was a safe guess that he was playing Dravenia, and now that Seoho had joined Giwook’s party, he figured Giwook was probably online as well. Part of him wanted to dash home as fast as possible and log in as Gyeonghee. “Can this favor wait until after we finish this little dungeon crawl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong swallowed. “I want driving lessons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!” Seoho blurted. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call it self-improvement,” Dongmyeong said vaguely. He started walking towards his second-favorite noodle shop in the city, only because he was hungry and it was closer than his favorite. “Will you teach me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. We’ll use my personal vehicle instead of my taxi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Dongmyeong laughed. “I’ve never seen your car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s not special,” Seoho informed him with a giggle. “It starts and goes, and that’s what’s important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, I think it’s pretty critical for the brakes to work properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Seoho paused. “I should check that before we go driving. I’ll take you around an empty lot after sundown tonight. That’s the easiest time to drive. There’s less traffic than there is during the day. If you get really comfortable, I’ll let you drive home when we’re done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that’ll happen,” Dongmyeong scoffed. The bell above the door to the noodle shop tinkled as he entered. “I’m grabbing dinner now. I’ll see you later tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, see you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho hung up and Dongmyeong pocketed his phone as he approached the restaurant’s counter. The menu was displayed on signs above it. Dongmyeong hummed as he studied it. “Just jajangmyeon,” he said to the teenage girl behind the counter. “I’ll take it the way it comes. And a side of rice. And a little kimchi? Maybe corn cheese too. Yeah, a side of corn cheese.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hungry?” she giggled, ringing up his order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little,” he admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want dessert? We have custard buns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love a custard bun. And I’ll just take some barley tea to drink.” Dongmyeong tapped his debit card on the NFC reader, which chimed and told him to wait while it processed. Even little local noodle shops had the latest payment technology. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a seat, please,” the girl said as she handed him a receipt. “I’ll bring it to you when it’s ready.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Seoho pulled up outside of Dongmyeong’s apartment at 10 PM in a late-90s Hyundai coupe of some kind. Dongmyeong couldn’t identify the model. He didn’t really know cars. “Get in,” he called out the open passenger window. “I saw an empty parking lot on my way over here!” Dongmyeong yanked the door open and sat down. “Shut it hard or it won’t close all the way. And there’s no air conditioning, so you’ll have to deal with the windows being open.” Dongmyeong slammed the car door and glared at Seoho. “What? Unless I’m working, I barely drive at all. Doesn’t matter to me that this car is a bit of a junker. It drives. Buckle up. We go nowhere until your seatbelt is fastened. That’s my number one rule. A seatbelt saved my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” The seatbelt clicked as Dongmyeong fastened the buckle at his hip. “I’m glad it did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, now we’re getting sappy.” Seoho shifted the car into drive and pressed the gas pedal. For all its shortcomings, the car had a beautiful sounding engine. It was clear where Seoho’s priorities lay in his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho pulled into the mostly empty parking lot. It was well-lit from overhead by a number of bright white lights. There were three other cars, all parked together in one corner. A bit weird, but not something Dongmyeong was going to worry about. Seoho killed the car’s lights, then the engine, and finally unbuckled his seatbelt. “Get out,” he commanded. “We’re starting from square one.” He pulled the key out of the ignition and got out of the car. Dongmyeong followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they passed each other in front of the hood, Seoho handed the keys over to Dongmyeong and took his spot in the passenger’s seat. Dongmyeong sat on the driver’s side and closed the door a little more gently than the other one. “I can’t reach very well,” he said, stretching to reach the pedals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lever under the seat,” Seoho informed him. “Pull it up.” Dongmyeong did. The seat slid forward and backward easily. He adjusted it until he could reach comfortably. “What do you do next?” Dongmyeong shrugged. “Look at the rearview mirror. Can you see clearly what is behind you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong scrunched his nose. “No,” he finally said, reaching up to gently nudge the mirror until he could see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buckle in and start the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never started a car,” Dongmyeong admitted as he clicked the seatbelt. “I’ve seen other people do it.” He stuck the key in the ignition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be gentle,” Seoho warned. “Don’t ruin my engine.” Dongmyeong turned the key and the car whirred, then stopped when he let go. “You have to hold it for a few seconds.” Dongmyeong tried again. This time, the engine roared to life. “Good! Let go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I started your car,” Dongmyeong said. He reached out and placed his hands on the steering wheel. “What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nighttime,” Seoho said. “You need to drive with your lights on. The big lever to the left of the steering wheel does a lot. If you twist the knob, you’ll turn on the wipers. Pull it up, and you signal a right turn. Push down to signal left. Push it forward for now and see what happens.” Dongmyeong pushed the lever and the headlights blinked on. “Great job. All that’s left to do is put it in drive. Put your foot on the break and shift with this lever here.” Seoho patted a big lever between them. Dongmyeong put his hand on it, pushing the button in with his thumb, and depressed the brake before shifting. “Ease onto the gas, Dongmyeong-ah. Gentle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, we’re moving,” Dongmyeong breathed. Seoho laughed. Dongmyeong drove in a straight line down one aisle of the parking lot, then turned the steering wheel and followed the next aisle over. “Should I be using turn signals?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just to get used to it,” Seoho said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong drove Seoho’s car around the almost empty lot for an hour, grinning the entire time. “I should fill your gas tank to repay you for this lesson,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho snorted. “Don’t repay me,” he said. “I don’t need you to. Do you want to drive home? We’ll trade back at your apartment so I can leave. There’s still a little traffic at this time of night, but it’s mostly taxis. I have confidence that you can probably do it without breaking any laws or crashing my car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably?” Dongmyeong echoed, eyeing Seoho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Just remember what I taught you. The main aspect of driving is just common sense.” He tapped his chin. “Though that is remarkably </span>
  <em>
    <span>un</span>
  </em>
  <span>common. My old company commander didn’t have much of it, so it’s a good thing we never saw combat. Anyway, chauffeur, let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong didn’t say a word as he drove to his apartment. It seemed like he hardly breathed. He listened closely to Seoho’s reminders. Use your turn signal. Stop just slightly before the sign. Check your blind spot. He pulled up next to the curb in front of the apartment building and parked. Seoho opened his door. “You could have got a little closer to the curb, but you did a good job. I’m proud of you. Just leave it on and I’ll be going right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Dongmyeong muttered, throwing his arms around Seoho. “I’m sorry your seat’s so far forward now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll adjust it,” Seoho laughed, squeezing Dongmyeong’s narrow waist. “Text me the next time you want to go driving. The more practice we get you, the sooner you can take your test and get your license.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parted and Dongmyeong went inside, climbing the stairs to his apartment. Dongju was asleep in the bed, but Dongmyeong was so wired on adrenaline, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep. He opted for a relaxing shower before throwing on a set of pajamas and snuggling beneath the duvet on his bed. He grabbed his phone, turning down the screen brightness so he wouldn’t wake his brother beside him, and sent a text to Giwook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me (12:03 AM): OMG I just drove a car.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me (12:03 AM): Blueboy.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me (12:03 AM): I can drive.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blueboy (12:05 AM): Congratulations. I was asleep. Getting multiple texts in a row at night makes me nervous. I’m glad you’re okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me (12:05 AM): Oh.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong didn’t know what to say. His thumbs hovered over the keyboard on the screen and he chewed at his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me (12:07 AM): I’m sorry I woke you. And more sorry I worried you. Go back to sleep.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Blueboy (12:08 AM): Way ahead of you, baby. Voice-to-text with my eyes closed. Hope this all makes sense when I send it. Goodnight.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me (12:08 AM): Goodnight.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi. I'm still reeling from the concert.<br/>I'm thinking about adding a story to this universe. (Yes, I know, "Dammit, Rose, you and your sprawling WeUs universes!") It would follow Dongju and Geonhak and their relationship. So leave me a comment if that's something you'd like to read.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giwook spent all of Tuesday morning wishing he had some concealer, or foundation, or just <em> something </em>to hide those damn marks Dongmyeong had left. His request had come too late on Sunday night. By the time he’d asked the redhead not to leave any marks, Dongmyeong had sucked a deep purple bruise into Giwook’s neck. He wore it proudly around the apartment on Monday, but when he was preparing for his shift on Tuesday, he just wished it would go away. He stared in the mirror and lightly poked at the hickey with his fingers. If only he was allowed to wear a scarf or bandana to work.</p><p>Yawning, Giwook shut the bathroom light off, plunging everything into darkness again. Most people didn’t like being up before the sun, but he never minded it. It just meant he got to watch it rise while Seoul woke up for the day. He grabbed a banana off the bunch on the kitchen counter, stepped into his shoes, and crept out of the apartment, closing the door softly behind himself and letting it lock. Giwook was always as quiet as he could be in the early mornings. Just because he was up didn’t mean he had to wake Hyungu.</p><p>The morning bus ride was always quiet, populated only by those heading to work for early shifts, or heading home from overnight jobs. Giwook curled into his seat, eating his banana and trying not to stare in one direction for too long, lest someone think he was staring at them. When the bus reached his destination, Giwook got off and tossed his banana peel in the trash can next to the bus stop without even pausing on his way to the convenience store. The door chimed as he walked in and stepped behind the counter.</p><p>Hwanwoong was seated in the stool, his head in his hand, dozing. “Good morning, hyung!” Giwook said, trying to be cheerful enough to be distracting but not so cheerful it was out of character. He wanted Hwanwoong to fail to notice his hickey, not draw more attention to it. “I got accepted at SNU.”</p><p>“Hey, no shit?” Hwanwoong perked up. “Youngjo goes there, in their visual art department. He told me never to major in fine art. ‘The only job you can get is as a barista,’ he says. I guess he’d know. He works at a café in Hongdae, doing that really fancy, expensive latte art. You know the place, right? The one with the garage door entrance? It’s like, right across from the Rolling Hall?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Giwook mumbled as he counted Hwanwoong’s till. “I went there with Dongmyeong a while ago. They have good tea. I didn’t see Youngjo though.”</p><p>“He’s not there <em> every </em>day,” Hwanwoong explained. “Some days he stays home and does real art. Every once in a while he does a livestream. He wants me to join him sometime, but I don’t know. What if someone recognizes me and tells my parents?” His voice dropped to a whisper. “They’d be devastated about their only child doing internet porn.”</p><p>Giwook nodded. As Hwanwoong’s words finally hit his brain, he was startled. “Did you just say porn?”</p><p>“Yes? Dongmyeong didn’t tell you?” Hwanwoong’s eyebrow lifted.</p><p>“Tell me what?”</p><p>At this, the shorter boy seemed to backtrack. “I mean, I, uh, guess I just assumed you’d know. Since they know each other and all. It’s just a weird thing Youngjo does for a little extra cash sometimes.” Hwanwoong shrugged. “He’s hardly done it at all since we started dating, like, out of respect for our relationship. But that means he doesn’t have as much disposable income anymore after rent and bills. I’m dating a starving artist, Giwook. Literally.”</p><p>“Wow.” As Giwook continued balancing out Hwanwoong’s cash drawer, he heard the exact words he was trying like hell to avoid.</p><p>“Is that a hickey on your neck?” Hwanwoong sounded highly amused, moving close and prodding the mark with his index finger. “I had no idea Dongju’s brother was a vampire.”</p><p>“Can you fuck off?” Giwook snapped as he swatted Hwanwoong’s hand away from his neck. Hwanwoong backed up and laughed. “I told him not to leave any marks.” He closed the cash drawer, recorded the balance, and turned around to face Hwanwoong. </p><p>Hwanwoong’s face bore a gigantic grin, accompanied by a light blush. “I just tell Youngjo to leave them in spots I can hide.” He pulled at the collar of his shirt, revealing a few bite marks along his collarbone and shoulder. “See?” Hwanwoong took his apron off and hung it on the hook on the wall. “Anyway, it looks like things are going well for the two of you. That’s great. Have a fun morning, Giwook!” With that, Hwanwoong was out the door.</p><p>Giwook found it all somewhat suspicious. Why did Hwanwoong assume Dongmyeong had told him about Youngjo supplementing his income with porn money? He pushed the whole conversation to the back of his mind and sat down on the stool to read the newspaper. No sense worrying about it. </p><p>The door chimed and, without looking up from the paper, Giwook droned, “Annyeonghaseyo.”</p><p>“Annyeonghaseyo,” a familiar voice echoed. “Fitness center front desk guy’s boyfriend. How are you today?” Giwook lowered the newspaper and made eye contact with the actor who had recently been nicknamed “Nation’s Perfect Man,” Ju Harin. He smiled. Harin’s eyes crinkled above his half mask, smiling back at him. He could see why everyone was going crazy over Harin lately. The actor was already looking bulkier since he started intensive personal training with Geonhak. His shoulders were broad, his waist was narrow, and the muscles of his upper arms stretched the short sleeves of his distressed red tee. He tilted his head sideways. “You look like someone who had a nice weekend.”</p><p>Giwook’s hand flew to the side of his neck to cover Dongmyeong’s mark. “It was fine,” he squeaked. Harin winked as he made his way past the counter, heading towards the drink coolers.</p><p>“Front desk guy’s boyfriend,” Harin called from down the aisle. </p><p>“It’s Giwook,” Giwook called back.</p><p>“Sorry. No banana chocolate protein shakes today, Giwook-ssi?” </p><p>“No banana chocolate protein shakes ever again,” he hollered. “They don’t sell, so we stopped carrying them.”</p><p>A few minutes later, the actor stepped up to the counter with a strawberry shake and a granola bar. “Shame about the banana chocolate,” he said with a shake of his head. “It was my favorite flavor. I would have bought you guys out if I had known.”</p><p>“I don’t know that it’ll do any good, but I’ll make sure to tell my boss, Harin-ssi.” Giwook hit the button to total up Harin’s purchase. “7,500 won today. Go ahead with your card whenever you’re ready.”</p><p>Harin paid for his purchase and stuffed his card back in his wallet. Except, it didn’t look like a personal debit card to Giwook. It was printed with his agency’s logo. Harin paid for his pre-workout snacks with a company credit card. Giwook smiled, amused. “Giwook-ssi, if you get banana chocolate back, let me know. I’ll go greet your boyfriend for you.”</p><hr/><p>Giwook sat between Dongju and Hyungu in the PC bang. Keonhee, on Hyungu’s other side, was in panic mode. His cleric was down to just four hit points during their dungeon raid. “Save me!” he whined into his headset. “Somebody save me! Seoho! Flower! You guys know I can’t heal you if I’m dead, right?”</p><p>“Protect him,” Dongju said calmly. “We need him to level up and he can’t do that if he dies. You only get XP if you survive the battle. Clerics regenerate health on their own as long as nothing hits them.”</p><p>“On it,” came the taxi driver’s voice through their earphones. </p><p>“You know, as a mage, you’re not much stronger,” Giwook teased. Seoho’s character was a halfling mage, similar to a cleric, but with a focus on offensive spells instead of healing. Mages were the diabolical magic users in the game.</p><p>“Those of us with ranged attacks will protect Tokki,” Hyungu announced, his elf ranger falling back to join Seoho in protecting Keonhee. “Giwook and Dongju are melee fighters. They belong on the front line anyway. Where’s Gyeonghee?”</p><p>“Probably at work,” Giwook said.</p><p>“Useless fae,” Dongju mumbled, smirking.</p><p>“She’s not useless,” Giwook defended. “When Gyeonghee’s online, she’s actually pretty good.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dongju agreed. “When you play something as useless as a fae, you learn how to get good pretty fast. You’re dating my brother. Quit being so whipped for this girl.”</p><p>“I’m <em> not </em>whipped!” Giwook argued. He unleashed BMO. Noticing that the party was in the midst of a battle, the little robot’s face glowed red as it grew a set of propellers and rose into the air, striking the enemy orcs with plasma shots.</p><p>“Guys, cool it and kill the fucking orc hoard already,” Seoho said, flexing his muscle as the eldest player. “I’d like to get my laundry out of the dryer soon.”</p><p>“Seoho-hyung, I’m coming over for dinner tomorrow,” Dongju said as his rogue landed an impressive sneak attack on one of the orcs. It fell forward, shaking the ground and spilling Scrap. “Geonhakie invited me.”</p><p>“Fine by me,” Seoho said. “Keonhee-ah, how fast are you regenerating?”</p><p>“Pretty fast,” Keonhee said. “I’m back at half stock for health.”</p><p>“Good!” The mage left Keonhee and Hyungu and delved into the fray, launching his most powerful offensive spells at the orcs. “Guys, this might kill me. Keonhee, does your cleric know Revive Ally?”</p><p>“Yes, but I still have that spell at a really low level,” Keonhee said. “It’ll only bring back ten of your hit points. What are you doing?”</p><p>“Seismic Shock,” Seoho said. He started charging the attack and a yellow circle appeared, encompassing his mage, all of the remaining orcs, and Giwook and Dongju. “Get out of the radius, you two. I don’t want to take you down with me.”</p><p>Giwook and Dongju dashed out of the circle, joining Hyungu and Keonhee at its edge. A wave of bright yellow light radiated from Seoho’s mage in the center of the circle out to its edges, rippling back in and blasting outward again at double its original size. A few remaining orcs crashed and disappeared, leaving only piles of Scrap behind. When the attack ended, Seoho’s mage toppled to the ground with no hit points left. There was only one orc still standing, but he had been heavily damaged. “Why’d you have to go and be a hero?” Keonhee groaned, casting Revive Ally on Seoho.</p><p>“Because we were losing,” Seoho said. His character staggered to his feet, flashing red from low hit points. “Can you heal me up as well?”</p><p>Keonhee healed Seoho while Giwook and Dongju hacked at the orc and Hyungu shot it from afar with his plasma rifle. The largest orc they’d yet encountered finally went down in a shower of Scrap. “Holy shit, guys!” Keonhee exclaimed. “I just shot up two levels!”</p><p>“You probably got a bonus for saving me,” Seoho said. “Speaking of which, thanks for saving me.”</p><p>“Anytime,” Keonhee replied.</p><p>A glimmering black pillar rose up from the ground. “And this is number… what?” Hyungu asked. “42? Dongju-yah?”</p><p>“43,” Dongju murmured. “My turn.” His rogue slowly approached the obsidian obelisk and laid a hand on its surface. The outline of the avatar’s hand glowed blue, and then the party was transported back to the overworld.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Saturday Grill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I might spend the weekend with Geonhakie,” Dongju mumbled, fiddling with his fingers as he stood in front of Dongmyeong in the kitchen. “Things are going really well and he invited me and… Myeongie, you know I have a hard time saying no sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong shrugged and dug his hand into the box of green onion Chex he was holding, tossing one up in the air and catching it in his mouth. “You’re an adult,” he said. “Don’t drive him crazy, I guess. And don’t let Seoho drive you crazy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like letting Seoho drive me, period,” Dongju cracked. He snatched the cereal box out of his brother’s arms, to Dongmyeong’s vocal protests. “Besides, we’re not staying at Geonhak’s apartment anyway. He’s taking me out to Busan to camp on the beach. Can we watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Frozen 2 </span>
  </em>
  <span>now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong nodded and followed his twin to the sofa. He cued up the movie on the smart TV and shut off the lights in the living room and kitchen. The twins could see only by the glow of the television screen as they shared their box of Chex. “So, are you packing tomorrow?” Dongmyeong whispered, stuffing another handful of cereal into his mouth. “You’re clearly not leaving tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dongju replied. “I’ll pack up an overnight bag tomorrow morning and Geonhak will pick me up around 10.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s good,” Dongmyeong said. He moved close, snaking his arms around his twin. “Especially since you’re going back to Keimyung next month. You should spend as much time with your boyfriend as you can. I guess that’s why he’s taking Friday and Saturday off this week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju surprised him by leaning in and resting his head on Dongmyeong’s shoulder. The older twin smiled and tightened his hold on his only brother. “What about you?” Dongju mumbled. He idly played with the fabric of Dongmyeong’s tee-shirt sleeve. “Giwook starts at SNU next month, doesn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dongmyeong whispered. “I’ll invite him here for the weekend as long as you’ll be away with your boy toy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my boy toy,” Dongju protested. He bit Dongmyeong’s bicep, then let go and wiped his hand over it. “He’s my boyfriend. I’m not ready to go back to campus. I wish I could transfer and live here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You chose Keimyung </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was far from the rest of us,” Dongmyeong said. “You wanted your independence from Mom and Dad and me. I can’t really say I blame you for that. Do they do a transfer program? Like, maybe with Seoul National, or Hongik?” He felt Dongju shrug. “You only have a couple of years left. If you and Geonhak are meant to last, he’ll be here for you.” Dongju nodded against Dongmyeong’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong was up well before his twin on Friday morning. He left a note on his pillow for Dongju to find, reminding him to pack something warm enough for nighttime by the ocean, even if that meant raiding Dongmyeong’s closet for jeans and a sweater. By the time Dongmyeong left the apartment, his twin had hardly stirred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was inside, Dongmyeong went to the cabinet he kept the cleaning supplies in and sprayed down the windows and doors, wiping them until they were spotless. He sat down at the desk and sent a text to Geonhak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me (5:53 AM): Take care of my brother. Drive safely. If you let anything happen to Dongju, I will kill you.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he wouldn’t get a response until Geonhak was actually up for the day. In the meantime, Dongmyeong would sit and wait for something to happen. Someone was bound to walk in and chat with him for a while before their workout. Or maybe Giwook would text him from the convenience store. With Dongju gone for the weekend, his shifts fell on Giwook. Dongmyeong guessed the manager of the place would have to hire a new morning cashier when Dongju went back to school. Otherwise, Giwook would never get a break. He hoped he’d be able to talk Giwook into spending at least one night with him during the weekend, even if that meant waking up at 3 AM with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong logged into Dravenia to do a little level grinding. His fae slaughtered random enemies while he idly controlled her, fingers tapping on keys and clicking the mouse. He let his mind wander while he played. The people he cared about the most were about to go back to school and have less time for him. He wondered about what path he would choose if he went to college with them. He didn’t have Giwook’s math brain, so he figured science and mathematics were out the window. He wasn’t sure he had the patience to become an educator. He enjoyed photography as a hobby sometimes. And his essays always got high marks and lots of praise from his teachers when he was younger. Maybe he’d become a photojournalist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong startled when someone walked in. He scrambled to minimize his game window, but he was too late. Keonhee narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “I didn’t know you played Dravenia,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t!” Dongmyeong defended a little too quickly. “I was just watching a Twitch stream of someone who does. I’m trying to get into it so I can play with you guys. Or at least understand when Giwook is babbling on about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keonhee chewed on his lip, still warily eyeing Dongmyeong. “I didn’t know Gyeonghee streamed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that her name?” Dongmyeong said, feigning disinterest. “I joined her stream late. I don’t even know if she introduced herself at the beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you lying?” Keonhee asked, drawing closer to the desk. Dongmyeong fought his natural urge to shrink into his chair, instead sitting up and making confident eye-contact with the spa worker. “Is that why you’ve never been on voice chat with the rest of us? Because you’re not a girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being ridiculous. Why would I be posing as a girl online?” Dongmyeong pretended to be interested in his fingernails. “Go on through to the workout room. Is Hyungu coming to join you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re redirecting,” Keonhee accused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not!” Dongmyeong argued. “Why are you acting so suspicious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you can play as a girl without being a girl, right?” Keonhee’s demeanor suddenly softened. “If you tell the truth, we’ll all understand. I almost did it, mostly because I could have had a prettier costume.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling you, I’m not this… person. What’s her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gyeonghee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Dongmyeong laughed. “I’m shit with names! If I made up a fake name for myself, I would never remember it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keonhee seemed satisfied with this. He took a step back from the desk and turned around, looking out the windows at the street. Dongmyeong took the opportunity to log out and close the game. “Hyungu should be here any minute, I think,” Keonhee said, keeping his eyes fixed on the door of the fitness center. “Hey, do you happen to know if your brother is joining us for our raid this weekend? Our plan is to hit some dungeons, level up a bunch, and try to take out a few obelisks. We could really use Dongju.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it,” Dongmyeong said with a shrug. “Ju-yah went to Busan with Geonhak. They’re camping for the weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww!” Keonhee groaned. “We’ll be one party member short. Maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>start playing. It would be nice to get another hunter or ranger. Or even another cleric. Sometimes I have a hard time keeping the party healthy by myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hyungu arrived, he and Keonhee passed through the door of the workout room. Dongmyeong kept an eye on them from the desk. Geonhak wasn’t the only personal trainer the fitness center employed, but he was the only one in before noon every day. With him leaving town, Dongmyeong was the only one watching over their patrons in the morning. He glanced down when his phone vibrated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Caveman (9:02 AM): We’ll be careful. Calm down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me (9:03 AM): Remind him to pack warm clothes. Just in case he didn’t see the note on my pillow when he got up. He can borrow mine if he has to.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Caveman (9:04 AM): I’ll make sure he stays warm at night. We’ll be back on Sunday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Me (9:04 AM): Thanks.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Giwook showed up at 1 PM with a bag of takeout from a local fusion restaurant. He brought along two bottles of Coke, which Dongmyeong assumed he bought at the convenience store at the end of his shift. “Hey, Byeolbit,” he said as he approached Dongmyeong’s desk. He set the bag down and Dongmyeong stared at it, wide-eyed. “Can Geonhak give you your break now? Let’s go outside and eat this. I got you a kimchi burger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geonhak is with my brother all weekend,” Dongmyeong explained for what felt like the thousandth time. “They’re out of town. I have to take my lunch hour at my desk today and tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Giwook said with a nod. “So that’s why Dongju took time off. I was worried. My manager didn’t say why he wasn’t coming in all weekend and I thought maybe he was sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine, Blue. But I appreciate your concern. I’m glad you care about us.” Dongmyeong’s stomach growled when the smell of the food finally reached him. “Did you say something about a kimchi burger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Giwook said, his face lighting up with a big smile. “Kimchi burgers for both of us, and enough thick-cut french fries for us to share. They come with this really interesting dipping sauce that I’ve never seen before.” He started unloading food onto Dongmyeong’s desk, setting two big, tightly wrapped burgers down first. He pulled a box out of the bottom of the bag and opened the lid to reveal steaming potato fries, then plunged his hand into the bag once more and brought out two containers of pale orange sauce. He opened one, dipped the very tip of his pinky in, and licked it. “Hmm. It tastes like sweet and sour mixed with mayonnaise. Not bad, if I’m honest. I bet it’s really good on the fries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong smiled as he watched Giwook. Those damn butterflies came back again, tickling deep in his chest and stomach. “I’ll grab you a chair and you can come around to this side of my desk,” he said, standing up and stretching. He poked his head inside his boss’ office. She wasn’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>at </span>
  </em>
  <span>the fitness center more than a couple of times a week and she mostly kept to herself when she was there. She was young and pretty. Dongmyeong liked her well enough, even though he so rarely saw her. He kept the place running smoothly and she made sure he got paid to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two chairs in front of her desk, facing her. They were the seats for potential new employees during interviews. They were the seats for the patrons who had complaints or issues that they elevated beyond Dongmyeong’s authority. Most intimidatingly, they were the seats employees sat in when they were in trouble or being fired. “Byulyi-ssi,” Dongmyeong sing-songed in a shy tone, grabbing the attention of the young woman behind the desk. She looked up from her task and smiled at him. “Do you mind if I borrow one of these chairs? My boyfriend brought lunch and I can’t leave without Geonhak to take over my job for an hour, so I was thinking my boyfriend could sit at my desk with me while we eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she said, nodding towards one of the chairs. “Bring it back eventually, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong offered a small bow as he dragged one of the rolling chairs out of her office and to the lobby. “Don’t drop any food on this chair,” he warned Giwook as he positioned it behind his desk. “I borrowed it from my boss’ office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>not the boss?” Giwook said, sitting down and adjusting the seat height. He scooted in and started unwrapping his burger. “I thought you were the boss. I didn’t know there was anyone above you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the office manager,” Dongmyeong explained. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>a </span>
  </em>
  <span>boss. I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>boss. Byulyi is the owner’s daughter and he set her up with a job overseeing the whole fitness center. She’s good at it. I guess nepotism works every once in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong sat as close to his desk as possible, unwrapped his burger, and took the first bite. The meat itself was cooked medium-well and the kimchi had that perfect spicy-salty snap. There was nothing else on the sandwich. There didn’t need to be. He opened his own container of “interesting” sauce and dipped a fry in it. Giwook had been right about the flavor, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>pleasant. Dongmyeong closed his eyes and smiled. “I went to this new Korean-American fusion restaurant down the block from the convenience store after my shift,” Giwook said. “It’s called the Saturday Grill. One of the owners dropped by last week to let us know they were opening soon. Jae, I think? He said he was born in Argentina. Pretty cool, huh?” Dongmyeong nodded as he took another bite of his burger. “He’s got a couple of Korean-born business partners. Young… Hyun, I want to say? And Chef Sungjin? Anyway, Jae gave us some coupons for the staff at the store. So I did get our meal at 30% off. I hope that doesn’t make it less special. I mean, I know bringing food isn’t like a grand romantic gesture. I just like you a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong dabbed his lips with a napkin and leaned over to peck Giwook on the cheek. “I like you a lot,” he echoed. “Speaking of which, do you want to come spend some time with me over the weekend while my brother is away? I’d like it best if you could come spend the night sometime, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I know you have to get up early for work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s all your brother’s fault that I have to do it three days in a row,” Giwook teased, gently stepping on Dongmyeong’s foot under the table. “My manager is already hiring a replacement for when Dongju goes back to Daegu. So if you know of anyone who needs a part-time job and doesn’t mind starting at 4 AM, let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody off the top of my head,” Dongmyeong said. “I’ll keep you posted if I think of anyone. God.” He sighed. “Hearing you talk about replacing Dongju at work makes the fact that he’s going back soon feel so much more real. I love my brother and I love spending time with him. I guess I’m gonna miss him. My apartment will feel pretty empty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come over,” Giwook offered. “That is, if you don’t mind me bringing my homework along. I’m sure I’ll have to do that. But about this weekend…” Giwook paused, seemingly lost in thought for a moment. He dunked a couple of fries in his sauce and stuffed them into his mouth, then tried to talk around them. “I can sleep over tonight or tomorrow. Or both nights. Whatever you prefer. But I have to be up incredibly early. If you don’t mind possibly waking up without me there, then I’ll be happy to spend the night with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to change my bedsheets when I get home,” Dongmyeong said. “It’s nothing weird. I just don’t want to make you sleep on unclean sheets. If you could show up at like, 7:00 tonight? That would be perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a date.” Giwook smiled and leaned close. Dongmyeong took the hint, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Do I need to bring anything special?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could bring more food from the Saturday Grill,” Dongmyeong cracked. “I could eat this for every meal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Maybe I will.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As soon as Dongmyeong was inside his apartment, he set himself to work. He stripped his bed, throwing the sheets in the laundry and putting on a fresh set. They were pale yellow with a pattern of dark gray gingko leaves on them. The note he had left on his own pillow had been moved at some point. It now rested on the bedside table, with an addition written in his twin’s handwriting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I love you too, Myeongie.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Took a few of your sweatshirts. Will wash them when I get back on Sunday.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>See you soon.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ju</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong left the note where it was and looked in his closet. Sure enough, three sweatshirts were missing from their hangers. Dongju had left Giwook’s baby blue hoodie untouched. Dongmyeong slipped it on over his head. He was thinking of returning it sometime while Giwook was around over the weekend, but the cashier hadn’t yet asked for it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He packed away his camera and tripod. He could leave it set up with just himself and Dongju in the apartment, but he didn’t want Giwook wondering what he did with a camera set up in front of his bed. Dongmyeong wasn’t sure he was ready to have that discussion just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At just before 7 PM, the washing machine finished with the set of sheets he’d fed to it. As Dongmyeong was transferring them to the dryer, the doorbell chimed. He set the dryer and turned it on, straightened his clothes, and let Giwook and his bag of Korean-American takeout inside.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Falling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After packing his backpack for the night, Giwook rode the bus to the stop by the convenience store. He bypassed it and headed for the Saturday Grill. A bell hanging above the door tinkled pleasantly as he entered. Giwook was greeted almost immediately by a tall blond who spoke Korean with a remarkably good accent, considering his first language was English. “Welcome to the-” Jae paused here and a bright smile crossed his features. “You’re back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Giwook said. He adjusted the straps of his backpack. “My boyfriend liked the kimchi burger I brought him for lunch so I thought I’d come back for something different for dinner. It’ll be takeout again. I’m going to his apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s really nice,” Jae said, sounding quite genuine. “We’re playing around with combining Korean street food with American comfort food. Do you want something from that part of the menu? We’ve got soondae on pizza, which I still haven’t tried because, frankly, it scares me. We have what we’ve named bokki-mac. That’s tteokbokki crossed with macaroni and cheese. I’ll throw in a side of deep fried odeng and a bowl of doenjang-guk to dip it in, just because I like you. And for dessert, we have dalgona cheesecake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if Dongmyeong eats soondae,” Giwook mused. “Probably not. He probably just thinks it’s gross.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Jae agreed. “But I’m obligated to try the pizza eventually. I mean, it’s my restaurant. I have to taste every recipe Sungjin throws at me. So, bokki-mac and odeng then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great,” Giwook said. “Enough for both of us. And two slices of dalgona cheesecake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook sat down to wait for his order, checking the time on his phone. He had plenty of time to get to Dongmyeong’s place, though he didn’t really want to take the food on the bus. With all the stops it would make before reaching his destination, the food would be cold and mushy and the cheesecake warm and sloppy by the time he was with Dongmyeong. He fretted over it. He could hail a taxi, but non-Seoho taxis were expensive. He didn’t know when Seoho started work, and the odds of flagging him down specifically were pretty slim. “Jae?” he called out tentatively. The tall man approached him. “I have to take the bus to my boyfriend’s place. How well can you insulate everything so it doesn’t get cold or melt the cheesecake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty well,” Jae said. “How long is the ride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About 30 minutes, assuming everything goes smoothly at all the stops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your food should be fine. Just leave it to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his order was up, Giwook paid at the cash register. Jae gave him the same discount as before, even though he came without a coupon or flyer this time. “We need to get our name out somehow,” Jae said. “You’ll tell people we’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Giwook said, grabbing the bag of food off the counter. “I’ll see you again, Jae-ssi. Thank you. Work hard.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Giwook recognized his baby blue hoodie immediately when Dongmyeong answered the door. It was far too big on either of them, but where Giwook normally pushed the sleeves up, Dongmyeong allowed them to cover his hands. He reached out with his sweater paws and grabbed Giwook by the arm, eagerly pulling him inside the small apartment. “You can set the food on the table in front of the sofa,” he said. “I’ll just be a moment. I want to grab drinks for us. Do you like Diet Coke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll drink it,” Giwook said with a shrug. He set the bag on the table and dropped his backpack, then knelt on one of the floor cushions. “Can we put the dessert in your fridge? I don’t want it to be warm by the time we’re done eating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You brought dessert?” Dongmyeong smirked as he set two cans of Diet Coke on the table. “Give it here. I’ll find a spot for it.” Giwook handed the container of cheesecake to Dongmyeong, who lifted the lid before Giwook could stop him. “Cheesecake?” he blurted. “Blueboy, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>cheesecake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you prefer Diet Coke?” Giwook teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah! It cancels out the cheesecake, duh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook rolled onto his back as he laughed. Dongmyeong put the cheesecake slices away and returned to the living room. They shared their meal, digging into the bokki-mac with chopsticks and spoons. “Now that I know your preference, I won’t bring you a regular soda again,” Giwook said quietly, scooting closer to Dongmyeong. “Do I get a kiss for bringing dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Dongmyeong said. He leaned over and connected their lips and Giwook swore he could fly. It was just a brief kiss, and as he pulled away, Dongmyeong added, “And one for bringing dessert.” His hand curved around the back of Giwook’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss. “And one just for being my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ever going to stop kissing me?” Giwook asked against Dongmyeong’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t count on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Giwook was cut off by Dongmyeong’s mouth colliding with his again. He moaned softly into the kiss. “But if you don’t stop, you won’t be able to eat cheesecake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck cheesecake,” Dongmyeong mumbled. “You taste better than cheesecake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook felt a familiar warmth spread from his belly to his balls as he cupped Dongmyeong’s cheek. He let his jaw relax, sucking Dongmyeong’s tongue into his mouth. The redhead gasped and kissed back harder than before. He ran a hand up Giwook’s thigh and Giwook shuddered, excited little goosebumps prickling his arms. Dongmyeong pulled away and looked up at him through long eyelashes. Giwook was already dizzy and panting. He stroked Dongmyeong’s cheek with his thumb and gazed into Dongmyeong’s twinkling, starry eyes. Dongmyeong’s hand slid up and down Giwook’s thigh again. “Come to bed with me,” Dongmyeong whispered breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about…” Giwook gestured at the empty food containers on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll clean up after.” Dongmyeong’s eyelids fluttered shut as he brought his lips close to Giwook’s again. “Please,” he breathed. “Blueboy, take me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something primal took over Giwook’s mind. Everything fogged up and disappeared except Dongmyeong. Dongmyeong’s teeth nipping at Giwook’s lips, Dongmyeong’s hands smoothing over every angle and curve of Giwook’s body, Dongmyeong’s hips grinding against him when they stood up from the table and wrapped tightly around each other. Dongmyeong lifted Giwook’s shirt over his head and dropped it on the sofa, nibbling and sucking little red marks into the skin along his collarbone. He backed up and stripped off the blue sweatshirt and the tee he wore beneath it, then pulled Giwook in for another passionate kiss. Giwook’s arms wrapped around Dongmyeong’s body of their own accord, the right resting low on Dongmyeong’s hip while the left slid down to cup Dongmyeong’s perky ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong guided Giwook along the path to the bedroom, pausing as they bumped into the breakfast bar. Giwook was aware enough to put one hand out to block Dongmyeong from slamming into it and bruising his soft skin. He kissed down Dongmyeong’s jaw, to the side of his neck, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh and sucking on it, hoping to leave a mark that would be as hard for Dongmyeong to cover up as the one Giwook had had earlier in the week. Dongmyeong moaned, voice breaking and becoming breathy as Giwook’s hands fumbled at the front of Dongmyeong’s shorts. He clumsily unfastened them and pushed them down. Dongmyeong kicked them off on the floor and hooked his fingers through Giwook’s belt loops, dragging him along down the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped again, with Dongmyeong pinning Giwook against the wall. The cashier’s mouth left Dongmyeong’s throat and Giwook felt his heart racing when Dongmyeong looked at him with what could only be described as insatiable hunger. Dongmyeong’s hand grazed the front of Giwook’s pants, his hand curving along Giwook’s erection. That hand skillfully, forcefully, unbuttoned Giwook’s jeans and tugged the zipper down. Now nearly bare, Giwook hefted Dongmyeong into his arms with the redhead’s legs wrapping around his waist. He carried Dongmyeong into the bedroom and dropped him on his back on the mattress, crawling over him and latching onto his neck again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong arched and moaned, digging his nails into Giwook’s shoulder blades. Giwook ran his hands up Dongmyeong’s thighs, tucking them under the legs of Dongmyeong’s boxer briefs, wrapping around behind Dongmyeong’s ass. He let the fingers of his right hand delve between the cheeks, gently brushing against Dongmyeong’s sensitive hole. After repeating this motion a few times, Giwook found himself pushed up, Dongmyeong’s hands against his shoulders. “There are condoms and lube in the drawer,” he rasped. “Stop teasing me. I can’t take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook stood up and opened the drawer in the bedside table Dongmyeong pointed to. He took out a foil-wrapped condom and a small bottle of lube, then turned back around to discover his boyfriend sprawled out naked, stroking his leaking cock. Giwook bit his lip and growled at the sight. He dropped his underwear to the floor and watched Dongmyeong’s eyes widen as the redhead quickened his pace. Dongmyeong pulled his knees up to his shoulders as Giwook approached, coating his fingers in lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started slowly testing the waters, circling Dongmyeong’s puckered asshole with his slick index and middle fingers. “In,” Dongmyeong instructed. Giwook pushed the digits inside, feeling Dongmyeong’s muscles tense around them. Dongmyeong’s hips swiveled around in a circle and Giwook bent his fingers, trying to hit the right spot. “A little deeper than that,” Dongmyeong whispered, seeming to know exactly what Giwook was playing at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook pushed his fingers in deeper, to the knuckles, and curled them again. This time, Dongmyeong gasped. “Right there?” Giwook asked. He was alternating between watching himself fingering Dongmyeong and watching Dongmyeong’s face for reactions. The redhead bit down on his bottom lip and nodded, and Giwook kept twisting his wrist and flicking his fingers against Dongmyeong’s walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong’s cheeks were flushed rosy pink. Giwook separated his fingers, spreading Dongmyeong’s tight asshole and eliciting another soft moan. “Add another,” Dongmyeong breathed. Giwook pushed his ring finger inside, giving Dongmyeong another gentle stretch. The muscles tightened again. “That’s enough. Need-” Dongmyeong’s words were cut off by a gasp as Giwook pressed against his prostate. “Need your cock. Fuck me, Blue.” Giwook withdrew his fingers and gave Dongmyeong a playful slap on the thigh as he watched his hole clench around nothing. “Hurry up,” Dongmyeong complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook tore open the condom wrapper with his teeth and sheathed his desperately hard cock, hissing as his fingers walked down his shaft, unrolling the condom. He made a bit of a show of coating it in lube because Dongmyeong’s fingers were playing at the head of his own erection while he watched. “Ready?” Giwook asked, lining up to thrust inside. Dongmyeong nodded, still nibbling at his own lip. Giwook held himself steady with his hand as he pushed just the tip of his cock inside and pulled back out. Dongmyeong whined in frustration and reached down to grab Giwook by the hips, pulling him in and taking him much deeper. With his cock seated halfway inside his boyfriend, Giwook gasped. “I was just trying to be gentle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be gentle,” Dongmyeong growled. Giwook hooked his arms under Dongmyeong’s knees and pushed deeper, drawing out one loud cry from Dongmyeong’s throat. He pulled out part-way and thrust again, hammering the tender bundle of pleasure inside Dongmyeong’s hole. “Faster,” Dongmyeong begged. His eyes were glassy, one hand still tightly gripping his cock. Giwook folded over him and picked up the pace. He sucked one hard nipple into his mouth and gently pinched it between his teeth and Dongmyeong moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook kissed his way up to Dongmyeong’s shoulder, biting it and stifling his own moans against the redhead’s skin. Dongmyeong was nearly howling with pleasure. The wet noise of slick lube and slap of skin on skin added to Giwook’s high as his balls tightened up against his body, hips beginning to stutter and lose their rhythm. But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make Dongmyeong come. Giwook forced himself to stay as steady as possible until he felt Dongmyeong tensing around him. Dongmyeong’s nails dug into Giwook’s back as hot cum spilled onto both of their stomachs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Giwook could allow himself to come undone. He leaned back, watching himself fuck Dongmyeong hard. He could see sweat beading on Dongmyeong’s skin, making it glisten and shimmer. Giwook thought it was beautiful. He bent over once again, slotting his lips against Dongmyeong’s as the orgasm shuddered through him. Giwook didn’t stop pounding Dongmyeong until he finished, breaking the kiss and sucking deep, ragged breaths. Dongmyeong’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him down chest to chest. “I’ve never been wrecked like that,” Dongmyeong gasped in Giwook’s ear. “Never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook unhooked his arms from Dongmyeong’s knees and pushed himself up. He gently, slowly pulled out and took the condom off, tying up the end. “Did you like it?” he asked, suddenly self-conscious. Dongmyeong nodded. “Should we clean up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we cuddle for a minute?” Dongmyeong asked. “Just go toss that in the bathroom trash can and come back here and hold me. I’m all fucked out. I don’t think I can move yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook did as he was told, returning with clean hands and a box of tissues to clean the drying cum off Dongmyeong. The redhead smiled at him as Giwook wiped both of their stomachs clean. He wrapped himself around Dongmyeong, planting little kisses on Dongmyeong’s shoulder, tracing imaginary hearts on Dongmyeong’s smooth skin. “Byeolbit,” Giwook whispered, nuzzling against Dongmyeong’s ear. “I think I’m falling in love.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy 30 chapters, you guys! And thank you for 100 kudos!<br/>In celebration, I give you the gift of steamy sex. I hope you liked it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Liar, Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong woke at 3 AM to the sound of the alarm on Giwook’s phone. It was turned down to the lowest volume that would still wake the cashier, and Dongmyeong guessed that was Giwook’s attempt at courtesy for him. The attempt was a failure. Dongmyeong was awake, right arm thrown over Giwook and resting on his hip, left arm underneath his own head. The tip of his nose touched Giwook’s bare shoulder. Round one the night before had been fun. Round two completely did them in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he turned the alarm off, Giwook made no attempt to get out of bed. He was awake though. His fingers danced their way up Dongmyeong’s arm and he turned onto his side to face the redhead. “Byeolbit,” he whispered. Dongmyeong’s eyes fluttered open and he groggily looked at his boyfriend’s blurry face. Giwook scooted closer and tenderly stroked Dongmyeong’s cheek. “I don’t want to go to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong smiled. “Then just don’t,” he whispered back. His grip on Giwook’s hip tightened. “Just stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Giwook’s breath on his face as a soft kiss was pressed to the tip of his nose. “I would if I could. I’m sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong closed his eyes and hummed contentedly. As the bed shifted, he slightly opened one eye to watch Giwook gather his clothes off the floor, wandering down the hallway and picking up the pieces as he went. Before leaving for work, Giwook crawled over him on the mattress and laid a proper kiss on Dongmyeong’s lips. “See you at lunch?” Dongmyeong mumbled as they separated again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you at lunch,” Giwook echoed, rubbing his nose against Dongmyeong’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong woke again to his own alarm, just an hour and a half after Giwook’s had gone off. That earlier part of the morning felt like a dream. He sat up in bed and stretched, aware of a slight ache in his lower back that reminded him of what they did the night before. He pressed the heels of his palms against his closed eyes and rubbed them. His Blueboy was apparently unconcerned about showing up for work smelling like sex, but Dongmyeong absolutely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed to take a shower. He stood up, stretching out again, twisting around and trying to get the stiffness in his back to pop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t the only part that was sore. His hips ached from the way he’d spread himself out and rested his calves on Giwook’s shoulders. Looking in the bathroom mirror, he spotted several marks on his neck and collarbones, and even a few on his shoulders. They were tender when he pressed his fingers against them. Though it was a little embarrassing to have to wear a scarf to work when the air wasn’t cold yet, Dongmyeong didn’t mind the bites and hickeys. They made him feel wanted. If it wasn’t too bold, Dongmyeong would say he felt loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>loved. Giwook’s confession had dropped like a bomb on him the night before. It echoed in his head as he shampooed his hair. Giwook was in love with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I in love? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dongmyeong wondered to himself as he rinsed off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I am, do I have to tell him everything?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn’t think Giwook would mind the Gyeonghee thing. He’d probably think it was funny. They’d have a good laugh together. But the porn was another issue entirely. There were a few ways that discussion could go. Dongmyeong turned them over in his mind. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped up in a soft towel, then stood before the mirror to begin his skincare routine. Giwook could be okay with his side hustle. He could even be encouraging. Maybe, just maybe, he’d join Dongmyeong on-camera. Or, Giwook could ask him to quit. Dongmyeong decided he would quit if it would make Giwook happy. No amount of donations to his PayPal account could make him throw away something as incredible as love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another possibility, which Dongmyeong absolutely dreaded. He patted mattifying serum into his skin and tried not to panic as he thought about how upset Giwook could be at finding out about his side gig. He could lose everything they had built. Giwook was so solid and steadfast, but even he had to have a breaking point. What if that was it? Dongmyeong felt a sting in his eyes and opened them wide, fanning his face with his hand. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>make himself cry over something that probably wouldn’t even happen. He could quit cam shows right away. He could do one final stream and say goodbye and that would just be the end of it. And then he would never have to tell Giwook anything about it at all. Despite his best efforts, one lone tear escaped and splashed on the bathroom counter. Yeah, he had it bad for Giwook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One last stream. That’s all he would do.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Dongmyeong,” a deep, friendly voice said shortly after Dongmyeong sat down at his desk. He looked up to see Harin tugging his mask off by the ear loops. Dongmyeong opened his mouth to speak. “I know Trainer Geonhak isn’t here today,” Harin interrupted. “I still need to keep up my routine. Your boyfriend says hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stopped at the convenience store again?” Dongmyeong asked, a grin overtaking his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they have nice morning staff,” Harin said. “Even though I can’t get my favorite protein shake flavor anymore. Cool scarf. You look nice today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look nice every day,” Dongmyeong blurted. He covered his mouth, embarrassed. Harin laughed pleasantly. “I mean, I didn’t mean, I just,” Dongmyeong spluttered. “Thanks. Have a good workout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harin bowed slightly as he passed Dongmyeong’s desk on his way into the workout room. Dongmyeong nodded in response and fished his phone out of his pocket. He sent a text to Giwook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me (6:13 AM): I hope you’re having a good morning. I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a lot of courage to say it, and Dongmyeong didn’t think he could get the words out of his mouth, at least not yet. Minutes passed without a response and he started to worry. Then, out of nowhere, he got a string of emojis. One looked surprised, one was blushing, one was surrounded in heart-shaped bubbles. Giwook could be so cute sometimes. That was followed by an actual text message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blueboy (6:22 AM): I love you too. Is everything okay?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me (6:22 AM): Yeah. I just wanted to say it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blueboy (6:23 AM): Good. You didn’t say anything after I said it last night. Had me feeling a little awkward.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blueboy (6:24 AM): Do you want anything special for lunch this afternoon?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me (6:24 AM): A cheap slice of pepperoni pizza from the place down the street from the fitness center. And a Diet Coke.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blueboy (6:25 AM): Perfect. See you after my shift.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giwook punctuated his last message with a little kissing emoji. It was just a stupid cartoon face, but Dongmyeong was over the moon. He finally figured out what those stupid butterflies were all about and now they wouldn’t stop.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was slightly after 1 PM when Giwook showed up for lunch. Dongmyeong borrowed a chair from Byulyi’s office again, even though she wasn’t there that day. He was preoccupied with positioning the chairs when he heard Giwook speak. “Annyeonghaseyo, sunbae!” the cashier spouted cheerfully. Dongmyeong’s head snapped up and he made eye contact with Yonghoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annyeonghaseyo!” Yonghoon echoed. “Are you Dongmyeong’s shadow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Giwook’s gaze dropped as he shook his head. “I brought him lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Yonghoon breathed. He glanced around and lowered his voice. “Knowing what I know about the two of you, I’m glad you have each other. You look nice together.” He returned to a normal speaking volume and asked, “Are you ready to start classes, Giwook?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even close!” Giwook laughed. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so nervous.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you smart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m smart,” Giwook said. “I’m really smart. I’d blow Stephen Hawking out of the water if he was still alive!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon laughed. “Then you won’t have any problems. But remember to come to me if you do, okay? I’m a peer tutor. I’ll see you through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?” Dongmyeong began as he sat down. “Have a good workout. It’s always nice to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise.” Yonghoon bowed and headed through the glass door into the workout room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong grabbed Giwook by the belt loop and pulled him down into his seat. Giwook landed on the chair with a soft ‘oof’ and a little bounce. Dongmyeong wasn’t trying to be aggressive, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hungry. Giwook pulled a Diet Coke and a boxed slice of pizza out of the thin plastic bag he’d arrived with and set them in front of Dongmyeong. “That was interesting,” Dongmyeong said, lifting the lid on the pizza and inhaling deeply. “I didn’t know Yonghoon was tutoring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you went out and had a talk with him a while ago,” Giwook said. “Like, right before we started dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did but we didn’t talk about what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>been up to.” Dongmyeong took a bite of his pizza. With his mouth full, he added, “We talked about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook briefly laid his head on Dongmyeong’s shoulder, then retrieved his own meal from the bag. They ate quietly for a while. Dongmyeong was too busy shoving pizza into his mouth to speak. Giwook twisted his soda bottle open, and then did the same for Dongmyeong. “Does Diet Coke cancel out pizza like it does with cheesecake?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong nearly choked. “Of all the ways to start a conversation,” he said, “I didn’t expect you to hit me with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>one. But if you must know, the answer is yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook laughed. “There is one thing I wanted to ask you.” Dongmyeong turned to look at his boyfriend. Giwook’s asymmetrical eyes glittered, shifting back and forth between Dongmyeong’s face and the desk. He pouted a little. “I wanted to know how you feel today. You know, after… last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel good,” Dongmyeong said, flashing Giwook a soft smile. “I’m a little sore, especially in my lower back. And I could do without all the marks you left. But I feel just fine. How about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Giwook answered. “I feel really good. Sorry about your neck. Had to mark my territory somehow, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong grinned, face flushing peachy pink. He covered his eyes with his hand in embarrassment and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keonhee-hyung said you were trying to get into Dravenia,” Giwook said, just a little cautiously. “Have you got most of it figured out or do you want my help? I’d love to have you join the party. We can help you level up. I mean, obviously you shouldn’t join our raid this afternoon since you’ll be like, level one. But whenever you want to get started, let me know. I probably even have some weapons you can have, depending on the race and class you choose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The longer Giwook spoke, the more awkward Dongmyeong felt. “I’m still thinking about it,” he said. “I’ll let you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did I say that instead of just telling the truth?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay! I'm a computer science double major and I've had assignments up the... well, you know. If you're following Stardust with Feelings as well, expect a new chapter there in the coming days. Or today, depending on if I manage to slaughter my programming project.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Earth Tiger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giwook checked the time on his phone and nearly spat out his cola. “Shit,” he muttered, stuffing the last of his pizza crust in his mouth. “Sorry to cut things short, Byeolbit. The others must be waiting for me at the PC bang." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right,” Dongmyeong said with a nod. “Your… raid, or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I hope we do okay without your brother. He’s usually keeping track of how the game actually works. How it distributes our experience points and the best strategies to take out big bosses and all that stuff? That’s all Dongju.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong exhaled a short laugh. “I’m glad my brother is good for something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s great,” Giwook said with a smile. “But with him in Busan, we’re a man short. And if Gyeonghee doesn’t show up, we’re a man and a woman short. So I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to go. We don’t need to be down any more party members when there are already only four of us for sure.” He stood up, bending down to kiss Dongmyeong’s head. He lingered there for a moment. Giwook liked the closeness, the privilege of being able to press his lips to the pretty redhead, and the sweet scent of Dongmyeong’s shampoo. It slowed him down, made him close his eyes as he let his nose burrow into the silky locks. He kissed Dongmyeong again before rising up, straightening his back, and circling around the desk. “I’ll see you at yours tonight, if you still want me to stay. But if you’d rather not have my alarm wake you at 3 AM on your day off, I don’t blame you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to stay,” Dongmyeong said softly. “I… you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Giwook said. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dashed out the door and onto the sidewalk, then sped down the street as fast as his legs could carry him. If he took the bus, it would take an eternity of snaking through the tangled Seoul streets and pausing at stops before he’d be anywhere near the PC bang. He wasn’t quite running, but he was certainly moving faster than a brisk walk. People were stepping out of the way, flashing him odd looks as he passed. He didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook was panting by the time he threw open the door to the PC bang. He made his way to the row of computers where Hyungu and Keonhee had reserved a spot for him, flopping down into the seat between them and trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you long enough!” Keonhee blurted. “We thought you might be pulling a Dongju on us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Giwook assured him. He pulled the headset out of his bag and plugged it in. “I just got caught up having lunch with Myeong-ah. It’s raid day. There’s no way in hell I was going to miss out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet us by Blizzo’s Armory,” Hyungu said as Giwook logged into the game. “Seoho’s been waiting longer than we have. And Gyeonghee got here about ten minutes ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can Gyeonghee be here?” Giwook asked. “I thought her only day off was Sunday, like Dongmyeong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu shrugged. “I don’t know. She’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. I guess five is better than four.” He fast-traveled to Blizzo’s and sent a party request. Seoho approved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, let’s turn on voice chat,” Seoho typed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” said a talk bubble that popped up above Gyeonghee’s head. “I’m at work. But I have my earbuds in. You guys can use voice and I’ll just listen to you and type whatever I need to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Playing from your desk at work,” Seoho typed. “Now that’s dedication.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the party members turned on voice chat, with the exception of Gyeonghee, who gave them permission to speak to her but not to hear her speak. Giwook didn’t know what Gyeonghee did for a living. Maybe she worked in a call center or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys hear they added demons as a race in the latest update?” Seoho asked. He was leading the party to a suspected obelisk location. “It makes me wish I’d waited to join.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d rather be a demon than a halfling?” Keonhee teased. “Never would have expected that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen how cool they look?” Seoho whined. “There’s one now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He landed a marker on another player. It didn’t affect the player at all, but it drew the rest of the party’s attention. The demon avatar had the lower half of a goat, hooves glowing red as if they were smoldering, black fur matted in thick chunks. The top half looked like a shirtless man with gray skin, tattoos of vaguely occult-style symbols shimmering in red and gold on its biceps, chest, and back. Atop the head was a shock of flame orange hair. Two long black horns grew up from the forehead and curved around along the sides of the demon’s head, coming to points right next to its ears. And it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>tall. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thing must have been close to 213 centimeters in scale. “Whoa,” Giwook marveled. “Are we getting angels next? You know, to balance them out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know,” Seoho said. “All I know is, my class isn’t the most diabolical in the game anymore. Look at that thing. I didn’t read all the documentation, but apparently one of their default spells summons rats from the underworld to nibble at enemies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keonhee scoffed. “They’re probably like the magic-using easy button,” he said. “I bet they have ridiculously high hit points.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have pretty average hit points,” Seoho said. “Actually, I think dwarves still have the highest base HP stat in the game. But demons have the highest base defense stat. And, yeah, they come with a couple of really cool starter spells that are exclusive to the race.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Hyungu breathed. “Well, can’t change now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought I looked intimidating,” Gyeonghee typed. The boys laughed. “What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gyeonghee-yah,” Seoho said, “you might as well be the tooth fairy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re deceptively good at this!” Giwook added. “That’s what makes you so dangerous. You’re a cute, unassuming little fae who fucks shit up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook hovered his mouse over the demon to see the player’s username. They called themselves EarthTiger. He sent them a personal message. Messaging a specific player without having them in your own party was another recent update to the game. “Cool demon avatar, EarthTiger,” he typed. “Are you a fan of the superhero?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” EarthTiger replied. “The superhero? You mean Marvel’s new Korean-American superhero Earth Tiger? I guess you could say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My party’s going on a raid. Nice meeting you though. Good luck in the game!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook closed the chat window and the party continued on their way to the dungeon.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Giwook arrived at Dongmyeong’s apartment that evening, he was surprised to find the redhead had left the door unlocked for him. Stepping inside, he found Dongmyeong in the kitchen, sliding a tray of something into the oven. “Annyeong, Byeolbit!” Giwook called, slipping his shoes off at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annyeong!” Dongmyeong echoed. “I’m making dinner. It’ll be done in about half an hour. And the cookies I just threw in should be done baking in like, 20 minutes. They’ll cool while we eat and then we’ll have dessert. See? I thought ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome,” Giwook said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got my mother’s best fried rice recipe. I’m making it with chicken, if that’s okay with you. It’s leaner than beef and I feel like I’m getting a little chunky since we started going out all the time. How was the raid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was awesome!” Giwook gushed. He stepped around the breakfast bar and placed his right hand on Dongmyeong’s lower back, looking over Dongmyeong’s shoulder at the spicy-smelling meal he was cooking. “We knocked out another six obelisks. I really think we have a chance to win this. Of course, I bet we could have got more if Dongju were around. He’s got a whole notebook full of stuff.” Giwook leaned in to kiss Dongmyeong’s neck, right on top of one of the bruises he left the night before. Dongmyeong hummed. “Oh, and the game got a huge update recently. They added a whole new race. So I talked to a demon today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s hilarious,” Dongmyeong said with a giggle. “I’m glad you had fun. I just hung out at work. It was pretty boring. Go sit down in the living room. Find something to watch or whatever. I’ll let you know when the food is ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Giwook said. His hand slid to Dongmyeong’s hip and gave him a squeeze. “Can I have a kiss first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong turned his head and lifted the hand that wasn’t holding a wooden spoon, cupping Giwook’s chin. “Maybe.” There was an unmistakable glimmer in his eyes that Giwook swore looked just like a shooting star. He tilted his head and connected their lips. Pulling back, Dongmyeong’s hand dropped to his side again. “Go sit down,” he instructed. “You might distract me and I’ll burn dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook sat on Dongmyeong’s sofa and clicked the TV remote. The screen blinked to life, the smart TV loading up all its different apps and features. It was tuned to a news channel and Giwook didn’t feel like surfing for something else to watch. He paid partial attention as the anchorwoman gave details about ongoing demonstrations on U.S. streets. They had a little footage from one protest, masses of people moving in unison, yelling a chant he wasn’t fluent enough to understand. Giwook had lost track of what the Americans were angry about this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news moved on to discuss a K-pop music festival that was being held in Thailand for the first time in history. That was pretty cool. Giwook liked hearing about other countries enjoying his culture, even if K-pop was only one small aspect of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In somewhat more local news,” the anchorwoman said, transitioning from one story to the next with hardly a breath in between, “On The Hunt Entertainment has finally made an announcement confirming rumors that have swirled for weeks around their most successful actor to date, Ju Harin. It has been reported by Mr. Ju’s agent that the actor has in fact taken the role of Earth Tiger in an upcoming Marvel film. OTHE had been keeping the news fairly quiet, as required by Marvel Studios, but recently got the go-ahead to report the good news. The film is expected late next year. Ju Harin was quoted as saying he is ‘thrilled to be a part of this important project’ and he will work hard to bring a recent fan favorite to life on the big screen. Moving on to our human interest piece, correspondent Kim Kimyung spent the afternoon at a brand-new local fusion restaurant, getting to know its charismatic American owner, Jae Park…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook couldn’t stop himself. He clapped his hands together, startling Dongmyeong. The wooden spoon landed in the pan with a loud clunk. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>it!” Giwook exclaimed. “Why else would they have hired Ju Harin? He looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>like Earth Tiger! It’s like when they casted Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark. They grabbed the actor who looked the most like the comic book character, and Ju Harin </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lee Hosun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Lee Hosun?” Dongmyeong asked. He cracked an egg into the pan of now fully-cooked chicken, then dumped in the short grain rice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee Hosun is Earth Tiger’s real name,” Giwook explained. Dongmyeong made a noise of understanding as he added soy sauce and kimchi to the frying pan on the stove. “You’d probably really like the story, actually. So, Earth Tiger’s backstory is, he was born in Incheon and lived there until he was almost fifteen. Then his dad took a job in the United States and totally uprooted the whole family to move to Chicago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Dongmyeong said, mixing the ingredients in the pan. He added diced chilis and carrots, and then peas and sliced mushrooms. “I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Hosun is going to school in Chicago when he starts getting really interested in the lunar zodiac.” Giwook turned, stretching out on his back on the sofa and putting his feet up on the backrest. “You know how they used to say that the animal you were born under gives you its power to use in your life? Hosun decides to try and tap into the power of the tiger. And he happened to be born in 1998, which was a year of the earth tiger, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” The contents of the pan were sizzling and hissing. The smell made Giwook’s mouth water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, after a couple of years, ready to give up, he succeeds!” Giwook threw his arms over his head, dangling them from the armrest of the sofa. “Hosun connects with his inner tiger, and it communicates with him, usually in dreams. Sometimes it like, projects itself astrally into the real world. Anyway, Hosun takes up the name Earth Tiger and uses his new tiger strength to fight crime on the streets of Chicago. His costume is pretty cool too. It’s all skin-tight tiger stripes and it looks like a traditional ink painting. I don’t know how close to the original Ju Harin’s costume will look. I guess it depends on what they decide looks good on screen. But, man, what a cool character. I can’t wait to see the movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The oven timer went off and Dongmyeong slipped on a pair of oven mitts. He pulled the baking tray out and set it atop the stove, then carefully lifted the cookies off the parchment paper and onto a cooling rack with a spatula. “Ten minutes until dinner, Blueboy,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But do you want to see the movie with me when it comes out?” Giwook sat up and peered over the back of the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds interesting,” Dongmyeong said. “I should probably read the comics before we go. I’d like to be able to compare them to the film with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m making a proper nerd out of you!” Giwook said, bubbling with glee. “I’m so proud. I love you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh... I smell another big universe coming on.<br/>Also, I think Earth Tiger sounds like a pretty sick superhero. Marvel should hire me to write him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Shiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong crawled into bed next to Giwook, who had his nose buried in a book. Without taking his eyes off the page, Giwook switched to holding the book with just one hand, wrapping his free arm around Dongmyeong’s shoulders and pulling him close. “Mmm,” Dongmyeong hummed, laying his head down on Giwook’s shoulder. “Don’t stop reading for my sake. I’m still sore from last night. And that book looks super interesting. Not that I’m reading over your shoulder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really not,” Giwook said with a light chuckle. He closed the book and laid it in his lap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Universal Success: Succeeding in University. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“It’s just something Hyungu-hyung picked up for me when I got accepted. I figured I should start reading it now that I’m a month away from being a robotics student.” Dongmyeong rose, sitting on his bare feet, staring at Giwook as the cashier moved the book to the bedside table. “You look handsome in your glasses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong blushed and brought his fingertips to the wire frames. “Thanks,” he muttered. “It’s all starting to feel so real. I don’t know how to handle it anymore. Dongju’s going back to Daegu soon. You’re going off to SNU. What am I supposed to do without the two of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine,” Giwook said. He reached out, catching Dongmyeong by the shoulders and pulling him back down to his chest. “I’ll be around. I can come over whenever you want. As long as I’m not working. Or in class. Or with Yonghoon. I’m planning for the inevitable. I’m sure I’ll need his help in some of my courses. But I’ll come here all the time, or you can come to my place. And I’ll show you my homework and bore the hell out of you and then we can have sex and fall asleep together.” Dongmyeong giggled and nuzzled into Giwook, ignoring the way his glasses dug into the bridge of his nose. “For Halloween, we can go to Lotte World during the day and Itaewon at night. I think we need a couple's costume. What should we be? Rice and kimchi? An angel and a devil? Dorothy and the Wicked Witch of the West?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That one came out of nowhere,” Dongmyeong laughed. “I don’t think I ship them. Let’s be superheroes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Giwook agreed. “I’ll be Hulk because I’m so muscular and manly.” He flexed his bicep. Dongmyeong reached over and squeezed it. Giwook was strong, but Dongmyeong still vetoed the Hulk idea. “Okay, fine. Who should I be instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I changed my mind about superheroes,” Dongmyeong said. “You could be a vampire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I leave marks on your neck?” Dongmyeong nodded against Giwook’s chest. He finally decided to take his glasses off and leaned across Giwook’s lap to set them on top of his book on the bedside table. Giwook switched to English, adopting a fake Transylvanian accent that sounded weird juxtaposed with his Korean accent. “Yah, Byeolbit,” he said, waggling his fingers mysteriously. “I vant to suck your dick!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” Dongmyeong asked, raising his eyebrows. “Don’t just say things, Blueboy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook tucked his fingers under the waistband of Dongmyeong’s sleep pants and pulled, glancing inside. “Hmm, yeah,” he said as he released the fabric, the elastic snapping against Dongmyeong’s skin. “I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong leaned back and wriggled his pants down off his hips. He ran one finger from the base of his soft cock to the tip. “Well, how are you going to make me hard?” he asked in a low, teasing tone. Giwook’s warm hand cupped him and he gasped as the cashier’s mouth crashed against his lips. A slick tongue slipped between Dongmyeong’s teeth and lapped playfully against his own. He squealed, throwing his arms around Giwook’s shoulders and falling back on the mattress, pulling the other boy down with him. “You have to be up early,” Dongmyeong pointed out, breaking the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That didn’t stop us last night,” Giwook purred, his voice vibrating against Dongmyeong’s lips as that warm, lithe hand wrapped itself around Dongmyeong’s stiffening cock. The redhead gasped again and Giwook captured his gasp in another deep kiss. He pulled back and trailed kisses along Dongmyeong’s jaw, down his neck, along his collarbone. Giwook’s left hand squeezed and stroked while the nails of his right grazed Dongmyeong's ribs. Dongmyeong’s mouth dropped open to choke out a moan as Giwook’s teeth latched onto his nipple. Giwook chuckled and quickened the hand that gripped Dongmyeong’s rock-hard cock like a vise. He flicked his tongue over Dongmyeong’s nipple before kissing his way down the flat, toned stomach and licking the sensitive tip of Dongmyeong’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong moaned again and ran his fingers through Giwook’s hair. Giwook kissed Dongmyeong from tip to base, then licked his way back up and wrapped his lips around the head of Dongmyeong’s member. He swirled his tongue around the tip. Dongmyeong’s fingers gripped the bed sheets as he watched his boyfriend take him deeper and deeper into his mouth. Dongmyeong wanted some kind of stimulation against his prostate but he wasn’t sure he could form enough words to beg Giwook to stick his fingers in. He arched as his cock hit the back of Giwook’s throat, feeling the other boy gag slightly before hollowing his cheeks and lifting his head back up, only to dip back down and nearly swallow Dongmyeong up. He repeated a few times, each time gaining confidence as Dongmyeong’s moans gradually rose in pitch. Giwook’s hand wrapped around him again, squeezing hard as he stroked Dongmyeong faster, lapping at the tip with his tongue. “F-fuck,” Dongmyeong breathed. He arched back again and opened his mouth in a silent scream. “B-blue. I’m gonna-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook growled and the primal sound vibrated against Dongmyeong’s cock. He came undone, whimpering Giwook’s name as he spilled cum between those perfect, plump lips. Giwook took every drop, short of the one that dripped down his chin when he sat up to smile at Dongmyeong. Dongmyeong had never seen anyone look so perfect wiping cum off his face before. “I’m the best kind of vampire,” Giwook proclaimed. Even if Dongmyeong could find the words to speak, he wouldn’t have argued.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong woke around noon on Sunday, stretching out wide in the empty bed. He rolled over onto the pillow Giwook had slept on and inhaled the scent of his shampoo. Feeling butterflies dance in his stomach again, Dongmyeong mumbled, “I love you, Blueboy.” He felt silly saying it all alone, but at least he knew he could speak the words. “I love you,” he repeated, hoping he’d be able to say it to Giwook’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong glanced up. The book was still on the nightstand, still under Dongmyeong’s glasses. Oh well. If he remembered it, he’d take it along to the spa and leave it with Giwook’s roommate. He rolled onto his back and stretched out again before sitting up and reaching his arms overhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because it was noon, Dongmyeong felt like it was too late in the day for breakfast. His stomach growled. It almost sounded like it said, “Kimchi ramyeon.” Dongmyeong rubbed sleep out of his eyes and grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen instead. He could have more to eat with his brother later. He checked the day’s weather forecast on his phone before throwing on Giwook’s blue hoodie and stepping into his shoes on his way out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day was cooler than he had been used to recently. Summer’s boiling heat was beginning to give way to a mild and temperate autumn. The season hadn’t changed yet, but Dongmyeong could feel the shift in the air. He considered dropping in at the convenience store to bother Giwook, then remembered it wasn’t the early morning anymore. His boyfriend’s shift was over. Giwook was probably at the PC bang, leveling up his dwarf and searching for more obelisks. Dongmyeong thought about bringing him coffee, but he wasn’t sure if that would be allowed at the PC bang. He pulled out his transit card, fiddling with it between his hands as he waited for the bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind picked up as Dongmyeong made his way to the spa. He pulled his hands into the sleeves of the hoodie as he walked, balling them into loose fists. He was early for his appointment. Hyungu was out to lunch when Dongmyeong arrived, so he sat down in the waiting area, pulled Giwook’s book out of his bag, and started flipping through it. It didn’t seem terribly useful. It was mostly filled with tips for building time management skills. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Remember to make space for what you love,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>said the book. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This will prevent you from feeling overwhelmed and burned out. Carve out a few hours each week to spend with friends, family, or a significant other, or use that time to participate in a favorite hobby.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just a few hours each week? Giwook would spend that time playing Myths of Dravenia. Between school and gaming, Dongmyeong began to worry he’d never see his boyfriend again once the semester started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dolmaeng,” Hyungu said, affectionately squeezing Dongmyeong’s shoulder as he passed by. He was just arriving back at the spa. “I need to use the bathroom, but I’ll be ready for you in like, five minutes. I’ll let you into my massage room and you can wait there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong nodded and stood up, holding the book to his chest as he followed Hyungu down the familiar hallway and into the comforting, dim room. “Go ahead and undress,” Hyungu said. “I’ll come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the heavy door clicked shut, Dongmyeong began slipping out of his clothes. He made sure to place Giwook’s hoodie on top, just because he felt like that was where it belonged. Shortly after lying down on the table, he heard Hyungu’s signature knock and the door swung open, the masseur sliding in quickly and shutting it just as fast. “I’m a little sad today, hyung,” Dongmyeong spoke. “I was reading Giwook’s college success book and I’m not ready to lose all my time with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, he’s crazy about you,” Hyungu argued as he approached his shelf of oils. “Chamomile, sweet orange, and jasmine will help lift your mood. Now,” he blended the oils together in the diffuser, “tell me why you think Giwook won’t spend all his free time with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be doing homework and playing video games.” Dongmyeong sighed heavily. He inhaled the sweet, floral scent that was beginning to pour into the room. Hyungu’s warm, oil-slicked hands landed on Dongmyeong’s shoulders. “He won’t have any time left for me,” Dongmyeong mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have abandonment issues,” Hyungu observed, although Dongmyeong felt more like he was being accused. Hyungu’s hands worked Dongmyeong’s tense muscles. “I think it’s important for you to remind yourself he’s not actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>going </span>
  </em>
  <span>anywhere. It’s just university, and he’ll be right here, in Seoul.” Dongmyeong remained tense and Hyungu sighed. “Does it help if we change the subject? What are you doing after I’m done working you over today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might go get a manicure,” Dongmyeong said. His shoulders finally started releasing their tension. “I think they look pretty. I have nice enough hands. I could do, like, black. Or nude. I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My favorite color is purple,” Hyungu said. “Not that I’m saying you have to get your nails done in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>favorite color. I’m just saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purple is pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could match Giwook’s hair if you get blue nail polish.” Hyungu worked deftly, soothing Dongmyeong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you take his book home to him today?” Dongmyeong asked. “He left it at my apartment this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Hyungu said. “I doubt this is the last time he’ll be leaving a book with you. But I think robotics textbooks are a lot heavier than </span>
  <em>
    <span>Universal Success </span>
  </em>
  <span>is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I probably won’t bother dragging those all over town for him,” Dongmyeong cracked. “He can come back and get them himself.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>High-gloss, metallic sapphire blue. That was the color Dongmyeong picked. The older woman sitting across from him in the salon lifted an eyebrow as if to ask, “Are you sure?” Dongmyeong was sure. He knew Giwook would love it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman set to work, gripping Dongmyeong’s fingers tightly as she forced his cuticles back with a metal tool. She was around his mother’s age, and he figured she must have children. Why else would she be able to squeeze a person so hard? She had to have experience dragging her own kids away from candy store windows. “You know, when men come here, they usually just get a clear coat,” she commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong winced. She was being rough. The skin around his nails was already adopting an angry pink tone. “I like color,” he explained. She shrugged. “Can you be a little more gentle? I have soft hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” the woman said, easing up a bit. She grabbed a fine file from her tools and started shaping and buffing Dongmyeong’s nails. She kicked up a lot of dust doing it, which was probably part of the reason she wore a mask secured so tightly to her face. “Go and rinse your hands in warm water,” she instructed him when she was done buffing. “Don’t use soap. Just rinse, dry, and come back to me.” He did, splashing the water that streamed from the faucet over his nails. They looked and felt a lot smoother and more even. He dried off and sat back down in his seat, hunching forward to give the woman the best possible access to his hands without making her reach too far. “Are you from here?” she asked, painting on a clear liquid that smelled like some awful mix of alcohol and superglue. That was probably the other reason for the mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I grew up in Suwon,” Dongmyeong said. “I live here though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gangnam?” the woman asked, continuing to quickly brush the stinky, sticky liquid on his nails. Dongmyeong glanced at the bottle. It was supposedly a primer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” he replied. “Gangnam is way too expensive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I just assumed. You seem fashionable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong smiled and blushed. “Thank you,” he said. “I’m told I have a good eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” she agreed, capping the primer. The smell disappeared almost instantly. She started applying a clear base coat, working quickly yet accurately. “Stick your hand in here,” she said, tapping on the UV light on the table. It looked like some sort of hood. Like a garage for fingers. Dongmyeong inserted his hand and the light flicked on, bathing his hand in an otherworldly purple glow that made the clear coat light up pale blue. Once she finished with his other hand, she made him switch, withdrawing his left hand from the light and replacing it with his right. “You definitely want blue?” she asked one last time, gently shaking the nail polish bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I definitely want blue,” Dongmyeong confirmed. “I know someone who’ll like it a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girlfriend?” the woman asked, beginning to brush the first thin coat onto his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong swallowed. “Boyfriend,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for you,” the woman said without flinching. “I love your generation. You’re all just so shamelessly… you. My nephew is gay. Not that it matters to any of us. Switch hands, honey. He keeps promising to bring the new boyfriend home for Chuseok this year. I don’t think he’s ever had anyone during the big holidays. Chuseok, Christmas, Seollal. He’s always been by himself. I guess living all alone in that big apartment must get lonely though. I asked my sister once how her son can afford it with what he makes at the bathhouse. She said he doesn’t. He’s their only son. She and my brother-in-law pay for his rent. I hope that doesn’t make my nieces feel like their mom and dad are playing favorites. Still, if I’d had a son, I’d probably dote on him as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your nephew works at a bathhouse?” Dongmyeong asked. The woman nodded. “Is his name Lee Keonhee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s dating my boyfriend’s roommate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aigo!” the woman said in surprise. “You’re joking.” Dongmyeong grinned and shook his head. “You’re not joking? Can you vouch for the guy? Is he good to my little nephew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fantastic,” Dongmyeong answered. “Very handsome. He’s a masseur. Highly skilled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aigo,” she repeated. “Ah, I do hope he brings this one home.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Walking from the bus stop to his apartment, Dongmyeong admired the way his nails shimmered in the sunlight. They were so shiny, he could see his own reflection if he squinted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak’s car was parked near the curb. He was a spectacular parallel parker. Maybe Dongmyeong would ask Geonhak to teach him that part of driving. Of course, he’d wait until his brother wasn’t firmly attached to the trainer like an octopus. Geonhak was standing on the sidewalk, leaning against the passenger’s side of his car with his arms locked around Dongju’s waist. Dongmyeong had to admit, seeing his twin in a happy relationship made him feel good. The couple broke for air and Geonhak nuzzled his nose against Dongju’s, making the younger twin smile brightly. “Ju-yah,” Dongmyeong called. “Come inside. Tell me about your trip. Bring your man along."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju flushed bright red and pulled out of Geonhak’s embrace, lacing their hands together as they followed Dongmyeong inside. “What did you do while I was away?” Dongju asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sex,” Dongmyeong said. “And I just got my nails done. Look.” He held up his hand, flexing his fingers to show off how the polish twinkled in the sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had to add a manicure, because I'm totally in love with the pretty manicures Dongmyeong's had lately. He makes me miss my gel manis. (I mean, I just need to buy more primer, but I really prefer to buy stuff like food and toothpaste.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Never Say Goodbye (Always Say Ciao)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t cry, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dongmyeong thought desperately to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Son Dongmyeong, do not cry about your stupid, pain in the ass brother. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stood in the doorway of his bedroom, arms folded over his chest as he leaned against the frame, watching Dongju pack his clothes. He cleared his throat. “Got everything, little brother?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Dongju replied, zipping his rolling suitcase. “If I missed anything, you can send it in the mail. Or just come down and fucking visit me, you loser.” He stood up from the bed and set the suitcase on the floor. “See you at Christmas? Halmeoni wants us to bring our boyfriends. I called her yesterday afternoon, just to chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be home for Christmas.” Dongmyeong let his arms drop as he stood up straight. “Too bad you’ll miss out on Halloween. It’s a real party here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand having it in autumn,” Dongju said, shaking his head. “It should be in the summer, when all the scary movies come out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Dongmyeong agreed with a halfhearted chuckle. “Call me when you get back to your dorm, Son Dongju. And I swear to God, if you don’t hug me before you get on the train, I won’t let you stay here during your next school break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongju scoffed. “As if that would be such a tragedy. You say it like you think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>hanging out with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, asshole.” Dongmyeong turned around to leave the room and swallowed hard. “Get your shoes on so we can get you to the train station.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong grabbed Giwook’s hoodie from where it was draped over the back of the sofa and slipped it on over his head. He laced up an old pair of yellow Chuck Taylor high-tops. Dongju had the same shoes in a dark blue and Dongmyeong looked down at both of their feet, smiling. They rarely ever matched on purpose anymore. It just happened sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins got into Geonhak’s car, Dongju taking the front passenger’s seat with Dongmyeong right behind him. Dongmyeong watched his brother lean over and peck Geonhak’s lips. “All packed?” Geonhak asked. Dongju nodded. “Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride to the train station was uneventful, but Dongmyeong would hardly call it boring. Seoul in autumn was a sight to behold, with people wandering around in their fashionable jackets, carrying steaming cups of coffee, brushing the fallen leaves off of benches before sitting down. The leaves on the trees were changing to shades of red, orange, gold, and pale yellow. The sky was gloomy gray, which somehow seemed quite fitting for the day he had to bid farewell to his only brother. Dongmyeong closed his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t do it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t cry. At least don’t cry first. Let Dongju’s tears fall before yours. If he cries at all, that is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak parked at the train station and shut off the car’s engine. “Are you more comfortable saying goodbye in here, where fewer people can see us?” he asked, turning his upper body to face Dongju. “Or do you want me to kiss you in the middle of a busy train station?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I love showing you off,” Dongju flirted. “Besides, maybe you can help me find my platform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three got out of the car and headed inside the station, Dongju dragging his rolling luggage along behind while Geonhak carried his backpack for him. “Do you have your ticket?” Dongmyeong asked. Dongju patted the pocket of his hoodie. “Good. And your phone is charged? Will you remember to call me when-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Myeong-ah!” Dongju whined. “Jesus, are you Eomma?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I definitely have some of her traits,” Dongmyeong admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they found Dongju’s platform, Dongmyeong sat in one of the hard plastic seats nearby and watched his brother say goodbye to Geonhak. The trainer handed over Dongju’s backpack, making sure it was snug on the younger twin’s shoulders. “They’re sending me to the United States on November 2,” Geonhak said. “They need me on-location with Ju Harin. But I’ll be back in time for Christmas, in case you want to bring me along to meet your folks. If I bought you dinner enough times for that, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dork,” Dongju said, throwing his arms around Geonhak’s neck. Geonhak returned the hug, placing his hands on Dongju’s lower back and drawing him in close. “Of course I want you to meet my family.” He leaned up and affectionately bumped his nose against Geonhak’s. “I’m in love with you, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak sighed and squeezed Dongju. “I remember,” he said. Dongmyeong looked away. Watching them say goodbye felt like invading their privacy. He tapped his freshly repainted nails on the seat next to his. The shade was solid navy blue this time, what his manicurist called a cream polish because it was just… creamy. No metallic flecks or bits of glitter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a gentle tapping on Dongmyeong’s shoulder. He looked up to see his twin standing over him with a sad smile on his lips. “I have to hug you so I can come back after this semester,” Dongju said. Dongmyeong stood and wrapped his arms around his brother, squeezing tightly. “Promise you’re coming for Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ju-yah, I promise,” Dongmyeong whispered against Dongju’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood together like that for a moment, holding each other comfortably. Dongmyeong didn’t even have to blink for the heavy tears to roll down his cheeks and onto his brother’s shirt. He gave one last tight squeeze before pulling back and holding Dongju at arm’s length. The younger twin smirked. “You’re crying,” he observed. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah,” Dongmyeong tried to growl. It came out a bit too shaky and feeble to sound threatening. He let go of Dongju’s shoulders and wiped his cheeks. “Go back to Daegu, you dumb punk. Leave me alone. I can’t wait to have my room back the way I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Myeongie.” Dongju reached out and took Dongmyeong’s hands, damp with tears, in his own. “See you at Christmas. You promised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you at Christmas, pabo,” Dongmyeong mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m about to cross the country on a train,” Dongju said. “The least you can do is say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong surged forward, wrapping around Dongju again and burying his face in the younger twin’s shoulder. “Fine,” he whispered. “I love you. I miss you when you’re at school. I’ll miss you as soon as I let go of you. Are you happy now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel Dongju trembling under his touch. He heard his brother sniffle. “Yeah, I’m happy now,” Dongju choked. “See you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christmas,” Dongmyeong reiterated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to do this,” Geonhak said, placing one hand on each twin’s shoulder, “but your train is letting passengers on, Bambi. It’s time to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twins parted, wiping more tears as Dongju grabbed the handle of his luggage. He rolled it to the train and stepped through the doors. Dongmyeong watched him find a seat by the window. Dongju waved. Dongmyeong waved back, then plopped heavily back into his uncomfortable plastic chair, shaking with sobs. He buried his face in his hands. He knew he looked a mess. Geonhak sat beside him and placed one enormous hand on his back, using the other to wave at Dongju through the window of the train. “You just want to sit here for a while, Myeong?” Dongmyeong nodded. “Okay. Let’s sit here for a while.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong wandered into the trainers’ office to deliver some paperwork to Geonhak. “This came today,” he said, plopping the unmarked manila envelope down on the desk. “It’s from Marvel. A new NDA for your trip to the USA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An apple is red,” Geonhak said in English.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck are you doing?” Dongmyeong blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak held up his phone. “Rosetta Stone,” he said. “They’re shipping me to America. I should be able to speak some English.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Dongmyeong said. “And exactly how far is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>phrase going to get you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Geonhak grumbled. He opened the envelope. Dongmyeong stood by, watching. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They sent a letter that said you need a witness to sign your NDA,” he said. “I’m witnessing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good God,” Geonhak sighed as he began reading through the thick agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you were a shitty personal trainer, you’d have less paperwork to deal with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Geonhak said. “I suppose I have to read the whole thing, just so I don’t accidentally slip up. This isn’t like Daum’s terms of service. This is Marvel. If I fuck up with Marvel, I’ll never train for Hollywood again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to train for Hollywood again?” Dongmyeong asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Geonhak said. He set the agreement down on his desk. “Maybe? The pay is really nice. When’s Giwook’s first day at SNU?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was random,” Dongmyeong said. “He starts on Monday. I might accompany him to campus, but that means I need you to take over for me for a few hours in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider it done,” Geonhak said, picking up the agreement again. “Man, Marvel has such good translators. Look at this. This is flawless. Why am I even trying to learn English?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you don’t sound like a pabo when you get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how to order food in English,” Geonhak said. “Mostly.” He peered at the page. “I don’t know if I like this. It says all my communication will be monitored. I can’t even send or post photos from anywhere near the shooting location.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You use KakaoTalk,” Dongmyeong pointed out. “All your communication is already monitored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you’re right, you’re right,” Geonhak said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Please sign in blue ink.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Okay.” Geonhak clicked a blue ballpoint pen and scribbled out a signature, then slid the agreement and the pen to Dongmyeong. Dongmyeong bent over the desk and added his name on the witness line. He stuffed it back in the envelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get this in the mail,” Dongmyeong said, peeling off the paper that covered the sticky sealing glue on the envelope’s flap. “You… keep on that Rosetta Stone. You’re bound to use it sometime, right? I mean, apples </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>red.” Geonhak swatted at Dongmyeong as the office manager slipped out of the room, giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong slipped the manila envelope inside a large white envelope addressed to Earth Tiger’s production team and set it on the pile of outgoing mail. He’d take the whole pile with him on his lunch break to make sure it would be out in time for pick-up that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention to his computer screen, scrolling down a page of Halloween costumes. Dongmyeong pouted. He didn’t know what to wear for Halloween. Giwook seemed okay with being a vampire. Dongmyeong thought maybe it would be cute if they matched. He could be a vampire too, right? Or a very sexy pirate. Or a zombie? Giwook would be undead and he would just be dead. He scrolled right past Frankenstein’s monster. No way was he tall enough for that. Dongmyeong scrolled back up to the pirate costumes. He thought he’d make a cute pirate. The costume was expensive and the charge for expedited shipping was astronomical, but he forked over his debit card number anyway. He would have a costume in three to five days.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: I did my makeup before writing this chapter and then I cried during the twins' farewell, so it looked like I was crying glitter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Calculus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The moment he reached his bed, Giwook pulled the box out of the unmarked shopping bag. The box was somewhat heavy, about large enough to contain a new smartphone. The smell of new electronics wafted out when he lifted the lid. What he found inside was a set of instructions, a charge cable, and an item roughly the size and shape of a chicken’s egg. The velvety smooth black egg had a sort of stalk protruding from its wide end, capped off with sparkly yellow rhinestones. The instructions told him to lift a hidden door in the rhinestones and plug the egg into a USB outlet with the charge cable before attempting to use it, so he did that, setting it on his nightstand, and scoured the instructions while he waited. There was a QR code for him to download a phone app that controlled the egg. At a price of 150,000 won, Giwook just hoped he was getting what he paid for.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When you are ready to begin, pair the device to your phone using its unique code, printed beneath the QR code on this page. Once connected, one of the gems (a hidden LED light) will glow green. Use the intensity slider in the app to adjust vibrations to your preference. Slide to the right for more vigorous stimulation, or slide to the left to wind down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook unplugged the egg, purely in the interest of testing it. He turned it on and paired it with his phone, then started playing with the settings in the app. It hummed gently at the lowest setting. Giwook slowly moved his thumb along the slider on the screen and watched the egg ramp up until it was shaking so hard, it nearly bounced itself off the nightstand. He grabbed it in his fist and stared down at it, still vibrating on its highest setting. Dongmyeong was going to love it. Giwook would give it to him on Halloween, right before they went out to Itaewon. Maybe he was crazy, but it seemed like a fun idea, especially on a night where no one would notice Dongmyeong falling apart in the crowd. Giwook’s heart rate picked up in excitement. He turned off the ridiculously expensive smart butt plug and placed it gently back in its box. No sense charging it up all the way before the big day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu was doing yoga in the living room. Well, sort of. He had none of the balance and grace, but he was trying. Giwook instinctively thrust his hands out when Hyungu’s tree pose wobbled. “I got it!” Hyungu insisted as he planted both feet firmly on his yoga mat. “I got it! I’m fine! Do you need anything else before you go to campus on Monday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Giwook said. “I’ve got my notebooks, my pens and pencils, my graphing calculator, and my tools. I’ll buy my textbooks at the bookstore on campus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about food containers?” Hyungu asked. “You’re not really going to buy lunch every day, are you? That’ll get stupidly expensive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I suppose I should have some kind of lunchboxes.” Giwook flopped onto the sofa on his back. “I just got home from shopping.” He kicked his feet, frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you,” Hyungu said. “Just give me a couple of minutes to put my mat away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing yoga in the living room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu began rolling up his purple yoga mat, starting at the head. “Keonhee said we should take up yoga together,” he said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww,” Giwook purred. “And you’ll do anything for love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu shrugged, leaning his rolled-up yoga mat against the wall near the sofa. “It’s not like it’s hard. I just have to get used to it. Grab your shoes and let’s go school shopping. Maybe you’ll think of something else you need. Maybe, like… highlighters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Giwook breathed. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>need highlighters.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>On Giwook’s first day at Seoul National University, the campus took his breath away. SNU’s Gwanak campus, where he would be studying, was a sprawling collection of over 200 buildings. It was like its own little town. Giwook felt a little dizzy. He clutched at Dongmyeong’s hand. “This is too much,” he breathed. “It’s too big. It’ll take an eternity for me to figure this place out. I feel sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to know it all,” Dongmyeong cooed, squeezing Giwook’s hand reassuringly. “You only need to know where your classes are. This is a beautiful campus, don’t you think? Lovely, sturdy brick buildings. Sculptures by alumni everywhere. It’s so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Academic?” Hyungu supplied from Giwook’s other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to say ‘pleasant’ but I guess that works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” A feminine voice was calling to them from the square inside the campus’ main gate. “Are you new?" Giwook squinted. There was a short girl with straight black hair cut into a chin-length bob. She wore round wire-rimmed glasses and a shirt with the university’s crest on it. Beside her, Giwook spotted Yonghoon in similar dress, chatting with other wide-eyed new students. “Come over here and I’ll give you a map,” the girl continued with a smile. “It’s really helpful. And we won’t bite.” She beckoned them. Giwook hesitantly approached with Dongmyeong gently rubbing his thumb along the back of his hand for comfort. “Welcome! I’m Jung Mikyung,” the girl said when the three of them had moved in closer. “Vice president of the Student Life Committee. This is Jin Yonghoon, president.” Mikyung reached over and snatched a map off the stack Yonghoon held to his chest, handing it to Giwook. “Get your textbooks if you haven’t done that yet. There are several places for you to grab a bite to eat. Are you living on or off campus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off,” Giwook managed to squeak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least you don’t have to go searching for your dorm,” Mikyung said with a shrug. Her smile seemed to be permanent. “What’s your major? Wait! Don’t tell me.” Mikyung stepped back and brought a finger to her lips, sizing Giwook up. “Game design,” she guessed. He shook his head. “Web design. Programming. Physics?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robotics, Mikyung-ah,” Yonghoon said, finally waving farewell to the students he’d been talking to. “He’s one of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of yours?” Mikyung scoffed. “You’re tutoring again this semester? Oppa, you have so much on your plate. Maybe you should resign the presidency to me and ensure your high honors at graduation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should stuff it,” Yonghoon deadpanned. He turned to Giwook. “Haksaeng, do you need help finding your way around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might,” Giwook admitted. “This place is insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah!” Yonghoon agreed. “It’s like a fucking suburb or something.” Yonghoon’s curt Gyeongsang-do accent was stronger when he swore. “I was so nervous on my first day here, I actually went into the men’s restroom in the dorm building I was living in and threw up until I was empty. I know exactly how you feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I feel less weird about being queasy.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Giwook had ham and egg toast in one of the cafeterias. Yonghoon sat nearby, skimmed over the freshman’s class schedule, and talked his ear off the whole time. “Professor Anderson is nice,” he said, tapping a finger on the table as he spoke. “She’s from California. Her Korean is okay. I guess her husband helps her grade projects and papers and shit. Your calculus professor is the one I’d watch out for.” He set the schedule down. Giwook stopped chewing. “Doctor Choi is so strict,” Yonghoon explained. “I had him for my calculus class. Don’t think just because he’s old he won’t chase you down for cutting class. Oh my God, you have Yang for the introductory pneumatics course? That’s awesome! Hey, finish eating fast so you can find your classes today. Since you’re taking first year courses, most of your teachers just want to meet you and give you a syllabus today. That means you have plenty of time to explore. Except Choi. Choi will give you a calculus assignment and he’ll want it finished by Thursday. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it,” Giwook said, taking another bite of his breakfast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon stood up from the table. “And remember, you can come to me for help with anything except calculus. Because, as the old saying goes, fuck calculus. I’m off to rejoin the welcoming committee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon waved as he left, walking like he knew exactly where he was going. Giwook supposed that came from experience. Yonghoon was in his final year, after all. Giwook sipped his coffee, mixed with a generous amount of cream. “Do you guys have time to come along while I search for my first class?” Giwook asked. He looked at his schedule. “I have two classes today. I just don’t want to be by myself and get all panicky when I fail to get there on time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be okay,” Dongmyeong assured him, laying one hand on Giwook’s shoulder. “I have time. I can make Geonhak do my job all day if you need me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unnecessary,” Giwook laughed. “But appreciated. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can follow you around for a little while,” Hyungu said. “At least it looks like the campus is laid out pretty logically. You shouldn’t have too much trouble. You’ll figure it out. I have nothing but confidence in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left the table, tossing their trash in the bin by the door. As they stepped outside, Giwook folded his arms and tucked his hands into his armpits for warmth. Dongmyeong gently touched his elbow. “You want this back?” he asked, referring to the blue hoodie he wore nearly every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Giwook said. “You should keep it. I want you to be warm.” Dongmyeong tugged at Giwook’s arm until he could lace their fingers together and stuff Giwook’s hand into the pouch of the blue hoodie. “Aren’t you afraid someone will notice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on a university campus,” Dongmyeong said. “No one will care here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook smiled. His hand in Dongmyeong’s pocket almost made him forget how heavy his backpack was. “I have to go to calculus,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s get you to calculus!” Hyungu whooped. Giwook stared at him. “I’m sorry. I’m just really excited about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wandered down the street, Hyungu leading with the map. He paused outside a building, peered at the map, and looked around. “Are we there yet, hyung?” Giwook asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Hyungu said. “See? There’s an outdoor commons. Across the street is a café. I do believe we found it.” He folded the map and handed it to Giwook. “I think Dongmyeong and I can find our way back out of the maze. Good luck on your first day, kid. I love you.” Hyungu ruffled Giwook’s hair affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong held tightly to Giwook’s hand in the hoodie’s pouch. “See you later?” he asked. Giwook nodded. Dongmyeong leaned over, nuzzling his nose against Giwook’s jaw. “Can we kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook felt butterflies flutter around his stomach again. “If you want to,” he muttered, flushing pink from the tips of his ears. “My classmates are starting to get here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just kiss me, you goof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook turned his head and pressed his lips gently against Dongmyeong’s. He squeezed Dongmyeong’s hand once before letting go and pulling out of the hoodie pouch. “You wanna hang out while I do whatever calculus homework Yonghoon warned me about?” he asked as they parted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll let you concentrate tonight,” Dongmyeong said, adding one more light peck on Giwook’s lips. “See you tomorrow afternoon for your workout?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll take you to lunch after,” Giwook promised. “Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook waved as Dongmyeong and Hyungu began backtracking to the front gate. He turned around and entered the building in front of him, ready to tackle his first calculus class.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Halloween Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong cocked his black tricorn hat at a flirty angle and popped his hip in front of the full-length mirror on his bedroom door. In black leather calf boots with loose pants bearing vertical black and red stripes tucked into them and a flowy red shirt under a tight black vest, he looked every bit the young swashbuckler. It wasn’t the warmest costume he could have bought, what with the shirt’s deep laced-up v-neck, but there would be so many warm bodies around, he thought he’d hardly notice. He snapped a quick selca and sent it to Dongju. Keimyung was probably having some kind of Halloween party for its students, and he expected to get a decked-out costume selca in response from his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he waited, he leaned closer to the mirror to study his face. Pretty, per usual, as everyone had always said throughout his life. Skin soft and glassy but with one stubborn little pimple that had decided to pop up on his chin the day before. No big deal. That’s what makeup is for, isn’t it? Dongmyeong backed up again and turned, craning his neck to make sure he looked good from the back as well. He couldn’t have his tucked-in pirate shirt with awkward creasing, or with some weird little tail sticking up. His phone buzzed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pabo (4:34 PM): Looks great, Captain Myeongie! You should show Mom.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pabo (4:34 PM): I’m on my way out the door right now. They’re doing a scavenger hunt for us this year. Maybe I’ll win a prize.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong smiled, plopping down on his bed and crossing his right leg over the left. He pulled up his keyboard and tapped his manicured thumbs on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me (4:36 PM): What are you dressed as this year, Ju-yah?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pabo (4:36 PM): Cruella DeVille. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Pabo (4:37 PM): But not a gross, old Cruella. I’m like a hot Cruella.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong rolled his eyes, quite certain he didn’t want to dignify that with a response. He had to leave soon anyway. He and Giwook had visited Lotte World earlier in the day dressed in warm clothes. The crowds there weren’t as thick as what they expected to encounter in Itaewon. Before they went their separate ways to get all dressed up, Giwook had told him he had a surprise for him. Dongmyeong would have to go to Giwook’s apartment to get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stuffed his phone, wallet, and keys in the massive pockets of his pants. Although he expected to be nice and warm among the crowds of drunk Koreans and foreigners later in the night, Dongmyeong threw on a jacket before leaving his apartment. The day was sunny, but cool and crisp. Dry leaves crunched beneath his feet as he strode towards the bus stop, tucking his fingers into the pockets of his jacket. He didn’t quite have his license just yet, although his test was scheduled for the following weekend. Seoho was kind enough to volunteer his car, which Dongmyeong was learning in, for the test. Still, that meant at least one more week of riding the bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bus dropped him off at the stop near Giwook’s apartment and Dongmyeong quickly walked the short distance to the main entrance. He climbed the stairs to Giwook’s floor and pounded his fist against the door. “I’m coming.” Hyungu’s voice traveled through the apartment’s thick door. “Calm down. Lord.” The door swung open and Hyungu stood before him in tattered clothes and a shredded necktie. He wore heavily applied zombie makeup with one long red line drawn across his neck, dripping fake blood. “You look like an expensive pirate,” he said, flashing Dongmyeong a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Dongmyeong said, stepping inside. “You look like… What </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you supposed to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zombie businessman,” Hyungu said. He moved his arm in a broad, sweeping gesture to draw Dongmyeong’s attention to Keonhee, who sat on the sofa in a hooded white robe. He was adjusting a bracer on his forearm. “Ezio Auditore de Firenze,” he said. “And there’s a vampire in Giwook’s room. Well, assuming he got his fangs to stick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to see your vampire,” Dongmyeong said, affectionately patting Hyungu’s chest as he made his way toward Giwook’s bedroom. “We’ll just be a moment. You guys are coming to Itaewon with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Keonhee said, head popping up to peek at Dongmyeong from beneath his hood. “Flower owes me a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do?” Hyungu squeaked. “Explain yourself, Ezio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong chuckled to himself as he opened Giwook’s bedroom door. The blue-haired vampire sitting on the bed startled a bit, then relaxed. He held something in his hand, but he tried to conceal it. “Hi, Byeolbit,” he said with a big pearly grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Blue.” Dongmyeong closed the door and approached the bed. “Is that my surprise?” He gestured toward the mysterious object in Giwook’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Giwook held it up. Dongmyeong reached out, gingerly taking the fancy black butt plug in his hand. “I hope you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s heavy,” Dongmyeong said. He turned it over in his hand. “Why is this one glowing?” He pointed at the gemstone on the base that was lit up in green. Suddenly, the butt plug came to life in his hand, vibrating hard. He gasped. It slowed down. Giwook smiled up at him, sliding his finger across his phone screen. Every time he moved his finger, the vibration changed. “You’re kidding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Giwook said. “Wanna bring it along tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a horrible idea!” Dongmyeong dropped the plug on the bedspread. “We’re going to be among hundreds, maybe thousands, of people. Giwook-ah, that’s not appropriate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody will notice,” Giwook scoffed. He blinked his asymmetrical eyes, fluttering his eyelashes at Dongmyeong. They were longer than usual, coated in black mascara. His eyeshadow was a wash of matte dried blood red blended around his eyes. He wore pale foundation and blood red lipstick. It all made him look like a porcelain doll. “Come on, Byeolbit. It’ll be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong pulled his hat off and dropped it on the bed before dragging his fingers through his hair. “Fuck,” he hissed. “Fine. You have lube?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong finally nodded and started fumbling at the buckle of his belt. “You have to help me get this shirt tucked back in properly,” he warned. “And you’re paying me back if these pants get ruined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” Giwook mumbled. He was occupied with smearing lube all over the plug. “Bend over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong crawled onto the mattress on his hands and knees. Giwook walked his fingers up Dongmyeong’s right thigh. “Hurry up. Hyungu and Keonhee are waiting to go to Itaewon with us.” Giwook chuckled and pushed the plug inside. “Well, it fits perfectly,” Dongmyeong said. “I like it.” His elbows buckled and he nearly face-planted the bed when Giwook spiked the vibrations. He turned it down to a gentle shake and Dongmyeong stood up to pull his pants back up to his hips. “Turn it off for now?” The vibrations stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he adjusted his shirt to fit perfectly into the waist of his pants, Dongmyeong wondered if Giwook having total control over a sex toy that was inside </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a good idea. “Let’s go to Itaewon!” Giwook whooped, placing his hands on Dongmyeong’s shoulders and ushering him toward the bedroom door. Dongmyeong snatched his tricorn off the bed and placed it atop his head once more</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Itaewon, always a-bustle with tourists and other foreigners, was jam-packed full of bodies. If he ran into anyone he knew in the subway station, Dongmyeong couldn’t tell through all the masks and makeup. Not long after they ascended the stairs, a short boy in a green outfit slammed into Giwook. “Happy Halloween!” the boy howled. Giwook’s arms wrapped themselves tightly around the short boy and Dongmyeong felt a pang of jealousy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Halloween, hyung,” Giwook echoed, laughing. “Are you Peter Pan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Woongter Pan,” the boy corrected. “Youngjo is here. I left him behind when I ran to hug you. He’s a kitty. He’s my catboy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Youngjo?” Dongmyeong said. He started scanning the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know my boyfriend?” the short boy asked. “Are you Dongju’s brother? I’m Hwanwoong! I work at the convenience store with Giwook. Can we have Dongju back next time he’s on break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong nodded and gave Hwanwoong a pat on the shoulder. He scanned the crowd for the brooding artist, searching for dark hair and cat ears. The moment he spotted Youngjo, Dongmyeong called out to him. He hopped up and down and waved his arms as he shouted, “Youngjo! Kim Youngjo! Over here!” He stopped and clutched his stomach as a wave of pleasure rolled over him, the plug inside vibrating hard. “Giwook,” he growled. The vibration stopped. Giwook giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo approached them in fluffy black cat ears. He wore gloves that looked like paws. A long black tail extended out from the back of his pants. Woongter Pan latched onto Youngjo’s arm as the artist greeted their group. “I know Captain Dongmyeong and Giwookula, but who are you guys?” Youngjo asked. He placed a hand over the one Hwanwoong had wrapped around his bicep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zombie Hyungu,” Keonhee explained, pointing to Hyungu. “And I’m Keonheezio Auditore de Seoul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, clever,” Youngjo said. “I’m Kim Youngjo. I’m an artist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a kitty,” Giwook corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah!” Youngjo snapped. “Scratch you!” He sighed. “Are you guys just getting here then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fresh off the subway,” Hyungu confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome,” Youngjo said. “We’re just on our way over to… one of the bars out here. I don’t remember the name, but I’ll know it when I see it. Anyway, they’re doing Halloween-themed drinks and I want to get in on it. Something about a flaming cinnamon apple cider? It sounds like it’s just what I need.” He started leading the way to the bar. “Wait, Dongmyeong-ah, you dressed as a pirate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dongmyeong said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard of a butt pirate?” Youngjo asked, saying the last part in English.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew someone would make that joke eventually,” Dongmyeong said dismissively. “I just expected it to be a foreigner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a butt pirate?” Giwook asked, throwing an arm over Dongmyeong’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, Blue.” The plug vibrated again and Dongmyeong choked out a muffled moan, clamping his lips shut and allowing the sound to escape only through his nose. “Can you stop?” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Giwook said with an innocent smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He dropped the intensity to a low, gentle speed. Dongmyeong took a deep breath and dug his nails into his palm. “Feels good?” Giwook whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know damn well it does.” He controlled his breathing. If he could just focus on his breathing, Dongmyeong thought he could get through the night with no trouble. He hoped no one would notice he was half hard. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, letting Giwook guide him. The vibration turned up again and Dongmyeong’s knees trembled. “Can we please stay out for at least an hour, Blueboy?” The plug stopped vibrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Giwook said. “I don’t mean to get carried away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Dongmyeong said. “Just cool it on the toy for a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They picked up the pace, noticing they had trailed behind the rest of the group. When they caught up with everyone, Youngjo was ordering drinks. “We’re getting Hellfire Cider,” he said. “That’s what they’re calling that drink I talked about. Do you guys want some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Dongmyeong said, speaking for himself and Giwook. “Is it a sho-o-ot?” His speech turned to an awkward stutter as the plug vibrated hard again. He cleared his throat. “Is it a shot, or a drink?” The vibration kept going. Dongmyeong felt himself growing hard, and he laced his fingers together, covering his crotch with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a drink,” Youngjo said. “You okay? You look a little flushed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Dongmyeong said. “I’m healthy.” He dug his heel into Giwook’s toes. The vibration died down to a quiet hum again. It tingled all the way to the base of Dongmyeong’s cock. “Stop,” he begged in a whisper. The vibrations stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the next few hours, Dongmyeong nearly forgot he was carrying the plug. Giwook had behaved remarkably well. They were all enjoying themselves, playing drinking games around the table in the bar. Dongmyeong rose to his feet. “I’m going to use the bathroom,” he said. The moment he said it, Giwook turned up the vibration higher than Dongmyeong had felt it all night. He gripped the table as his knees buckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay?” Hwanwoong asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong glared at Giwook. “You know, maybe I should just go home,” he growled. “Giwook, come home with me? I may need to be taken care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Byeolbit,” Giwook said sweetly. “I’ll spend the whole night with you.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Giwook flagged down a taxi. He’d turned the vibrations down again, but not off, and Dongmyeong was gritting his teeth to keep from moaning. “How do I always get so lucky?” Seoho said from the front seat as they piled into his taxi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing in Itaewon?” Giwook asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s where the party is tonight,” Seoho said. He turned around and flashed a big grin. He was dressed up for the holiday as well, looking like the murderous doll, Chucky. He’d even dyed his hair orange. “Where to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apartment,” Dongmyeong said through his teeth. Once the door was closed, he collapsed with his head in Giwook’s lap and groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t need a hospital?” Seoho asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not… hurt. And… I’m not sick,” Dongmyeong growled. “He’s… I have a magic butt plug in my ass and Giwook… has control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… You know what?” Seoho said, shifting the car and pulling away from the curb. “Sorry I asked. Glad you’re okay. Uh… Be… Be safe tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho dropped the couple off at Dongmyeong’s empty apartment. Giwook paid the fare. Well, half of it. Seoho didn’t want to let him pay at all, but finally settled on a 50% discount. Dongmyeong impatiently dragged his boyfriend out of the taxi, no longer bothering to hide his own erection. “You’re coming in with me,” he said. “You started this. You finish it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With pleasure,” Giwook said, following Dongmyeong to the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They climbed the stairs. Dongmyeong fumbled with his key, missing the lock three times before dropping it on the floor. He bent over to pick it up and Giwook ramped up the vibrations to their highest setting. Dongmyeong’s knees gave out and he knelt on the floor. “Giwook-ah,” he whimpered, scrambling for the key. Tears welled up in his eyes. Giwook bent down, retrieved the key, and unlocked the door. Dongmyeong crawled inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re feeling okay, Byeolbit?” Giwook asked innocently. He slid his thumb along his phone screen, pulsing the vibrations inside Dongmyeong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit fucking playing, Giwook,” Dongmyeong said. He struggled to his feet, slipped off his shoes, and wrapped his arms around Giwook’s neck, slamming his lips against Giwook’s, smudging the vampire’s red lipstick. He walked backwards, dragging Giwook to the bedroom. The vibrations intensified again. Dongmyeong cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s as high as it goes,” Giwook whispered as they stumbled into the bedroom. “Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my favorite present ever,” Dongmyeong choked. “I really want you to fuck me.” He untucked his shirt, lifted it over his head, and cast it aside. Giwook’s mouth latched onto Dongmyeong’s collarbone, suckling at the tender skin. Dongmyeong let his head loll back, tangling his fingers in Giwook’s soft blue locks, and moaned. Giwook backed up and began unbuttoning his vest and shirt. Dongmyeong dropped his pants, revealing a rock-hard erection already leaking precum. Giwook licked his lips, letting his shirt fall to the floor. Dongmyeong got on his hands and knees on the bed, lifting his ass high and waggling it. Giwook smiled as he finished undressing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm hand caressed Dongmyeong’s bare thigh, running to the space between his legs. Fingers playfully teased his balls. Dongmyeong moaned and rocked his hips back insistently. Giwook’s hand traveled to the base of the plug and he wiggled it, the sensation sending spasms through Dongmyeong. “You need a condom,” Dongmyeong whined. Giwook obeyed, digging into the drawer in the bedside table. Dongmyeong was still moaning and arching, gripping the sheets hard as more clear precum dripped from the tip of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the vibration stopped. Dongmyeong savored the few seconds of mercy as the plug was slowly drawn out of his hole, only to be replaced by Giwook’s thick cock. His eyes crossed a little as Giwook pushed deeper, dropping the plug on the floor with a gentle </span>
  <em>
    <span>thump.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Giwook’s hands came to grip Dongmyeong’s hips, the fingertips digging in, nails leaving little crescent-shaped marks in Dongmyeong’s skin. Giwook bottomed out and reached around with one hand, his dominant hand, dipping his finger in Dongmyeong’s slit and spreading the precum around his sensitive tip. Dongmyeong moaned loudly as Giwook pulled out almost all the way, then slammed back inside, his erection battering against Dongmyeong’s prostate as he continued tickling the tip of Dongmyeong’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong’s arms gave out and he settled for folding them on the bed, resting his cheek on his forearms as Giwook pounded him. He felt strangely peaceful. He was on the verge of orgasm, just the very edge, waiting to tip over the cliff. He had stopped moaning. The intimacy with Giwook was comforting and Dongmyeong let a contented sigh slip between his lips. He pushed up on his arms again and started rocking backwards, meeting Giwook’s thrusts and taking him all the way inside. Giwook’s hand wrapped around Dongmyeong’s cock and started tugging while they fucked. Dongmyeong felt himself edging closer to climax and he opened his mouth wide to howl Giwook’s name as the blue-haired boy’s hips stuttered, losing their rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook pushed hard, nearly forcing Dongmyeong forward as he came into the condom, his body’s spasms punctuated by muttered curses. He kissed Dongmyeong’s back and pulled out, tying up the condom. Dongmyeong flipped over onto his back, panting. He was still hard, still had yet to finish. He wrapped a fist around his cock. “You know where the bathroom is, Blueboy,” he said. Giwook nodded and disappeared, then returned and lay down beside Dongmyeong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong turned his head, facing Giwook as he pleasured himself. “Kiss me?” he said. Giwook lifted up on his elbow and brought his mouth to Dongmyeong’s, slotting their lips together gently. Dongmyeong moaned as Giwook’s hand took over, squeezing and rubbing his aching cock. “Giwook,” Dongmyeong whispered, eyes locked on Giwook’s as he finally came. Giwook’s hand kept moving, milking every drop until Dongmyeong grabbed his wrist. “Stop.” Giwook stopped. “I love you,” Dongmyeong breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Giwook replied, planting a gentle kiss on Dongmyeong’s nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the best sex of my life.” Dongmyeong kept his eyes closed, watching all the little sparks behind his eyelids shoot like fireworks. “God, it’s like I’ve never had an orgasm before now.” He opened one eye. “Sleep here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want, Byeolbit.” Giwook’s lips pressed lovingly against Dongmyeong’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a shower,” Dongmyeong complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With me?” Giwook asked. “Or should I wait here for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may need you to hold me upright,” Dongmyeong said as he sat up in bed. “Come on. I’ll wash your hair.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Halloween!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. It's Really Not How It Looks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry to take so long. I've had a lot of homework. That's what I get for double majoring.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giwook was laser-focused on his practice exam. He sat, cross-legged, on Dongmyeong’s bed with his computer in his lap, a textbook to his right, and a notebook and pen to his left. Dongmyeong sat beside him, leaning on his elbow and peering at the textbook. He thumbed at the page, lifting the corner. He nearly turned it, but Giwook’s hand landed on his and pushed it back down. “This makes sense to you?” Dongmyeong asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook chewed his lower lip and clicked one of the multiple choice answers on his screen. “Mostly,” he said. “Kinda. Assembling a servo motor is kinda tricky though. All those little parts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your exam about?” Dongmyeong flopped over onto his back and cradled his head in his hands as he crossed his right leg over his left. “Is it interesting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about hydraulics, so yeah, it’s pretty interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Dongmyeong fell quiet for a while. Giwook welcomed the silence. He loved Dongmyeong, but he needed to get his work done. Just as he moved on to the last question of the practice exam, Dongmyeong piped up again. “What do you want to do when you have your degree, Blue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook blew a long exhale between his lips. “Uh…” he hummed. He was trying to make sense of the question in front of his eyes at the same time as the one that had just floated into his ears. “I’ll probably…” He clicked an answer and submitted the exam. “I’ll probably try to get a job working for like, Hyundai. Or something. I don’t know.” Giwook winced at the grade that popped up on the screen. 67%. Ouch. He could take the practice exam again if he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reading and practice exams were the only things he could do at Dongmyeong’s apartment. If he had an assignment that actually counted towards his grade, he did it at home or at the library on campus. “Do you want me to drill you with flashcards again?” Dongmyeong asked, sitting up and glancing at the screen. “I’m guessing you want to do better than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re in my backpack,” Giwook said. “Thanks, Byeolbit.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After a few flashcard drills and another shot at the practice exam, Giwook hit a score he was happy with. He sighed in relief as the screen displayed 93%. “You’ll nail it,” Dongmyeong said, wrapping his arms around Giwook’s shoulders from behind. “What are you doing the rest of the day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have more homework,” Giwook said. “It’s stuff I should probably do at home. I have to build something. I doubt you want me losing screws and stuff all over your floor. I don’t want you stepping on them with your cute bare feet.” He closed his laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong scoffed. “You think my feet are so weak?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re soft and ticklish,” Giwook pointed out. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook began packing everything away in his backpack. Fully-loaded, it was so heavy he thought he might never have to go to the gym again if he carried it up and down the stairs of his apartment building every day. “I’ll go home and do the rest of my homework, and then maybe we can go out to the Saturday Grill for dinner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan,” Dongmyeong said. He knelt on the bed, watching Giwook carefully filling his backpack. “I’ll buy this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Giwook straightened his back and looked at his boyfriend. He looked so soft and sweet, staring up at him with wide, glittering eyes almost as dark as ink. Giwook bent over, brushing his nose against Dongmyeong’s. “Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Dongmyeong said, placing his warm hands on Giwook’s cheeks. Giwook tilted his head and pecked Dongmyeong’s lips. “You call that a kiss?” Dongmyeong teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kiss you better after dinner,” Giwook promised. He stood up straight again and hoisted his backpack onto his back. “See you in a few hours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong walked Giwook to the door, as he always did. Giwook slipped his shoes on, leaned in for one more kiss, and headed out and down the stairs. He left the building, adjusting his backpack straps on his shoulders and tugging his coat tight around his body. It was a chilly day, cold enough to see his breath. The bus stop was sheltered a little bit, but he wasn’t looking forward to waiting out in the cold. He checked the schedule that was posted behind the bench. The next bus would take another 20 minutes to arrive. Giwook hugged himself and shook, stomping his feet. “Bwuhr!” he groaned in a puff of white vapor. He sat down on the bench and nearly screamed from the cold leaching through his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook sat for a few minutes. Bored, he fished around in his pocket for his phone. Oddly, he couldn’t find it. He tried the other pocket, both back pockets, and every pocket of his coat. He dug through his backpack. No phone in sight. He picked up his backpack, swinging it onto his shoulders again, emitting a little “oof” as it struck his back. He had to backtrack. He couldn’t just lose his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked his pockets again as he walked, as if he could have somehow missed an expensive iPhone. Nothing. Just a condom and his keys, one of which unlocked his parents’ house, one his apartment, and one Dongmyeong’s place. He scanned the ground, looking for any shiny black rectangles. God, what if someone picked it up? Giwook paused and took a deep breath. It was probably fine. He probably left it at Dongmyeong’s apartment. He still had time until the bus arrived. He could easily run back up the stairs, fetch his phone, and kiss his boyfriend again. That sounded like a great idea. He jogged back to the building, still watching the ground for any signs of his phone. He yanked the door open and took the stairs two at a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook didn’t believe in walking in unannounced, so he knocked on the front door as he pulled the keys from his pocket and stuck one in the lock. It opened smoothly and he stepped inside the apartment, toeing his shoes off at the door. He looked around in the kitchen, where they’d had breakfast that morning. No phone. It wasn’t on the table in the living room either. He even checked between the sofa cushions. That left one possibility. Giwook made his way down the hall to Dongmyeong’s closed bedroom door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, no sound escaped Giwook’s lips. He just stood there, staring as his boyfriend pleasured himself. In fact, Giwook found it arousing, but only until he spotted the camera at the foot of the bed. Dongmyeong’s heavily lidded eyes swiveled to Giwook, gaping in the doorway. “Fuck!” he spat, letting go of his cock. He scrambled off the bed, knocking the camera over, and snapped his laptop shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Son Dongmyeong,” Giwook breathed. He was confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blueboy, I wasn’t-” Dongmyeong stammered, stumbling towards the bedroom doorway, grasping at Giwook. “It’s not how it looks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to look for my phone,” Giwook said. Tears stung the corners of his eyes. “Who were you… doing that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can explain,” Dongmyeong insisted. Giwook glared, daring Dongmyeong to say another word. “I’m sorry, Blueboy.” Dongmyeong wrapped his hands around Giwook’s frozen fingers. Giwook ripped his hands out of Dongmyeong’s grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want my phone,” he growled. “I see it on your bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong scurried to the bed, grabbed Giwook’s phone, and brought it to him. “Please, listen to me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dongmyeong-ssi, how could you?” Giwook exploded. “How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>you? I’ve been good to you. How am I not enough? You said you love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been perfect,” Dongmyeong insisted, his voice trembling. “I <em>do</em> love you. Please don’t hit me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook looked down, realizing he’d balled his left hand into a tight fist. He relaxed his grip, little red crescent moons throbbing in his palm from where his nails dug in. Dongmyeong visibly relaxed. “Can I explain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Giwook said, turning around and striding through the kitchen. Dongmyeong wailed, hurrying along behind. Giwook detached Dongmyeong’s apartment key from his keyring and dropped it on the floor as he made his way to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blueboy!” Dongmyeong cried. He dropped to his knees as Giwook put his shoes back on. He looked blurry through the hot tears threatening to spill down Giwook’s cheeks. “Please, let me explain everything. I’ll tell you everything. That was the last time. I’m retiring. I’m never doing it again. I just want you, Blueboy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook stared at Dongmyeong, crumpled on the floor, naked and sobbing. Retiring? He wasn’t making any sense. “Don’t call me that,” Giwook growled low. “Don’t call me ever.” He slammed the door on his way out. One last wordless scream issued from inside the apartment. Giwook wiped his eyes as he dashed down the stairs and out the door. If he ran, he could still catch the bus.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hyungu was in the kitchen, whistling as he boiled water to prepare a package of instant ramyeon for himself. He startled when Giwook stormed in. “Giwook-ah?” he said, turning around to address his roommate. Giwook dropped his backpack on the floor. He stood there, staring into space. “Giwook-ah?” Hyungu repeated. “Are you okay?” Hyungu took in Giwook’s red-rimmed eyes, rosy cheeks, and swollen nose. “You look like hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s cheating on me, hyung,” Giwook whispered. His eyes filled with tears again as the pain stabbed him in the chest. “Dongmyeong…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Hyungu muttered. Forgetting about the pot, Hyungu threw his arms around Giwook’s shoulders and pulled the boy close. “Giwook-ah, I’m so sorry.” Hyungu soothingly dragged his fingers through Giwook’s hair as Giwook laid his head on Hyungu’s shoulder, shaking and gasping with sobs. “It’s okay,” Hyungu whispered. “You’re okay. I know it hurts. I know. I know. Everything’s going to be fine. I’m here. I got you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was really hard to write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong stood under the shower’s stream until the water ran cold. He couldn’t tell where the water ended and his tears began, and he cursed himself for being such a fool. Giwook wasn’t supposed to come back in and catch him. Still, he said he was quitting, and he was. His final donations would be deposited in his bank, and then he’d shut down his account on the cam website for good. No more Dongmyeong, 20, Seoul. Just Dongmyeong, office manager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, not bothering to dry himself. What was the point of it? What was the point of anything anymore? Dripping water from head to toe, he tiptoed to his bedroom, like he was afraid of being too loud and waking the monster inside. His camera and tripod lay sideways on the floor. He picked up the setup. The camera still worked, thankfully. It had been expensive and photography was a good hobby to fill the time he used to spend masturbating in front of strangers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat on the bed with his laptop, fingers gliding deftly over its keys. Once he confirmed that his money was in his bank account, he navigated back to his profile on the cam website. He scrolled to the bottom, where an inconspicuous little button would allow him to delete himself, wiping his account and all he’d ever done. Dongmyeong’s finger hovered over his trackpad. He was hesitating. He almost felt a little sad to be leaving. Porn had given him so much confidence. Finally, he took a deep breath and clicked. “Are you sure you wish to delete your account?” asked a pop-up dialog box. Dongmyeong nodded, clicking the button to confirm. And then it was done. He was done. He shut his laptop and lay back, still sniffling and dripping tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to go all the way to the spa for his weekly massage. Maybe Giwook had already told Hyungu what happened. Well, Giwook’s version of events, anyway. And maybe that made Hyungu never want to see or speak to Dongmyeong again. Still, Dongmyeong dressed himself in comfortable sweatpants and a t-shirt, unable to put any real effort into his appearance. Fuck makeup. Giwook’s baby blue hoodie was folded atop a pile of clothes in his closet. He pulled it on over his head, wrapped his arms around himself, and sobbed for a while. He felt terribly alone, yet at the same time, at least there was no one around to watch him fall apart. He’d never before wished his brother was living with him. Dongju could have stopped Giwook. He could have prevented everything. But Dongju was away in stupid old Daegu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong took another deep breath and wiped his tears on the sleeves of the sweatshirt. Even if Hyungu never wanted to speak to him again, the spa had other masseurs. Somebody could work on him. Dongmyeong felt like he could use a massage after all that had happened. How did it all happen so fast?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped his shoes and coat on at the door, locked up, and headed outside to the bus stop. The day was frigid cold. He wished he had made Giwook stay a little longer so the boy wouldn’t have had to sit out in the freezing air, exhaling plumes of hot breath. Maybe the extra time would have prevented Giwook forgetting his phone. Dongmyeong sat down to wait for the bus, ignoring the way the bench felt like ice. He felt nothing but the ache in his chest and the sting of more tears in his puffy eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bus took him all the way to the stop close to his gym and the spa. Walking by, he peered in the windows and watched the weekly cleaning crew work for just a short moment. Stupid fitness center. That was where he met Giwook. He carried on, pulling open the door to the spa, and stepped inside its warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to find his voice and the girl behind the counter barely heard him ask for Hyungu. “Oh, Kang Hyungu?” she said. “That’s right, you’re a regular of his, aren’t you? Are you feeling well?” Dongmyeong nodded slowly. “You just look a little… I don’t know, flushed? Anyway, go have a seat. Hyungu-ssi will be with you soon.” Dongmyeong nodded again and took up a seat in the corner of the waiting area. He sat on the edge of the chair, toes pressing hard against the floor, knees bouncing nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hyungu emerged and ducked behind the counter to look at his schedule for the day, it was like a shadow fell over his face. He lifted his gaze, scanning the room, finally landing on Dongmyeong. His usually bright, wide eyes narrowed as his lips set in a straight line. “Son Dongmyeong-ssi,” he said, no hint of friendliness in his tone. “I’ll take you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong bit his lip and stood up to follow Hyungu down the hall. “Hyung,” he began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sonnim?” Hyungu responded curtly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Guest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong felt sick. Clearly, this was the wrong idea. He should have stayed home with a bottle or two of soju and a box of tissues. Hyungu led him into the usual room. A few stubborn tears rolled down Dongmyeong’s cheeks, splashing to the floor before he could wipe his face. Hyungu’s eyes widened and softened slightly. “I feel terrible,” Dongmyeong whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Imagine how Giwook feels,” Hyungu growled low. “Take your coat off. I’ll hang it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he tell you?” Dongmyeong asked as he slowly pulled his arms out of the sleeves of his puffy winter coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He caught you cheating,” Hyungu said, taking Dongmyeong’s coat. “He didn’t have a lot of details for me. I thought you were a good guy, Dongmyeong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t cheating,” Dongmyeong insisted. He pinched the soft fabric of Giwook’s hoodie between his fingers and rubbed it. It was comforting. “If he would have just let me explain, he’d know that. And he’d still be mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu didn’t respond, instead walking to his shelf of oils. “This oil is expensive, but it’ll help boost your immune system,” Hyungu said, adding a couple drops of immortelle to his diffuser. “We don’t want you making yourself sick. Eucalyptus to balance your emotions because,” he glanced back at Dongmyeong, “clearly, you need it. Bergamot to lift your spirits and stop those damn tears.” He added some bergamot oil to a base oil for Dongmyeong’s massage as well. “And you’re going to tell me everything.” He headed for the door. “You know the drill. Strip. I’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong undressed but took Giwook’s hoodie to the padded table with him. He sat, tucking his legs under the covers and clutching the sweatshirt to his chest. Hyungu rapped his knuckles on the door and pushed it open, slipping quickly inside. He stared at Dongmyeong on the table, crying into the sweatshirt. “Hey, kid,” Hyungu said softly. “You know I need you to lie down. Give me your hoodie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Giwook’s,” Dongmyeong mumbled. “If-if he never wants to see me again, c-can you take it home to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu sighed and gently pried the sweatshirt out of Dongmyeong’s grasp. “What the hell happened to you guys?” he asked, tossing the hoodie over in the corner of the room. He guided Dongmyeong down onto his back. “Giwook didn’t let you explain, but I’m giving you a chance now. Spill it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong settled in as Hyungu’s warm, slick hands glided over his skin. “Where should I even start?” he breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start from the beginning,” Hyungu said. “Give me some backstory so I have something to go on and I can understand what happened today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the past two years, I’ve been doing what basically amounts to internet porn,” Dongmyeong said. “It’s been pretty lucrative for me. It’s a good way to earn extra money. Who doesn’t love porn? I mean, besides-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Hyungu said. The corner of his mouth quirked up for just a second. “Go on, Dongmyeong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a way for me to feel good about myself and pocket a few hundred thousand won every time I did a livestream. One-on-one paid a little less because I only had one viewer at a time, but I could cater specifically to what they were into, you know?” Dongmyeong sighed. “Sorry, I know it’s a really awkward subject.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re helping me understand.” Hyungu’s hands slid down Dongmyeong’s arm, applying an almost painful amount of pressure. It was comfortably familiar and Dongmyeong found himself relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was quitting today,” he continued. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>quit. I deleted my account and packed up my camera. I was just doing one last broadcast. My final farewell, if you will. And Giwook happened to wander into my bedroom because he forgot his phone. To tell you the truth, I didn’t even notice it was on my bed. I just wanted to finish my career as a camboy so I could stop… feeling like I was lying to the person I love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what?” Hyungu began, kneading Dongmyeong’s hand and making the redhead feel like he would melt into a puddle. “If what you’re saying is true, I think you guys need to have a talk. And I think you should have been upfront and honest with him from the start. Might have saved a whole lot of heartache.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Dongmyeong groaned. “I’m a shitty boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a shitty boyfriend,” Hyungu said. “I was thrilled to see Giwook as happy as he was with you around. As it stands, I don’t know when he’ll come around enough to let you explain.” Hyungu sighed and moved to Dongmyeong’s other arm. “I didn’t want to leave the apartment today. I almost called in and said I had a family emergency. He is kind of like a little brother to me, you know? So, yes, I am also pretty upset with you for lying to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never meant to lie,” Dongmyeong said. He could feel another wave of tears coming. “He was always so good to me. I never, ever wanted to hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did. I must say, I am proud of you for owning up to it.” Dongmyeong felt a joint in his middle finger pop as Hyungu massaged his hand. “Look, I’ll talk to him, but he’s really hurting. I don’t know if he’ll even listen to me. But I kind of feel like… that sweatshirt? You should take it home with you. If you send it home with me, he might take it as a sign you want things to really be over, and I don’t think that’s what you’re trying to do. So wear it home. Wear it to bed. Just try to find comfort in whatever hope is left for the two of you. I’ll do my best with Giwook. Ultimately, you guys have to be the ones to make things right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong nodded, taking a deep breath of the fragrant oil blend swirling around the room. “I hope we can fix this,” he whispered. “I hate hurting like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I give you a little tough love?” Hyungu asked. Dongmyeong hummed in response. “I think you brought it on yourself. I know we’ve already established this, but you lied and you were careless about it. Giwook has every right to never speak to you again if that’s what he chooses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Dongmyeong said.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Bundled up in Giwook’s hoodie and his own winter coat again, Dongmyeong said goodbye to Hyungu. “Promise you’ll talk to him?” Dongmyeong said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Hyungu replied. “Get home safely, okay? Watch a movie. Play a video game. Just get your mind off Giwook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong nodded and left the spa. As he walked to the bus stop, he wondered what Giwook was up to. Was he doing well with whatever he was building for class? Dongmyeong hoped he was being careful with his tools. He looked at the bus schedule. Now that he could feel the cold air, he decided he didn’t particularly want to wait in it. He texted Seoho to ask for a ride. Seoho would probably only be a few minutes faster than the bus, but it was a straight shot home without extra stops. More importantly, Dongmyeong wouldn’t have to be alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me (3:20 PM): Hyung… can I have a ride home? I’m out by the fitness center.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Squirrel-hyung (3:22 PM): Yeah. Are you okay?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me (3:23 PM): Fine. I just need some company. If you wouldn’t mind spending a few hours at my place, that would be great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Squirrel-hyung (3:23 PM): Sure!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Squirrel-hyung (3:24 PM): I could use someone to hang out with anyway. I’ve been so bored since Geonhak left to work on-set with Ju Harin. I’ll be right there. Don’t you move a muscle!</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Seoho pulled up to the curb ten minutes later, he got out of the car and flashed his eye-smile at Dongmyeong. “You wanna drive?” he asked, tapping on the roof of the car like a bongo drum. “She’s just been fueled up! We could even go on a little trip out of the city. Although, I don’t know where we would go.” Seoho giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not really in the mood to drive,” Dongmyeong said, climbing into the passenger’s seat. He pulled the door shut and clicked his seatbelt as Seoho joined him. “I’m having… the worst day possible. And I just want to go home and drink. Can we do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Seoho’s hand landed on Dongmyeong’s knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At home, hyung. I’ll tell you at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Seoho pulled away from the curb and drove to Dongmyeong’s apartment. “Do you need anything from the store? We can stop if you want, like, ice cream and liquor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have soju in my fridge,” Dongmyeong said. “I just want to go home.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Did I ruin everything, d’you think?” Dongmyeong hiccupped. He propped his head up with one hand and played with his empty soju bottle with the other. Seoho reached across the table with an already-damp tissue and dabbed at the tears streaming down Dongmyeong’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Myeong-ah,” he cooed. “It’ll be okay. You guys will work it out. I know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all because I’m stupid,” Dongmyeong slurred. “I fucked it up ‘cause I’m stupid. I’m always so goddamn stupid.” He pulled his hand out from under his chin and slammed it on the table. “I should call him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Seoho said, slowly removing Dongmyeong’s phone from within his reach. “You should </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>call him when you’re drunk. Just give it time so you both can cool down, and then you can try to work things out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said I can’t call him Blueboy anymore,” Dongmyeong muttered. “He said I can’t call him ever again. He dropped the key I gave him on the floor on purpose and I haven’t even picked it up yet. I’m such a dick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Seoho said, scooting over to wrap his arms around Dongmyeong’s shoulders. “Please stop beating yourself up. Son Dongmyeong is my friend. Please be kind to my friend.” He squeezed and Dongmyeong grunted. “I’ll stay as long as you need me to, Myeong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want my stupid, perfect boyfriend back,” Dongmyeong whined. “In a few hours, he’d be texting me to invite me out for dinner if he didn’t hate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody hates you,” Seoho said. “It’s going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t feel like it.” Dongmyeong tried to squirm out of Seoho’s grip and failed. He leaned his head against the taxi driver’s shoulder. “I hate myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid asshole, won’t let me hate myself,” Dongmyeong grumbled. Seoho laughed and squeezed him again. “I want another bottle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one more,” Seoho said. “Any more than that and I’ll worry about your health.” He allowed Dongmyeong to stand and stumble into the kitchen, yanking the fridge open and retrieving a fresh bottle of soju. “Do you need help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know my way around my own apartment,” Dongmyeong said. He staggered back to the living room and plopped down hard on his red floor cushion. He unscrewed the cap and took a long pull straight from the bottle. “I miss Blueboy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Tutor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You promise me you’ll be okay while I’m at work?” Hyungu asked, looming in Giwook’s doorway. His face was contorted in a mix of concern and pain for his roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Giwook insisted. “Hyung, my boyfriend is cheating on me. That doesn’t mean I’m dying. I’m just hurting. I’ll be okay by myself. I have homework that needs to be done.” Hyungu looked unconvinced. “I’m a student at one of the most prestigious universities in all of Korea. This can’t get in the way of my grade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Hyungu said with a nod. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook promised to call on Hyungu if he needed to. The elder roommate left the doorway, heading off to work. Giwook tucked himself under the covers of his bed and curled up. He’d cried himself out a while ago. He thought about texting Dongmyeong and asking him to meet. Everything had happened so quickly, Giwook hardly had a chance to process it all. Maybe it would be good to meet up and talk. He was starting to feel bad about the way he left Dongmyeong’s place. The worst part was telling Dongmyeong never to contact him again. But Giwook was hurt. He knew he was speaking from a broken heart. He dozed off, exhausted from the fight and the crying.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The build was easy. There was no programming required. The little machine needed only to turn on and operate, and it did so beautifully. Giwook watched the little wheel move the arm up and down as it turned. He smiled for the first time in what felt like days, but in reality was only a few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The introductory robotics course was moving quickly from simple builds like that, to actual programming. He cracked open the textbook, trying to make heads or tails of the chapter he was supposed to read for the week. It had a few practice exercises to execute on his computer. The first one was a breeze. It walked him through every step. The second one did far less hand-holding, and Giwook suddenly felt unsure of himself. He pulled out his phone. Still pinned to the top of his contact list was Byeolbit. He pouted, thumb hovering over the screen. He could delete Dongmyeong’s number. Giwook started swiping the screen, scrolling down the list. He’d leave that contact as it was, not yet ready to fully let go. When he reached the bottom, he tapped the contact that bore the moniker, Yonghoon-hyung.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeoboseyo?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>asked a smooth voice on the other end of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” Giwook said, trying to sound cheerful. “It’s Lee Giwook. I’m sorry to bother you on a Sunday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s fine,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yonghoon said, a smile evident in his tone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you need?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook hesitated. A hug? Some company? “I’m having a hard time with robotics programming,” he said. “They just throw it in so early on. I thought I’d have more time to get acclimated but the textbook really just tosses me right into the fire, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yonghoon replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I got you. Library’s closed, but we can meet somewhere. If you’re comfortable, I can come to you. If not, we can go to a café.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kind of… don’t feel like going anywhere today.” Giwook sighed. “I’ll text you my address.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be over in an hour,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yonghoon promised. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Take a brain break and have a bite to eat.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eat. Giwook didn’t think he had much of an appetite. He ended the call, sent Yonghoon the address, and contemplated washing his face. Deciding he couldn’t be bothered, Giwook stuffed his feet in a pair of slippers and shuffled into the kitchen. There was still rice in the cooker from the night before, so he filled a bowl and ate in silence, agonizingly slowly. He kept staring at his phone, quietly begging it to ring. Dongmyeong was stubborn. Giwook hoped that stubbornness would translate into an unwillingness to obey his command to never call him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It rang. Giwook jumped a little in his seat on the sofa and scrambled to pick up his phone. The caller ID said it was Yonghoon. So much for hoping. “Ne?” Giwook mumbled as he answered the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m stopping to get myself a coffee,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yonghoon said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you want one? I’ll just buy some of those canned iced lattes. You like mocha, caramel, or French vanilla?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook slumped forward and scooped more rice out of his bowl. He felt his face getting warm. “Caramel is fine,” he sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you have a cold? You don’t sound good.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook shook his head, then, remembering Yonghoon couldn’t see him, weakly added, “No. I’m fine. I was just hoping you were someone else when you called.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yonghoon hummed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll bring you coffee. Hang tight.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yonghoon listened intently while Giwook spilled the morning’s events. When he finished, the tutor took a long drink from his canned French vanilla latte. “Cheating doesn’t sound like something Dongmyeong would do,” he finally said. Giwook folded over his legs, resting his forehead on his knees. “I know it’s been a while since I had much to do with him, but he’s always been a good kid. A really sweet guy. You guys looked great together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We felt great together,” Giwook mumbled against his thighs. “At least, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt great with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon closed the textbook on the low table and sighed. He placed his hand on Giwook’s back. “You’re not learning anything because you can’t,” he explained. “Your brain is compromised. Talk things out. Fix it if that’s what you guys want. If not, at least end things properly so you’re not a snotting, sobbing mess. Email the professor for an extension if you need it. For the most part, our teachers are really good about working around things like this. It’s like a death in a family, you know?” He rubbed circles into Giwook’s back. “You’re in mourning. It’s okay. You’ll come out of it stronger than you went in. But I do think you and Dongmyeong need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not ready to talk to him,” Giwook croaked. “He made me feel things I’ve never felt for another person before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When were you born?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“January 24, 2000.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon’s hand moved to Giwook’s soft blue hair. “You’re just a baby,” he teased. “You have all the time in the world to feel those things, even if you have to do it with someone who’s not Dongmyeong. I think everyone has more than one possible perfect match. That’s a failsafe of fate. Just in case one of your soulmates dies or something, you’ve got a few more to look for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>another person,” Giwook grumbled stubbornly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids,” Yonghoon sighed under his breath. “Fine. Email all your professors. Then, get some fried chicken delivered. I think that’s a good comfort food. Just stay fed and watered. Remember, you are like a houseplant.” Giwook swatted him half heartedly as Yonghoon giggled. “No, I mean it, Giwook-ah. You’ll be okay. Just take care of yourself for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Giwook mumbled, finally lifting his head as Yonghoon stood up from the sofa. “Will you help me with programming when I feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will help you when you feel better,” Yonghoon promised. “Take care. Eat something delicious. Have a hot bath. Remember those emails. I can see myself out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook watched Yonghoon leave, then picked up his phone and ordered fried chicken for delivery from a nearby restaurant. He thought about watching a Star Wars movie, but no, that would only remind him of Dongmyeong and make him hurt more. He curled up in a ball and tried to watch a comedic drama on Netflix, but none of the jokes were funny. When the chicken arrived, he devoured it greedily. The rice earlier had only left him hungry, and he was thankful for hot, salty, greasy meat and spicy sauce to soothe his aching heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it didn’t help that much. Giwook wiped his fingers on a napkin and picked up his phone again. He tapped Dongmyeong’s contact in KakaoTalk and typed a quick apology, sending it without hesitation. Giwook watched his screen for a while, waiting for the message to show it was seen, but the indication never came. He pouted. He hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>meant it when he told Dongmyeong never to speak to him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took Yonghoon’s advice, firing off emails to all his professors, hoping they were as understanding as Yonghoon claimed. Professor Anderson wrote back to him before he finished contacting the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lee Giwook,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In view of the circumstances, I will give you an extra week. Please, take your time and make sure you feel better. Young love can be a rotten thing, but you will be okay. Remember to take your online quiz from last week if you haven’t done it yet. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Take care.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dr. Melissa Anderson</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giwook gave the email a watery smile and closed his laptop, then stood up and stretched. He checked his phone one more time. Dongmyeong still hadn’t seen his message. Maybe he’d been blocked or something. He tossed his phone down on the sofa and made his way to the bathroom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will become soup, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as he drew a hot bath for himself. The thought made him snort and he could imagine Dongmyeong rolling his eyes before pulling him close for a kiss. Would it ever end?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everything will be less sad soon. Promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong woke late. He tried to sit up, but his head was foggy and he flopped back onto the soft pillows. “Blueboy,” his dry tongue mumbled as he turned over, reaching for the spot where Giwook often slept. His bed was empty. “Right,” he whispered. Pushing himself up with his hands, he finally made it to a seated position. Dongmyeong’s stomach churned and he groaned, slumping forward. Right, he’d had a lot of soju the previous day, trying to drink away the pain of losing Giwook. He became aware that he was still wearing Giwook’s blue hoodie, and he hugged himself around his waist, trying to comfort his protesting tummy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled when he stood and quickly grabbed the wall for support. He desperately needed to find his phone. It was Monday and he was beyond late for work. Staggering down the hallway, Dongmyeong caught a glimpse of someone’s foot sticking out near the sofa in the living room. Drawing closer, he peeked over the backrest. Lee Seoho was asleep on the living room floor. Dongmyeong exhaled a chuckle, smirking at the older man. “Hyung,” he said hoarsely. Seoho’s nose twitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong circled around the sofa and snatched his phone off the corner of the low table. The battery was low and he had several missed calls from Byulyi and one of the trainers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He called Byulyi and explained the situation. She wasn’t pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, you drank the night away because he hurt your feelings?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she asked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Son Dongmyeong, you are so lucky you’ve been a reliable employee up to this point. If I didn’t like you so much, you would be canned right now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, boss,” Dongmyeong said. His mouth was still dry, his voice still hoarse. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay home and recover from your hangover today.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dongmyeong could hear Byulyi sigh on the other end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Make sure you’re here on time tomorrow. I know it’s hard to handle but I need you to be tough, okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dongmyeong replied. “My phone is dying and I desperately need a glass of water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right. Fine. Take care.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>With a click, the line died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong plugged his phone into the charger next to the sofa and poured a glass of water. He downed it and got another. Making his way to the living room, he lightly kicked at Seoho’s foot. The taxi driver stirred and sat up. “Forgot where I was for a second,” he mumbled, rubbing sleep out of his crescent-moon eyes. “Myeongie! Do you feel okay today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m taking a sick day,” Dongmyeong said, flopping onto the sofa, careful not to spill his precious glass of water. “I overslept. My boss is pissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof,” Seoho said. He scrambled to his feet and joined Dongmyeong on the sofa. “You should drive taxis. I practically work for myself. A chunk of all my fares each night goes to the company, but I keep quite a bit of it. And you meet really interesting people. You’d probably be better at it than I am. I don’t speak English nearly as well as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to, thanks,” Dongmyeong said, sipping his water. “I’m afraid of being stabbed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho snorted. “Oh, come on. It’s half the fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In spite of himself, Dongmyeong laughed out loud. “You want breakfast?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Seoho said with a deep nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Dongmyeong rubbed his chin. If he rubbed a little harder, he could feel a bit of stubble starting to poke its way through his skin. “I’m not feeling well enough to cook.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll order delivery,” Seoho said. Dongmyeong smirked. He picked up his phone to check the morning’s news and stopped in his tracks when he saw a Kakao notification from the day before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, did I get any messages while I was drinking?” he asked, staring at the contact name on the notification. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blueboy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just one,” Seoho said. “I didn’t want you to worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong was already reading the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blueboy (5:08 PM): I said things I shouldn’t have. I’m really sorry. I think we need some time to cool down. I hope you’re doing okay. I… you know.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong sighed. “It was from Giwook,” he said. Seoho’s eyes widened. “What do I do? Should I respond?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho leaned over to read the message for himself. He let out a low whistle. “I would,” he said. “Maybe that’s just me. He seems like he wants to bridge the gap you guys opened up yesterday. If he’s online in Dravenia today, I’ll talk to him there if you don’t want to text him back just yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, as long as we’re setting everything on fire here, I have something to tell him about Dravenia as well,” Dongmyeong said. “See if you can get him to play today, if he’s not too loaded up with homework. I’ll tell everyone in due time. Dongju already knows.” Dongmyeong typed a response to Giwook’s message as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me (10:34 AM): Sorry I didn’t see this yesterday. I was away from my phone. I’m fine, just hurt. It takes more than apologies, Giwook. You should have let me speak.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blueboy (10:37 AM): Holy shit, you’re talking to me. I thought you hated me.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me (10:38 AM): Kinda.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Blueboy (10:38 AM): I deserve that.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me (10:39 AM): Yeah, you do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what about Dravenia?” Seoho asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Gyeonghee.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong didn’t hear any more from Giwook that morning. After Seoho left, Dongmyeong bathed and wrapped up in his fluffiest yellow bathrobe. He sat cross-legged on his bed and flipped open his laptop, firing it up and navigating to the Myths of Dravenia client. He logged in and sent out a beacon. The first of his regular party members to respond to it was Hyungu. He sent the party’s location and Dongmyeong fast-traveled to meet them. Hyungu added him to the party. Dongmyeong declined voice chat again, as usual. “She must be at work, Flower,” he heard Keonhee say. “It’s Monday, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Hyungu replied. He sounded tired. “Gyeonghee-yah, be nice to Giwook today. He had a little - big - fight with his boyfriend a couple days ago. He’s such a miserable lump, we barely managed to drag him to the PC bang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Giwook,” Dongmyeong typed. His chest tightened. “I know we don’t really know each other, but do you want to get together for coffee sometime? And we can just talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dwarven hunter was quiet for a moment. Finally, there was a loud sigh. “I guess,” Giwook said. “I don’t think I’m making any progress with him right now. There’s a Soul Cup not far from where I am now. I’ll send the street name and meet you there at 3 PM?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong blinked. He didn’t expect it to be this easy. “Sure. See you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong played for a while, enjoying being someone else for a while. Gyeonghee wasn’t mourning her relationship, and for the time he spent playing, he could pretend that he wasn’t either. Eventually, however, he had to log off and get dressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chose black sweatpants and a plain white tee, throwing Giwook’s blue hoodie over everything. A little bit of makeup made him look less hungover. Dongmyeong took a deep breath, slipped his shoes on, and stepped out of the apartment.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Forgive me, readers, for I have sinned. I hope you don't hate me too much for the cliffy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Fished</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giwook sat alone in the café, waiting for Gyeonghee. He didn’t know which of the two entrances he should be watching, so he swiveled back and forth between both. He had no idea how he would recognize Gyeonghee when he saw her. He rested his elbow on the table and took a sip of his hot vanilla latte. The weather wasn’t quite as cold as it had been just days before, but it was still nipping enough to coax Giwook into buying a hot drink instead of a cold one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone’s hands reached around from behind him and covered his eyes. “Yah!” he grunted, annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” the owner of the hands whispered. How did Gyeonghee recognize him so easily?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision was returned to him then, as the person circled around to sit in the chair across the table. Giwook thought he must be losing his mind. He was seeing Dongmyeong everywhere. He blinked a few times, but the mirage didn’t lift from Gyeonghee. It really was Dongmyeong sitting in front of him. “I’m waiting for someone,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here,” Dongmyeong replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m waiting for someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Giwook said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Dongmyeong sighed. “You were waiting for me. Hi, Giwook. I’m Gyeonghee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook stared at Dongmyeong. Dongmyeong, who sat before him wearing a sheepish half-smile and the baby blue hoodie Giwook had lent to him months before. Evidently, Dongmyeong was a bigger liar than Giwook previously thought. “Are you fucking joking?” he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Dongmyeong said. “And I want you to let me speak this time. You wouldn’t listen to a word I had to say on Saturday.” Giwook pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded. “You’re listening now? Okay. I started playing to see what all the fuss was about. I picked my character because I thought she looked cool and her costume options were pretty. Giwook-ah, you were never supposed to think I was a girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t stop me,” Giwook blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made up a name,” Giwook said, interrupting Dongmyeong. “You faked a girl’s voice. You did everything you could to convince me you weren’t who you are. You fucking… You kittenfished me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catfished,” Dongmyeong corrected. “And I didn’t. Or I didn’t mean to. Not at first. And I had every intention of telling you the truth. It just felt so much easier to be someone else. I don’t even know why. I guess at first I was embarrassed about it. Only giant dorks play MMOs.” Giwook narrowed his eyes, mildly offended. Dongmyeong quickly continued. “It seemed like you guys all really liked Gyeonghee. I couldn’t just back up after that. ‘Oh, hey, sorry, guys. It’s just me, Dongmyeong.’ I mean, nobody would have played with me after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would have,” Giwook protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I was supposed to know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else knows?” Giwook asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just Dongju and Seoho, so far. I want to tell Hyungu and Keonhee next.” Dongmyeong laced his fingers and rubbed his thumbs together. “We have so much we need to talk about, Blue. I know I’m not supposed to call you that anymore but I still love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking talk then,” Giwook grumbled. He sat back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t want to if you’re not going to be open to what I have to say,” Dongmyeong argued. “You have your arms crossed. That’s closed body language. You’re trying to shut me out.” Giwook rolled his eyes, unfolded his arms, and leaned forward on the table again. “That’s better. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Much </span>
  </em>
  <span>better. Giwook, the truth is, you didn’t catch me cheating on you at all.” Giwook opened his mouth to argue but Dongmyeong held up his hand. “No! No, you said you would listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain to me exactly how you weren’t cheating on me,” Giwook demanded. He was getting uncomfortable. Suddenly the heat in the café was stifling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a really long time, I was a camboy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook raised an eyebrow. “And what the hell is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically, I…” Dongmyeong leaned in close and lowered his voice. “I stripped and did live porn. People paid me in tips. That’s how I had so much disposable income. You caught me in the middle of my last stream ever. I was quitting, Giwook. For you. All because I wanted to be yours and no one else’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have lied to me so much, Son Dongmyeong,” Giwook breathed. He sipped his coffee. “I guess… I just don’t see how we can get past this. I want to be with someone who is honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, listen,” Dongmyeong said. He reached for Giwook’s coffee. Giwook handed it over and let Dongmyeong have a few sips. “Besides keeping my side gig a secret and not telling you that Gyeonghee was really me, everything I ever said to you was the gospel truth. I care about you so much, I’m giving up my favorite skincare routine. I won’t be able to afford it anymore without my camshows. I’ll have to go back to weekly Skinfood masques and cheap toner.” He sniffed. “Won’t be able to buy my ampoule anymore. My skin is going to suffer because I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook chuckled lightly at Dongmyeong’s dramatics. Dongmyeong smiled at him. The stars in his eyes twinkled brightly again. “Oh, no,” Giwook said, taking his coffee back. “Don’t think I forgive you because I’m laughing.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just think you’re so cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You? Forgive </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dongmyeong scoffed. “You’re the one who should be asking for forgiveness for not listening to me before. I do forgive you for that, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giwook snorted. “Why does it still feel right? Being around you, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong folded his hands and rested his chin atop them. “Because you love me,” he said, fluttering his eyelashes. “Because I’m sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I still need time,” Giwook said. “I need to come to terms with everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong bit his lip. “Sure,” he said. “Promise you’ll come find me again when you’re ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you promise you’ll come clean with everyone online and be honest with all of us, not just me.” Dongmyeong nodded. He started tugging at the collar of the hoodie. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giving your sweatshirt back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t.” Giwook pushed his coffee across the table again. “I want you to be warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong picked up the latte, holding it in both hands, palms making contact with the warm cup. He took a sip. “Thank you. See you later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later,” Giwook said. He stood up from the table. “Finish my latte for me. I love you. I’ll be in touch.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The rest of November breezed past with Giwook studying fervently in his classes. He was good. Not quite a straight-A student, but Giwook was catching on quickly. Having Yonghoon around was immensely helpful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d stopped going to the gym with Hyungu, opting for one on campus instead. He didn’t want to be influenced by seeing Dongmyeong every day. It would confuse him, cloud up his logic with feelings and thoughts of just how perfect the redhead looked every day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>December came. Christmas came. Giwook had a couple of days free so he could spend time with his parents and his noona. Per usual, he was asked when he’d be bringing home a partner. He just shrugged, stuffing another rice cake in his mouth. He kept a picture of himself and Dongmyeong together as his lockscreen. It was there to remind him of what to do when he was ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the bleach settled into his hair, eating away at the blue dye and his natural black roots, Giwook scrolled through his camera roll. There they were in Myeongdong. There, at Lotte World on Halloween. Here, a picture of Dongmyeong passed out on his shoulder, sleeping adorably. Giwook smiled and wiped a stray tear. He sniffled. “This is so itchy,” he whimpered, locking his phone screen. “How much longer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven minutes,” Keonhee said. Giwook groaned. “Just seven more minutes, and then Flower has to get his precious little butt off my lap so I can rinse you.” He reached around Hyungu’s waist, gently tapping the masseur’s thighs. “You want to go out after we’re done and show off your fancy new blond hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold out,” Giwook said. “My fancy new hair will be hidden under my fancy knit hat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, you’re so fancy!” Keonhee squealed. Hyungu laughed and leaned back against him, twining their fingers together in his lap. “Aww, Flower.” Keonhee nuzzled into Hyungu’s neck. Giwook smiled at them and looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go out today anyway,” he announced. “We’re almost out of toilet paper. Someone has to go to the store. Why not me?” A sharp, biting itch dug into Giwook’s scalp and he grimaced. “Can we rinse my hair now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see,” Keonhee demanded. Giwook lifted the thin disposable showercap that covered his bleach-coated hair and Keonhee squinted. “Yeah, probably.” He tapped Hyungu's hips, urging him to get up, and then took Giwook to the kitchen sink.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This feverish updating is me making up for not writing for like, half of eternity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. My Kiss Goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dongmyeong flexed his stiff fingers in the dark of the early morning, gripping the frozen steering wheel of his very first car. The roads were slick with water and ice and he picked his way carefully through the city, keeping to a low speed. Winter driving made him nervous. Before the snow hit, driving to work took less time than the bus. Now, it was about the same. He stopped at a light, lifted his bare hands off the wheel, and wiggled them, trying to regain some warmth and feeling. He made a mental note to buy new gloves. Leather ones. Those would be good for driving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled into the parking ramp on the fitness center’s block, found a space, and shut off the car. He dreaded opening the door and stepping out into the cold, but it had to be done. Tucking his mouth and nose into the cozy sunflower yellow scarf tied around his neck, Dongmyeong emerged from his vehicle and wrapped his arms tightly around his body, shoving the driver’s door shut with his hip. He pressed the button on the keyfob in his hand and the car’s lights flashed once, door locks clicking into place as he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stomping his feet and shakily rubbing his arms, Dongmyeong stepped into the fitness center. The lights turned on automatically when they sensed his movements. Dongmyeong yawned, lifting his chin out of the coil of yellow wool. He peered down at his boots. He didn’t want to track water and salt and dirt into his workplace. Why couldn’t the weather just… just not? He wiped his soles on the rug as best he could, unwrapped his tightly bundled winter coat and scarf, and made his way behind his desk. He pulled his knit hat off last, tucking everything into a little space built into the desk. He tried to warm his hands against his thighs before setting to work on cleaning, but it was no use. His legs were cold. He tucked his fingers into his armpits and loosed a loud shiver. Korea wasn’t supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ju Harin hadn’t been in the fitness center since September. He was on-location in Chicago, filming for the Earth Tiger movie. Of course, in early December, Harin was welcomed back in Korea like a hero when Marvel’s filming moved to Gwangju. Dongmyeong checked the schedule on his computer screen. Geonhak was expected at noon. He had returned home from the United States with Harin after spending some time working on-set. They had even made him an extra, dressing him in preppy college boy clothes for one scene in a library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong wiped the windows and door at the front of the fitness center, doing just the interior side. He wasn’t going back out in the cold to wipe the windows. Not when there was a flurry of snowfall expected in the afternoon. What would be the point of that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was New Year’s Eve, and Dongmyeong was at work. The world was eighteen hours away from burying the past year and welcoming the new one. He and Giwook had been on friendly terms, which was really no more than Dongmyeong had expected. He knew he had to be patient. He rested his elbow on his desk and put his head in his hand, nodding off just a little. Just… ever so slightly closing his eyes. He figured it was the adrenaline crash, now that he was done driving through the icy streets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong passed the time writing thank you cards for the gym’s members. He did it every year. It was that personal touch, Byulyi said, that kept people coming back. After every handful of cards, Dongmyeong paused to stretch his wrist, working it around in a circle. He was writing a card while talking on the phone with a client, when a big blueberry muffin landed on his desk. “Can I put you on hold for just a minute?” Dongmyeong asked. He pressed the hold button and set the phone down, looking up at his benefactor. The blue hair had his heart racing for just a second, before he saw the man’s face. “Hyungu-hyung,” he said. “Thank you. How did you know I skipped breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” Hyungu said. “Have you been staying safe and warm in this weather?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barely,” Dongmyeong chuckled. “Driving here today was treacherous, to say the least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyungu nodded. “What do you drive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a little Kia coupe.” Dongmyeong set his pen down and started unwrapping the muffin. “It’s silver. It drives okay. Sometimes the transmission kicks between gears. I should probably have that checked. Do you have New Year’s Eve plans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Hyungu said. “Yeah. We’re just having a little get together at Keonhee’s apartment. Nothing too fancy, I hope. Then again, he’s got the money to spare. He’s flush from Christmas. His parents loaded up his bank account. How about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dongmyeong said. He pulled a chunk off the muffin and popped it in his mouth. The blueberries were real, mouthwateringly tart. “I’ll probably spend the night watching movies or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Hyungu shuffled his feet. “Well, I hope you find something more fun to do. I’ll let you get back to your phone call, if that person is still on the line.” Dongmyeong nodded and gestured for Hyungu to head through to the workout room. Hyungu backed away toward the main door. “Actually, I have to get to the spa. I just came to bring you breakfast. Giwook sent it.” He left the fitness center, pulling his coat tight around his body. Dongmyeong blinked at the giant muffin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Giwook sent it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Geonhak arrived at noon, absolutely covered in snow. He stomped his feet on the mat and shook from head to toe, sending melting snowflakes spraying off of himself. “It’s nasty out there,” he commented. “I could barely see. I almost turned around and went home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s what now?” Dongmyeong blurted. He stood up from his desk and stared out the window. Sure enough, all he could see was snow, broken up here and there by the silhouettes of cars and buildings. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Geonhak said. “Did you drive here today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Dongmyeong whined. “And now I’m scared to death of driving home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll let up before 6 PM,” Geonhak assured him. “It can’t snow like this all day. If it does, it’ll practically shut the city down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Dongmyeong said, burying his face in his hands. “Did it snow like this in Chicago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It snowed,” Geonhak said, tiptoeing towards the workout room in hopes he wouldn’t drip too much on Dongmyeong’s clean floor. “I didn’t see any famous Chicago blizzards though. I’m going to my office for now. Let me know when you want to go on your lunch break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck am I supposed to go get lunch in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>weather?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk?” Geonhak laughed as he passed through the door. Dongmyeong popped up out of his chair again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah!” he shouted. “Kim Geonhak! You’re not funny!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak had been right about the snow. Over the next hour, the dangerous white-out conditions had relaxed to a snowglobe-like flurry. Dongmyeong opted to walk down the street for a slice of pizza, so he turned the front desk responsibilities over to Geonhak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his face buried in his scarf, Dongmyeong stepped inside the warm pizzeria. It was his go-to on workdays when he didn’t really know what he wanted to eat. His fingers slowly thawed while he sat at a small table, savoring every bite of pizza. He dreaded walking back to the fitness center in the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he did return, Geonhak laughed at him from across the desk. “You look like a Diglett all tucked in like that,” he said. “I stuffed all the yearly cards in labeled envelopes. They’re in the box of outgoing mail. I’ll take it before we lock up tonight if you want. And some delivery guy dropped this off for you.” He pointed at a navy blue vase exploding with red and yellow roses with the pen in his hand. “There’s a card too. I’m dying of curiosity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong unwrapped his cold weather gear and claimed his office chair again. Geonhak loomed nearby, watching intently as Dongmyeong tore open the pastel yellow envelope. The card had a drawing of fireworks and lanterns on one side, and nothing but an address on the other. Below the address was written, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“See you at 8 tonight.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did the delivery guy say who sent this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Geonhak said. He peered at the address. “Does that say Gangnam? Who do you know in Gangnam?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong shrugged and shook his head. “No idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Geonhak breathed. “You got a stalker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking say that,” Dongmyeong warned. “You’ll scare me.” He ran a hand through his hair. “God, do I go to this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a phone call away if you get into any trouble,” Geonhak said. “I don’t beat people up anymore, but I could.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me (6:44 PM): I’m seriously considering going. I’m trying to pick an outfit right now. What do you think of ripped jeans and my yellow floral sweater?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brat (6:46 PM): I think you’ll end up skinned and dismembered in a basement somewhere. How do I explain that to Mom and Dad?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me (6:47 PM): Shut up, Ju-yah.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brat (6:48 PM): Fine. Wear something fashionable. You’re going to Gangnam.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me (6:49 PM): Ripped jeans are fashionable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me (6:50 PM): I’ve never even driven in Gangnam. I hope I can find this place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brat (6:51 PM): Just be careful. If you die, who am I supposed to move in with during break? Geonhak?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong tossed his phone on his bed and surveyed the outfit he’d laid out for himself. He nibbled at his lip, trying to decide if he would be too cold in the shredded pale blue jeans. The thick and baggy sweater would probably make up for it. He dressed and checked his reflection. The outfit definitely called for a dainty necklace. He added the glimmering cross he’d received from his grandparents for Christmas, swiped peachy eyeshadow with bits of gold glitter on his eyelids, and decided he looked fine enough for a mystery in Gangnam. Before leaving the apartment, he copied the address into his phone’s GPS app. He wrapped up in his puffy coat, shoved his feet into a pair of warm snow boots, and grabbed his keys from the hook by the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe I’m doing this.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The address on the card was an apartment building. Dongmyeong stared up at the brightly lit concrete building. An apartment on the top floor was glowing in pulsating rainbow colors, like someone was having a big party there. Exhaling plumes of hot breath into the chilly air, Dongmyeong finally left his car at the curb and made his way to the building. He looked at the photo of the card on his phone as he stepped into the elevator. The top floor was his destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dongmyeong approached the apartment door, he could hear thumping bass inside. The multicolored lights were flashing through the crack in the doorway. Would anyone inside even hear him knock? He raised a fist and hammered the door as hard as he could. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then it swung open wide. Keonhee, wearing layers of shiny rainbow-colored beaded necklaces and a paper hat that was shedding gold glitter in his hair and on his shoulders. “Dongmyeong!” Keonhee squealed, wrapping his arms around the redhead and dragging him inside. “Welcome to my party! I’m glad you had nothing better to do tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong looked around the room as he stripped off his coat. The apartment was sprawling, absolutely enormous, and very posh. “Where do you get the money for this place?” he shouted over the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents pay for my rent,” Keonhee explained, taking Dongmyeong’s coat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right. His aunt said that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Swank, isn’t it? Do you want a drink? Have Hyungu pour you something. We’re going to have a girl group dance battle. You’ll want to be a little tipsy for that kind of nonsense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong was distracted, scanning for any sign of fluffy blue hair. Keonhee had way more guests than Hyungu led him to believe. Someone bumped Dongmyeong’s shoulder and he looked to his right to find the quiet masseur offering him a glass of white wine. “I’ve already had enough of people tonight, and this started a half hour ago,” he grumbled in Dongmyeong’s ear. “I feel like going to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Opposites attract, right, hyung?” Dongmyeong asked as they watched Keonhee disappear among his revelers. Hyungu shrugged. Dongmyeong sniffed the wine. It smelled like grapes. “What kind is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a Riesling,” Hyungu said. “It’s dry, yet sweet. Like me.” Dongmyeong snorted and took a sip. He wrinkled his face. “Don’t like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Dongmyeong said. “It’ll just take a bit to get used to. Is Giwook coming tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s here,” Hyungu said. Dongmyeong looked quizzically at him. “See the blond on the far end of the sofa there? Way over there, in the leopard print sweater.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong spotted him. “God, he’s cute with blond hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on,” Hyungu urged, nudging Dongmyeong’s shoulder. “I’ll just hide over here and make drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong slowly made his way across the room to Giwook. It felt like a scene in a drama. “Hey, Blue,” he said. Giwook looked up and smiled. He patted the cushion next to him, inviting Dongmyeong to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got my flowers,” Giwook said. “Surprise, Byeolbit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dongmyeong took a big swallow of wine from his glass. “You called me Byeolbit,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. I was a little scared you wouldn’t show up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music suddenly changed to something Dongmyeong didn’t recognize. It was a slow song, obviously a Western artist, with English lyrics about a kiss goodnight. Giwook’s ears began to turn a deep red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who changed the music?” Keonhee yelled. “Flower!” He strode toward the kitchen, where Hyungu was mixing up a bowl of some kind of crazy alcoholic punch with chunks of fruit in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down,” Hyungu said. “It’s one song. Look.” He pointed across the room at Dongmyeong and Giwook. Dongmyeong grinned, blushing, and turned back to look at the now-blond boy next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um, made my choice,” Giwook went on. His hand wrapped around Dongmyeong’s. “I miss us so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Dongmyeong whispered. “I mean, I don’t know if you’re quite ready for this much yet, but they say the person you kiss at midnight tonight is the one you’ll spend the next year with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to wait for midnight,” Giwook said. He tilted his head, swooping in and capturing Dongmyeong’s lips in the softest of kisses. Dongmyeong felt the teardrop land on his hand before he ever realized it was rolling down his cheek. Giwook’s hand traveled to Dongmyeong’s face, lightly thumbing his jaw while they kissed. When they parted, Giwook rested his forehead on Dongmyeong’s and sighed. “You have the prettiest stars in your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we okay?” Dongmyeong choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way beyond okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THIS IS NOT THE END! There needs to be an epilogue to wrap everything up and tie it with a neat little bow.<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463094/chapters/64480486">Stardust with Feelings</a> is still ongoing (although I've been lazy about it).<br/>Harin has a oneshot all to himself, called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606922">Earth Tiger</a>.<br/>What else would you like to see in this AU?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~October 2021</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong parked in a parking ramp near the movie theater. He killed the engine and tapped Giwook’s knee. “Ready for our big triple date?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giwook, his hair now dyed ebony black, grinned. “I’m a geek,” he said. “You know I’m ready for this. Byeolbit, I’ve been ready since Ju Harin’s casting was announced!” He leaned over, running his fingers through Dongmyeong’s recently silver-dyed hair, staring into his inky black eyes. “Kiss me first. We have enough time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong hummed happily and tilted his head, pecking Giwook’s pillowy lips. “Let’s go,” he urged. “I bet Keonhee-hyung is getting impatient.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I can’t wait to see him and Hyungu again,” Giwook said as he got out of the car and stretched. “It feels like we never see them anymore since Hyungu moved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong gave his boyfriend an incredulous sideways stare. “We were just in Gangnam yesterday,” he said. “You spent hours gushing about how excited you were for this movie, all the while losing to Keonhee at Hwatu over and over again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keonhee stacks the deck,” Giwook said, offering his arm. Dongmyeong threaded his hand through, holding tightly to Giwook’s elbow. “I swear he does. Next time we play, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>dealing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think he dealt you a bad hand? Four times?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he did.” They started walking down the stairwell to the ground floor. “If it happened once or twice, I wouldn’t be suspicious. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>four times, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Myeong. It’s ridiculous!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re just unlucky,” Dongmyeong teased as they paused on a landing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I disagree.” Giwook’s hand cupped Dongmyeong’s cheek gently. “I think I’m very lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My God, you are deep fried cheese, covered in cheese, sprinkled with corn,” Dongmyeong laughed. “Come on. We should get there before Geonhak gives our tickets away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stepped onto the sidewalk, illuminated by bright streetlights. The ticket line stretched around the corner of the theater, extending partly into the nearby alleyway. Giwook let out a low whistle. “Sucks to be these guys,” he said. They spotted Keonhee and Hyungu standing together near the entrance and Giwook waved excitedly, speeding up to meet them. “I love a midnight premier that I don’t have to pay for!” he squealed. “Speaking of not paying, where’s the man with the tickets?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyungu pointed at a car parked across the street. “Dongju’s been trying to drag him out of the car for the past five minutes or so,” he explained. Giwook squinted. That was definitely his coworker standing next to the car, stomping his feet and throwing a fit. “Honestly, if Geonhak’s not joining us, he should at least give Dongju the tickets. You guys ever run into each other on campus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really,” Giwook said, still watching Dongju across the street. “Sometimes we see each other in passing, or we’ll eat together when we have breaks at the same time. But Dongju is in a totally different program major than I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Dongmyeong said. “I don’t see him at school much either. He’s really helpful when I have photo manipulation homework though, since he’s already been through a similar class.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The driver’s side window rolled down and Dongju snatched something out of Geonhak’s hand, then dashed across the street. “He says he’s not coming,” Dongju announced as he distributed tickets to the other two couples. “He’s in one scene for like three seconds and he doesn’t want to see himself onscreen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, like hell he’s not coming,” Dongmyeong growled, letting go of Giwook’s elbow. “I’ll be right back, Blue.” Dongmyeong strode fearlessly across the street, holding out his hand to stop an oncoming taxi. The driver honked. “Not in the mood, Seoho!” Dongmyeong called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slapped his palms against the roof of Geonhak’s car. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>just going to stand </span>
  <em>
    <span>my brother </span>
  </em>
  <span>up on our triple date!” he yelled. “Yah! Kim Geonhak, get out of this vehicle, now! You know there’s no limit to how long I can scream at you. Caveman! Your ass, in a movie theater seat, immediately if not sooner! You are getting out of this car and sharing popcorn and Coke with my little brother, or I’m kicking your ass!” He balled his hands into fists and hammered them against the roof, no doubt producing a highly irritating rumble for the car’s occupant. “Get out here, you meatheaded bastard!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened, bumping against Dongmyeong’s front. He yelped and backed up. “Don’t call me a bastard,” Geonhak grumbled as he stood up and closed the car door behind himself. He jabbed his index finger into Dongmyeong’s shoulder. “Have a little respect for your elders, you punk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re practically my brother-in-law,” Dongmyeong scoffed. “Hurry up. We still have to buy snacks and find our seats.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked for the best possible seats in the theater,” Geonhak said, following Dongmyeong across the street. “I got the second-best ones. Ju Harin and his family got the ones I wanted. He’s the star of the show, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s coming?” Dongmyeong asked. He nearly tripped over the curb as they approached the theater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s probably already here. We’re not going to the public premier. We’re VIP tonight, my punk-ass friend.” Geonhak held out a hand to steady Dongmyeong as he wobbled. “Don’t be such a fanboy. It’s not like you’ve never met him before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen him in a long time,” Dongmyeong protested. “You’re the one who opens the gym just for him at 10 PM every other night. Is he still nice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The nicest,” Geonhak said. “He’s so nice, it’ll get him into trouble someday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong hooked his arm into Giwook’s again and the three couples headed inside, trailed by protests from the people still trapped in the ticket line. With buckets of popcorn and massive plastic cups filled to the brim with Coca-Cola, they followed Geonhak to House 7, which was reserved for VIP access only. Flashing their special passes at the security guard, they filed through the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were one row ahead of Harin, his little sister Haneul, and their parents. Harin leaned forward and tapped on the top of Geonhak’s head. “Excuse me, sir,” he said in a nasal voice. “Can you switch places with someone shorter? I can’t see the screen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak whipped around and grinned at the actor. “Yah, you’re taller than I am,” he said. “And your seats are higher up than ours. Fuck off!” Glancing at Harin’s family, he sheepishly added, “Pardon me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you as excited as I am?” Harin asked. “My first Hollywood movie!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the leading man,” Geonhak said, settling back into his seat. “Of course you’re excited.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harin touched Dongmyeong next. “Office manager,” he cooed. “Thank you for always being so nice to me. And convenience store boy, too. Thanks for helping to get my favorite protein shake back in stock.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oppa,” Haneul whined, pulling on Harin’s shoulder. “Sit back. It’s starting.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“And then you were like, ‘bwoosh!’ And, oh my God, I can’t believe Black Widow showed up at the end!” Giwook rambled. He took a big gulp of the beer in his glass, setting it back down on the table with a clunk. Harin smiled at him, amused. “Was Scarlett really nice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was,” Harin confirmed. “She listened to me very carefully when I tried to speak to her. My only regret is that we couldn’t do this film before Stan Lee passed away. I would have loved to meet him.” He plopped a deep fried pickle on his tongue and crunched down on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He always had the best cameos,” Giwook agreed. “What did the costume feel like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a vise,” Harin said. “You know the cup they make you wear over your bits when you play soccer?” Giwook nodded. “My costume was constructed in a similar way, but the cup wasn’t as stiff. It helped a lot though. I was way less self-conscious when I realized everybody couldn’t see the outline of my dick.” Harin threw his head back, roaring with laughter. “Ah, I know life will never go back to normal for me now. I guess I don’t really want it to anyway. We should probably all leave now. You’re all probably ready to head home and go to bed. I should get some sleep. I’m flying to the UK tomorrow for a few television appearances. I’m meeting Tom Hiddleston. Isn’t that ridiculous?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a real big-name actor now,” Dongmyeong said, clinging to Giwook’s arm. “You’ll forget about the rest of us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harin snorted. “I’m never forgetting any of you,” he insisted. “I know where I come from. I better go pay our tab.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for inviting us out,” Dongmyeong said. “I’ve never been to this pocha before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a nice little hole in the wall, isn’t it?” Harin stood up, pulling his wallet from his back pocket and withdrawing a shiny gold credit card. “See you guys around. I’ll look you up when I get back from my trip.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be in the same apartment we live in now, I’m sure,” Dongmyeong said. “No plans to move until at least after I have my BA.” He smiled. “I’m majoring in photography, in case you were wondering."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t, but good for you!” Harin left the table and approached the pocha’s cashier station to pay the tab. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giwook downed what was left in his pint. “We should be going too, right?” he asked. Dongmyeong nodded. “Did you only have soda?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Dongmyeong said, lacing his fingers between Giwook’s. “I’m driving. You really think I want to risk your life?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Giwook rested his chin on Dongmyeong’s shoulder as they left the pocha, heading back toward the car in the parking ramp.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Dongmyeong lifted up, leaning back against Giwook’s chest, choking out strained moans as Giwook’s cock pressed hard in all the right spots. Giwook’s apartment - now Giwook, Dongmyeong, and Dongju’s apartment - was otherwise silent, the younger twin having opted to spend the night with Geonhak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giwook dipped his head into Dongmyeong’s neck, sucking at the soft, tan skin while he dug his fingertips into Dongmyeong’s hips. “Mmm… more!” Dongmyeong begged, the familiar pre-orgasm tingle in his lower abdomen drawing loud gasps from his throat. Giwook’s teeth grazed Dongmyeong’s neck, his tongue lapping at the salty sweat. Dongmyeong pressed against him insistently, taking Giwook’s entire length. “I’m so close,” he whispered, his own half-hard cock dribbling precum onto the sheets beneath them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giwook sped up, fucking Dongmyeong harder, coaxing Dongmyeong’s moans into high-pitched whimpers and then loud cries as he tipped over the edge, painting their bed in spurts of white. Giwook’s hand slid up Dongmyeong’s damp stomach, pausing to tease his nipple, before landing on Dongmyeong’s jaw. “Kiss me, Byeolbit,” Giwook begged breathlessly. Dongmyeong turned his head, straining to reach, and then Giwook’s tongue was slipping inside, tasting him, wrapping around Dongmyeong’s tongue and stifling a long moan. Giwook’s hips stuttered. Instinctively, he pushed harder as he came, his breath coming in heavy rasps against Dongmyeong’s cheek. “I love you,” he whispered, over and over, sliding his hands up and down Dongmyeong’s body and exploring every centimeter of skin he could reach. “I’m so happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for sticking with me through this exceedingly long story! This has thousands more views than I ever expected, over 150 kudos, and a shocking amount of subscriptions. I don't know what I did in a past life to deserve all this love, but thank you from the bottom of my heart.<br/>I can't believe Kittenfisher is over. I remember the first time I pitched the idea to my friends and how excited they were about the concept, and I remember asking if anyone would actually read this. And the answer to that is apparently a resounding yes! You read it! <br/>I learned a few lessons the hard way in the process of writing this, but I'm a better author for it, and I always appreciated you guys calling me out when things got a little... well, wrong. The more I write here, the more confident I feel about the novel I'm about to start drafting (and if you want to hear more about that, my Instagram name is @socialnabi and I welcome you to message me about it anytime you like). <br/>I want to say more, but all I can think of is, thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. 감사합니다! 너무 사랑해요! You guys are amazing.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like! Don't be shy to comment. I always write back.<br/>- Rose</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>